Peace
by Sheeva1331
Summary: Draco breaks down in a bathroom dealing with the stress of his mission to kill the headmaster, and a mysterious woman comes to comfort him. Draco M. x OC. Rated M just in case, never know where my muse will take me.
1. Chapter 1

First, I don't own Harry Potter.

Second, I don't own Legend of Dragoon. This is not a crossover, but I found the names "Kadessa" and "Mayfil" intriguing and wanted to use them.

Also, it's been a while since I've read the Harry Potter books, and I'm sure that Draco and Blaise will be a little OC.

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned against the stone wall of the 2nd floor bathroom, trying to sort his thoughts. No avail there; they were so terribly jumbled he couldn't make head or tails of what to deal with first. So he did the only thing that his frustrated teenaged mind _could_ do. He began to weep.

His chest hurt, and he tried desperately to fight it, but the tears still came, rolling down his pale cheeks and crashing onto the floor. The dripping sound actually reverberated against the empty walls. At this, he cried harder, barely registering that he'd fallen to the floor and was heaving sobs, his entire being shaking as he let it out. In the back of his mind, he hoped that his silencing charm was still in effect, because if Crabbe or Goyle (or admittedly, _any_ other Hogwarts student) were to walk in on him, He didn't know how he'd react.

His stupid father. His stupid father had been the one to drag him into this mess. He'd forced him into taking the dark mark, and now, to save his father's ass he was required to murder the headmaster, of all people. His heart pounded in his chest with utter hate, and his body flared up in rage at the mere thought of his father. His mother, bless the woman, was probably having to deal with all his father's shit. His mother…

Thinking about her made him cry more, for what boy doesn't miss his dear mother. He could have made a snide remark about Potter, being as he'd had no parents, but even he admitted that would have been too cruel.

Footsteps sounded, and he looked up from his knee-hugging position on the floor, shocked. He stared at the person before him.

The moonlight seemed to reflect off this woman's skin, and her dress seemed to sparkle. She looked back at him, and merely smiled. He didn't move, too exhausted from his breakdown when she took a few steps forward and gently reached out a hand to caress his cheek, wiping at the stream of tears. Her delicate fingers were smooth, and cool to his burning skin, still hot from his breakdown. It sent a wave of calm over him, like waves crashing upon a sandy shore.

Her black hair was long and quite beautiful, rolling down her shoulders. Her lips were a tint pink, and her eyes... They were a beautiful shade of green, almost an emerald color. He looked behind her and noticed that she had wings. At this, he grew alarmed.

She'd been attending Hogwarts since their first year, but he'd never really paid any attention. Why he hadn't confused him; a pair of feathered, white wings would have been hard to cover, unless she had sprouted them overnight.

"I heard you crying, Malfoy. You are hurting, very much?" She asked. Her accent was foreign. His eyes grew wide, and he steeled himself, embarrassed that she'd noticed.

_Even with a silencing charm, I still can't get any bloody peace._ _Wait…_

"I silenced the room. You couldn't have known, unless you followed me. Nobody could have known." He reasoned, hoping for a shred of dignity in his own power. At this, she smiled again.

"Your magic does not quite work on me. But yes, all others will be none the wiser." She stated. He gave her an incredulous look. _Doesn't work on her?_

She saw the look, and smiled again, resting on her knees in front of him. It was only when she sat up again did he actually look the rest of her again. Her wings were folded in, the tips resting on the stone floor. They were gigantic, and he wondered if she could actually take flight.

His quizzical look didn't alarm her. Instead, she grabbed his hand, angled a wing closer to him, and set it on the feathered wing. They were amazingly soft. The down sent a shiver down his back. White and pure, the wings were full and the bones seemed strong, sturdy. Nothing like a bird's wings, fragile and so easily broken.

"What… are you?" He asked. At this, she gave him a slightly sad smile.

"I do not know anymore. However, that is not the issue here." She whispered, setting a hand on his knee. This sent his mind going again, and he stared at her again, lost for words.

_How do you not know _what_ you are? I could understand not knowing _**who**_ you are, but _**what**_?_

"I see that you have questions. Please, let that wait for another time. Right now, you are the one who needs solace, Malfoy." She insisted, gently touching his cheek with her knuckles. He felt a warm sensation spread from his cheek to the rest of his body, and his chest felt light, his mind clearing. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He saw, no, seemed to stand on a mountainside overlooking a valley, the hills littered with billions of brightly colored flowers, bustling with wildlife.

Indeed, it was a breathtaking sight, something beautiful. He'd never imagined something like this existed, not in this world today. This darkened him, and he snapped his eyes open, remembering where he was.

"Where is…"

"My homeland. It puts me at peace, but I miss it terribly." She admitted; a faraway look in her eyes. He wanted to call her name, to get her to turn her gaze back to him, but he realized he didn't know it. Or rather, didn't remember it.

He cleared his throat, deciding to introduce himself properly.

He held out a hand to her.

"Please, call me Draco. I cannot stand to hear Malfoy at this moment." He asked. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Sheeva." She said. He caught himself smiling. An interesting name for a woman with wings and that looked like a veela.

"Are you a veela?" He found himself asking.

"I am not of your kind. Now… Draco. Draco? Dragon, is it not?" She asked, her eyes filling with an emotion he thought he recognized, but wasn't sure.

He simply nodded.

"It is a very powerful name, Draco. You are strong, remember that. Remember also that it takes a strong heart to cry." She whispered. Her ears picked up on a sound of someone walking by the bathroom, and put a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet.

Her touch sent a shiver down his spine again, and he wondered if he was just infatuated with her beauty, or more pleased that she simply seemed to want to be here for him, to comfort him. When she turned back to him and continued to wipe the trails of tears from his eyes, he decided on the latter.

"I will not tell anyone about this encounter. I trust you will not tell, either?" She asked. He nodded.

"Big secret keeper, are you?" He asked. Again, she smiled sadly.

"There are those who would seek to use this to convict me." She whispered, moving her hand to stroke his silvery-blonde hair. He grew alarmed at this statement, but seemed to melt as the warmth spread throughout his body again.

"Why?" He muttered, lost. She chuckled, and his heart leapt in his chest. Her chuckle was soft, light.

"Taboo, Draco. Silly laws by my… kind." She stated simply.

_Taboo?_ The thought of taboo reminded him of an argument he'd overheard between his mother and his father. She wanted to leave, but couldn't, for it was considered "taboo" for arranged wedded people to be separated, or even divorced.

His mood shifted again as he thought of his mother.

"You miss your mother." She assessed. He looked at her in shock. She had to be a mind-reader, or otherwise incredibly perceptive.

She smiled again, and leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly, to which he blushed slightly.

"I do not care for taboos, nor do I fear conviction. You need comfort. Let me do so." She stated. He nodded shortly to her request. She shifted to sit beside him and gently pulled her into her lap, rubbing his back and stroking his hair lightly.

"You are strong, Draco. I can feel it. I see your hardships, and the way they weigh down your shoulders. Choose well your battles, Draco. It will help to ease the pain on your journey." She started.

He let her hold him, and, sure enough, his shoulders were tense, taught with worry and stress. He hadn't really noticed until she pointed it out, and even more so when she began to rub his shoulders.

"I would like to see that field again… please." The word please felt foreign on his mouth, it was a word he rarely used, and usually only when he was talking with his mother. Sheeva chuckled lightly.

"Of course. Close your eyes. Let me take you away." She whispered. He did, resting his head in the crook of her neck as she caressed him, feeling almost paralyzed with peace. He sighed deeply as he saw the meadow, the stream, the flowers, and even the animals, carrying on in their ways of life. He noticed now that they were not like the animals he'd seen. They were exquisite colors.

He sat down in the grass, and felt the blades on his fingers, as if he were really there. This was one hell of an illusion charm she'd cast; it was so lifelike. The sensations brought him to life, almost. He inhaled deeply, and smelled the sweet of the flowers. He felt the sun's rays shedding its light and warmth on his pale skin. Crickets, or what he assumed were crickets, chirped. The rippling of the stream tickled his eardrums.

He allowed himself to lie back, staring up at the sky, which was darkening as the sun fell over the mountainous horizon.

"This is… my favorite place in my homeland, Kadessa. This place is just outside of Raynak, the capital." Sheeva announced, sitting next to him, staring at the valley. He sat up, and stared at her.

"My husband and I used to picnic here, before our secret marriage. He was from Kadessa, I from Mayfil. It is against the law for our kinds to mix, but we ignored them. Bent them. After the birth of our first, Kadie, we considered it our sacred place." She smiled in reverie, but the smiled slowly faded as she remembered a particular memory. Draco picked up on it.

"Why the frown?" He asked.

She sighed a few times.

"War broke out between Kadessa and the tyrannous Mayfil. My husband was called to the front lines as a Kadessian soldier. I received the news of his death here, from a letter Kadie brought to me." She plucked at a piece of grass, examined it, and then tossed it into the wind. They watched as it flew away.

"Kadessa? Mayfil? Are those Muggle places?" He asked.

"No, it is not a human location. Consider it an… alternative world." She put.

Draco was a little baffled. An alternative world?

"How did you get here?" Draco asked. She thought for a minute.

"I avenged my husband by murdering the traitors that set him up. They had learned our secret. Our daughter and I were captured, and when they figured out that she was… 'mixed'… They killed her. She was only five. Such a beautiful little girl, so innocent. She had her father's eyes, and his roaring spirit. She loved everything, everyone. We could never have been more proud." Sheeva's eyes watered and a tear fell from her eye and trickled down her soft cheek.

Draco raised his hand and wiped the tear away, showing her the same compassion she'd shown him.

"I do not want to say anymore. I have said too much already." She stated. It was Draco's turn to pull her into an embrace.

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." He promised.

She looked at him, and smiled that beautiful smile, which seemed to erase his sadness, his fears.

"War is breaking out here too. I don't want to be on the side I am, but I'm only in it to save my mother from whatever fate might have in store for her. I might hate Potter, but… He's got everything. His two friends would die for him. He has people to help him through his tough times. Me? All I have is my mother." He hissed, angry at his situation.

Sheeva smiled, and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I am here now, if only for your comfort." Draco looked at her, and nodded. A smile cracked onto his face.

"How old are you?" He asked, the sudden curiosity bubbling within him. She thought for a minute.

He quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I was 20 when I was banished. However, time is stopped for me. I am both immortal and ageless." She admitted. His jaw dropped open as he realized: She could never die.

"What year was it when you were banished?" He asked. Sheeva looked at him, thinking again.

"10,000 B.C., I believe. I cross referenced things I witnessed with Muggle history books, as well as with Wizarding history books, and I pinpointed it to about that time. Egypt was absolutely fascinating. However, there are a few things in the history books that are wrong. However, who would listen to me? I am but a woman." Draco was flabbergasted. This would mean that she was over 12,000 years old.

"I can only imagine what my homeland looks like now. They must be very advanced. I am surprised they have not yet come here. Perhaps they cannot. Maybe that is best for this world. Even so… should they come here, I will defend this world with my life." She stated proudly. Draco opened his eyes, and found that he was in the bathroom again, still in her lap.

He wondered just how long he'd been here as he looked around, trying to look at the moon. He grabbed his wand and cast a tempus charm. 2335, way past the curfew hours. He looked back at Sheeva, who was still holding him.

"We have to get back to our houses." He stated, finding that he was reluctant in leaving this woman. In the back of his head, his voice told him that they'd see each other again around the grounds.

"Yes, I suppose you do." She let him out of her grasp, and he stood, offering a hand to help her up. She smiled and took it, standing and brushing her butt off, flapping her wings.

"Can you fly?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Of course, silly boy. Now, let us get going before we get caught." She made to leave for the door, but Draco stepped in, opening the door for her.

"Where's your house? I'll walk you to it." He said. She smiled again.

"I do not have one."

Again, Draco was baffled.

"I hide in the owlery, and sleep there. I bathe in the prefect's bathroom." She explained.

Draco thought for a minute. He didn't feel ashamed about his next question.

"I'll share my room with you." He blurted. She looked at him, and smiled sweetly.

"That is nice of you, Draco. However… I prefer to keep my anonymity. A historian would be able to pick me out well. I do not want that to happen." She explained, refusing his honest request. It did please her; very rarely did she find a human nice like this one, especially since she'd revealed a portion of her massive identity.

"Let me walk you to the owlery, then. Don't you get cold?" He asked. She shook her head slowly, and began to walk. He rushed to her and linked their arms, sending her a rare smile.

They said nothing as they climbed the seven sets of moving stairs, arm-in-arm. He only noticed it now, but he nearly towered over her a good foot. They reached the owlery, and Draco ignored the owls as he bade her goodnight.

"There's not a better place for you to sleep? Perhaps the Room of Requirement would be better?" He asked.

"Thank you, Draco, for your concern. However, believe me when I say that I am perfectly fine." She whispered. She flexed her right wing in front of her and took out a feather, reached up with her left and reached behind his head, pulling it down to place another kiss on his forehead, while also sticking the long white feather in his hair. He wondered how the pulling of the feather didn't hurt-his owl always snapped at him when he accidentally did.

"Goodnight, Draco. I shall see you around." She whispered finally. She touched his face one more time before waving a hand. He blinked, and found himself at the door to the Slytherin common rooms. He was almost startled, but chuckled lightly. The portrait woke up, and looked at him, groggy-eyed.

"Well, you're out late, aren't you?" The man said, scanning him with his eyes. Draco didn't notice the quizzical look the man gave when he saw the feather in his hair—he was steeling himself.

"I needed some time alone." He growled.

"Yes, well, you'd better get inside before someone sees you." He muttered, swinging open.

Draco stepped inside, putting on his mask. Blaise Zabini was still awake, staring into the fire.

"'ey, mate. You were out late. Where'd you go?" He asked. Draco gave a trademark smirk and quickly said: _the owlery_.

"Well, that explains the feather in your hair." He pointed out. Draco reached up and grabbed it, wondering how he didn't notice she'd put that in his hair.

"That's huge! What owl did that come from?" Blaise asked, standing up to examine it. Draco brought it back out of his reach, holding it to him possessively. Blaise crossed his arms and tapped his foot, his stance demanding an explanation.

"A very wonderful owl. And with that, I'm tired, and off to bed. Ciao, Zabini." He stated, turning on his heel and walking to his bedroom. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the meadow Sheeva had shown him in Kadessa. His last "dream" before darkness was that he was flying with her.

* * *

Should you happen to review, please, nothing mean. I do look forward to reviews. A second pair of eyes always helps us improve! :)

Any questions you may have, I will be more than happy to clarify.

Oh, by the way, the Sheeva in this story is not myself. It is a character from a "book" that I wrote when I was in middle school.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Legend of Dragoon... well, the copyrights, anyway.

Not much to say here, except that I'm itching for reviews. This is also my first HP fic.

* * *

Draco sat himself down at the Slytherin table, scanning the long tables for any sight of Sheeva. He wasn't sure how he'd missed the giant wings; they'd have been impossible to miss. He blinked slowly as he remembered the way that the moonlight and sunlight reflected off their pearly white, and the smooth down feathers she'd allowed him to stroke.

"Morning, feather boy." Blaise joked as he sat down from across him, breaking his thoughts. Draco almost smiled. Instead, he gave a smirk and squinted his eyes at him. Pansy looked up from her plate, curious striking her. Draco pretended not to notice.

"Feather boy? Is that the new joke? Did someone turn you into an owl, ferret?" She joked. Draco smirked, and left it at that. This was an easy out.

He checked around for Sheeva again, wondering if she did eat in the great hall with all the other students. Although, she'd mentioned twice that she preferred anonymity, so he wasn't surprised when he didn't see her.

Blaise noticed Draco's searching eyes, and made a mental note to talk about it later with him.

After eating a plate full of pancakes, (which he had to admit were his favorite, especially covered in butter and drowning in maple syrup), he loaded more onto his plate and took a few bites. He sighed, and announced that he was full, standing and getting ready to leave.

Crabbe reached for the food on Draco's plate, but Draco shot a stinging hex at his hand. Crabbe drew it back, hissing in sharply, sticking the back of his hand in his mouth.

"What the hell, Draco? You always have seconds of pancakes… and almost always finish them! If you don't, Crabbe or Goyle fight for your leftovers!" Pansy barked, bringing Draco's awkward behavior to _everyone's_ attention. Draco shrugged.

"Thought I was hungry enough. I have some studying to do, and wanted to take them with me. I'm not wasting pancakes with 'Lake Jemima' on them." Draco stated, trying to get out as quickly as possible. Pansy bought the excuse, but Blaise checked the time with a tempus charm, and jumped up, pretending he was late for something. He rushed out of the mess hall without another word.

He hid behind a statue of a gargoyle, peeking out to watch for Draco.

When Draco didn't descend to the Slytherin commons, he smirked. He _had_ to follow him this time.

Skillfully he kept an adequate distance while trailing Draco. Draco was so immersed that he didn't notice that he was being trailed.

Draco bypassed the Library, allowing Blaise to dismiss the thought that maybe he'd left to see Granger. Blaise noticed she liked her pancakes the same way Draco did.

Draco walked in to the owlery, and Blaise followed, slinking behind a tapestry by the door, listening in for any conversation.

"Sheeva, are you here? I thought maybe you were hungry. I brought you something to eat."

_Sheeva? Last I knew his owl was male….and a rotten bastard. _He mentally smacked himself.

_Since when do owls eat pancakes?_ He racked his brain for the name Sheeva, but nothing came to him.

"You weren't kidding. You really do prefer hiding. Well, I'll leave these here for you. They're my favorite breakfast dish." Draco announced. Blaise heard a clink, and guessed he'd set it on the window.

He heard the boards thud with each step Draco took, and could only guess that he was pacing. The steps grew closer to the door, and Blaise froze, holding his breath, fearing that Draco would smell the salsa and scrambled eggs he'd wolfed down.

"Bye, Sheeva. See you around, I suppose." Draco announced before leaving. He didn't notice the pair of feet sticking out from underneath the tapestry.

Blaise sighed in relief, then walked in to the owlery. Owls seemed perturbed at the next intruder, but he ignored them. He looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Sheeva, huh? Who are you? You've really gotten Draco's boxers in a twist."

He looked at the plate, smiling when he'd pegged it that they'd been on the windowsill.

"Silly of me. Owls, eating pancakes. So—

He stopped when he noticed that a whole pancake was gone. He looked around. The wind rushed in through the window, and he rushed to it, looking out of it. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and turned away, accidentally knocking the plate off the window. Blaise whipped out his wand.

"Arresto Momentum!" He barked, remembering the spell Dumbeldore had used in third year at the Quidditch match. He chuckled nervously as they froze in midair, syrup and all. He levitated it back to the sill, and muttered "reordinare". The plate reassembled itself to look exactly like it had before he'd foolishly knocked it off.

"Right… well… Sorry, Sheeva. I'll just go." He walked back to the door, setting his hand on the knob before hesitating.

"Whoever you are, don't hurt Draco. He's my best mate. I…won't say anything about this." He waited for a few seconds to see if anyone…or anything…would appear. When nothing happened, he opened the door.

"Enjoy those pancakes."

With that, he left.

* * *

Almost two months passed, and Draco still continued to smuggle food to Sheeva, stuffing croissants, apples, and various other snacks into his pocket. He used the excuse that he was trying to build muscle, and simply saving stuff for later. Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe, thick as they were, bought his excuses. Blaise smirked inwardly, knowing the real reason.

He still hadn't made it known that he knew the truth, but there had hardly been a time when they could talk in private. Pansy was constantly hanging on him, and Crabbe and Goyle never got the hint.

Draco would often close his eyes, and seem to be focusing on something nice for a change. His aura seemed to brighten and soften. However, as the second month began to come to a close, Draco almost seemed distressed whenever he closed his eyes.

Blaise put two and two together, and decided to make an evening trip to the owlery.

He closed the door behind him, and set up a locking charm.

"Sheeva, I know that you're here. You've got to be here. I know Draco hasn't been putting on more weight, as he claims he's eating extra. But, I also know that owls don't eat fruits and vegetables, much less pancakes or croissants." Blaise felt odd, talking aloud to what seemed to be an invisible person, or maybe even an animal. He continued anyway.

"It's been two months, I'm guessing, since you two met up. I saw the feather. You're not an owl. I'm interested to know where you got the feather. It's an amazing, fascinating object." He silenced again, waiting. For what seemed like ten minutes passed, and he ran a hand through his hair, feeling extremely foolish.

"When I first heard your name, I was trying to remember if I'd ever heard it before. I'm sorry to say, I don't recall." He shook his head, remembering what he'd come here for.

"Draco has an important task to do, and he will lose someone very precious to him if he doesn't follow through. If there's anything you can do to take his mind off of things, please do it. For his sake." Blaise put his hand in his pocket, then withdrew it sharply, forgetting that he also brought food for this "Sheeva".

"Oh, yeah. I brought you something. Just as a token of good faith. Some cheese and an apple, and a few crackers. They got smashed in my pocket though. For that I apologize. Well… enjoy and goodbye." He stated, setting them on the windowsill. He turned to leave again, then paused. He waved at no one, and the owls hooted at him curiously.

As he opened the door, he bumped into Draco, who seemed almost shocked. He also noticed that Draco was holding his broom.

"'ey, mate. How are things? What's with the broom?" He asked with a smile on his face. Draco steeled himself, looking behind him curiously. The room was empty.

"Need to send it to the shop for repairs. Who were you talking to? Heard you say 'goodbye'." He asked suspiciously. Blaise smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"My owl. I was sending a letter to my mum." He lied. Draco smirked.

"You don't _have _an owl." He pointed out. Blaise gave another sheepish look and quickly muttered that it was a school owl.

"Hm. Right." Draco pushed past him, and shut the door on him. Blaise held back a chuckle before rushing down the stairs before he could let it slip. He yawned as he said the password to the Slytherin commons. The man in the portrait chuckled and let him in, mentioning that he should get a good night's rest.

Yes, after that awkward attempt to get a mystery person or thing to show themselves, he needed some sleep.

* * *

As Draco shut the door, locked it, and silenced it, he turned around, leaned his broom against the stone wall, and reached in his pocket, taking out a handful of ripe cherries and another apple. He went to set it on the windowsill, but stopped when he saw a wrapped bundle on it already.

There was a tag sticking out from the tied top, and he read it.

_Who are you? But more importantly, meet up with him again. He needs it. –BZ._

Draco was slightly stunned, but smirked as well. _Figured I couldn't hide things from him much longer._

"Well… I was going to ask if you wanted to fly with me, but it seems Blaise knows something is up. Clever… I tried to be careful, Sheeva, I did." Draco announced. He set the fruits on the cloth as well.

He reached into his bag, and took out a white knitted blanket that he'd bought in Hogsmeade earlier that day.

"I know you said not to worry, but winter will be here sooner than you think. So, I got you something to keep you warm." He announced, hoping that it would make her turn up. He heard a soft 'blip' behind him, and smiling, he turned around.

She smiled back at him, taking his gift graciously. It was very soft, almost like her down feathers, which was why he'd picked it for her.

"Thank you, Draco. I do appreciate your gift." She wrapped it around herself immediately, tucking her wings tighter to her back. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a t shirt cut low in the back so that her wings could protrude from it with ease.

He hadn't really looked at her in a sexual way before, but she really was attractive, almost flawless. Pansy had nothing on Sheeva.

"Do you want to fly now?" She asked. Draco nodded, but motioned toward the window first.

"You should eat first."

Sheeva sat down on the sill and pulled the cherries into her hand, savoring them. She ate the apple, and finally set to work on Blaise's gift.

"Your friend is loyal to you. I thought he was a Gryffindor until I saw the Slytherin badge on his robes." She mentioned, taking a dainty bite of cheese.

"Speaking of… He mentioned that you have a task to do otherwise you will lose someone you love. He did not give any details, but from what I know of you, it is your mother, perhaps? And, the man threatening you is Voldemort?"

Draco shuddered at the mention of the dark lord's name, and looked at the floor, his unhappy thoughts returning to him.

"As I thought." She assessed. She stroked his cheek, smiling at him.

"It will be alright. Draco, look at me. I want you to remember what I am about to tell you. It will help you in your darkest times." He looked her in the eye, slightly shocked that she would address him so sternly.

"Do what you feel is right. Do not follow anyone's orders. I suggest that you take your mother and get out. You have not spoken of your father, so I am assuming that you hate him so." Her words struck him.

He was stunned. Take his mother and run?

"We're always watched. There's no way I could—

-What are you being forced to do?" She asked. He sighed, bracing himself.

"I… I have to kill Dumbledore." He admitted. She silenced, and gave him a look, wondering why.

He noticed her look.

"The Dark Lord is terrified of Dumbledore. He's the only man that the dark lord has ever feared."

"He has power over you because you allow it to be so. You must remember that you are strong. Even if you feel like you are the smallest person in the world." She said, leaving him to muse over her words.

She saw a light in his eyes as he accepted her words, and smiled at him.

"Your choice is a hard one. If it were my family, I would do anything to ensure their safety. If you do kill Dumbledore, though, Voldemort will have another enemy to face, ten thousand times more powerful than Dumbledore." Draco looked up at her again, wondering who she was talking about.

"Potter?" She had to smile at that.

"No, Draco. Me." She said boldly. He stood.

"No, you can't—

-did you forget? I am immortal and ageless. I have tried to kill myself countless times, with muggle methods and magical methods. I have asked others to kill me, or even been killed as part of torture." She explained. Her expression darkened immensely with her next choice of words.

"He is the Hitler of the magical world, and he must be stopped. I attempted to stop Hitler early on, but I failed in that endeavor. I was betrayed by a German spy. Because of that, I was one of the first batches to be sent to Auschwitz. Muggle weapons are far more dangerous, they can kill millions with the press of a button. If Voldemort is anything like Hitler, he will end up killing billions, just to purge the magical world of those he deems unfit. He must be stopped. Soon. If you take away the fear of his name, you take away his power." She explained. Draco looked at her, horrified. He'd taken Muggle Studies a few years ago, and they had briefly covered WWII.

"Auschwitz? Isn't that a—

-'_Arbeit Macht Frei_.' '_Work will set you free_.' Yes. I was there. I hid my wings, tried to cover my identity. However, when they learned I was immortal, I was sent to be experimented on by that terrible man. The 'Angel of Death'… Josef Mengele. Humans and I are not far apart in our physical ways." Her eyes closed to almost slits, and Draco could feel the anger radiating off of her like she was a furnace. It made him shudder.

"Of all the years I have been here, Draco, those moments were the worst. Again, if Voldemort is anything like Hitler, he must be stopped."

Having lost her appetite, she wrapped up the remaining food and set it aside, then pulled him into a hug, which he accepted.

Smiling, she began to lean back. Draco grew alarmed, but before he had a chance to get away, she fell out of the window, pulling him with her. Draco screamed, all the way down.

He was frozen as they neared the ground, and his heart would have pounded out of his chest if it weren't for his ribcage. _Pull up. Go up. Stop! Stop! STOP!_ He screamed in his head.

Sheeva spread her wings and they caught the air, and swooped them up at the last minute. Draco swore that if he reached out his hand, he could have touched the ground. Draco had wrapped his legs around her waist, his face so pale that he could give a ghost a run for its money. He was trembling. She was laughing.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I COULD HAVE DIED!" He roared at her. She laughed, her light, carefree laugh echoed off his mind.

"I would not drop you, silly boy."

Draco forced his body to breathe and his muscles to relax as they flew. He focused on the way the wind whipped through his hair, a slight chill in it. He focused, casting a warming charm on the both of them. She was amused.

"You can do wandless magic. That does not surprise me."

They flew on and on, swerving left and right, beneath the bridges and archways, above the rooftops and close to the lake's surface. Draco had calmed down very much by this time, and was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Sheeva returned them to the owlery, and let him go. His knees were wobbly, and he felt himself fall to the ground.

The moon was on its way to set, and Sheeva noticed Draco's eyes drooping.

"You should go get some sleep, Draco." Draco's eyes snapped open wide, and he began to protest. She held up her hand, cutting him off.

"I will see you again. Bring Blaise with you next time, I would like to speak with him, and thank him for his gift." She demanded, kissing his forehead and waving her hand, sending him back to the Slytherin door. Draco sighed.

"Bye." He muttered, before walking up to the portrait. The man looked at him, wondering who he was saying "bye" to.

"You look rough." The man said. Draco ignored the man, muttered the password, and stumbled inside when the door opened, still wobbly from the flight. He crashed on his bed, not even bothering to kick off his shoes before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

That's that for now.

Very OC, yes. Do I care? Not really. No disrespect...

Reviews are always welcome, as well as questions and concerns.

Grazie!

-Sheeva1331


	3. Chapter 3

I researched the information that I put in here, so it's not all made-up bullspit babble.

Don't own HP.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were studying in the library, hoping to find enough information to finish their Muggle Studies essay. It wasn't due until next week, but the sooner they finished it, the better. They were researching ancient Egypt, and Draco smirked. He could probably ask Sheeva, and get better results than reading the gobbledygook on the pages.

Draco was researching the many gods and goddesses of ancient Egypt. He was currently reading a description of Osiris, the god of the underworld, while Blaise was researching the origins of Pyramids.

"Hmm. Osiris, the god of the underworld, married to his sister, Isis." Draco read his notes aloud, trying to make sure he had them correct. Blaise looked up from his reading with a shocked look on his face.

"Married to his _sister_?" He asked, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, he was. It was a very common practice in ancient times, and not just in Egypt." A voice said next to them. Both boys jumped and Blaise accidentally ripped the page out of the book he'd borrowed from the library.

The book screamed at him in pain, cursing him for "tearing out his hair".

"Sorry, sorry! Reparo!" He muttered, mending the tear with his wand.

Draco looked around, checking to see if any of the other patron's attentions had been brought to their table. Nothing. He looked at Sheeva and smiled. Blaise was a little stunned, for this was a different smile than those he'd seen before. It was quite genuine.

"Hi." He greeted her. She smiled back at him, and when Blaise saw it, his heart melted. Now he understood the effect she had on Draco. Blaise cleared his throat.

"Blaise, is it? I am Sheeva." She held out her hand, and he took it, shaking it. Before he let go, he brought the back of it and placed a light kiss on the knuckles. She chuckled.

"How charming." She grabbed a chair and sat down next to them.

"You are researching Egypt, then?" She asked. They nodded, and sat back in their seats.

Blaise tried to get back to studying, but his book had shut itself on him and locked itself, refusing to open. He picked it up and tried stroking the spine as if it were _A Monster Book of Monsters._ Nothing. He even tried to coo it. Growing impatient, he picked it up and shook it.

Disgruntled, he let the book fall back to the table with a loud thump.

"I can help. What do you need to know?" She asked. Draco looked at her. Blaise sighed.

"I'm researching the pyramids. Are you a historian?" He asked. Sheeva smiled again.

"I could be."

Draco smirked. Sheeva set the books that she was reading down by her feet, and asked for a piece of parchment and a quill, which Blaise offered gratefully.

"Pharoah Khufu, like the pharaohs before him, planned out his final resting place after his death. First, his architects sectioned off a large space, and began to build upon it with large stone blocks from quarries nearby." She drew a large square, and divided that one into many smaller squares, almost like a grid.

"Now, they did use slave labor, most of them being farmers whose fields were flooded from the Nile. After the first layer was built, they built a ramp made of clay brick to make the second level. The workers dragged these large stone bricks by using logs. They would push the brick onto four logs, rolling it along the way, replacing the first log in the row with the last. Does that make sense?" She paused, looking at her diagram of the brick and logs. It was adequate. Blaise nodded, highly interested.

"This process took a little over 20 years, depending on the amounts of resources, such as stone, logs, clay, and of course, labor. When the pyramid was almost finished, they placed a large golden 'pyramid' on the top, and lined the sides with white limestone. The limestone was filed down to create the smooth straight sides of the pyramid." She explained, finishing off the diagram. Blaise nodded.

"That's… pretty simple."

Sheeva smiled.

"There is still more to be said. Do you want me to continue?" She asked. Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Khufu's pyramid was only part of a large complex built for him. There were three smaller pyramids for Khufu's three queens, a mortuary temple for Khufu's worship after death, and a valley temple connected by a causeway, which is where the funeral actually begins." She drew this out too, having to stop a few times to dip the quill in the bottle of ink.

"Wow. What book did you read this from? I want to read it!" Blaise asked. Sheeva smiled.

"I did not read it from a book." She said. Blaise paused, and then laughed.

"Who told you this?" He interrogated, hoping that she could at least tell him something valid, so that he could reference it in his paper.

"No one told me this." She said.

"Then how do you know this?" He asked. Sheeva leaned in to the table, as though wanting to tell a secret. Blaise leaned in too.

"I lived it." She whispered.

Blaise snorted, and then looked at Draco, who was glaring at him. He looked back at Sheeva, who was still smiling, and then looked back at Draco.

_Are you serious?_

"You…" He started. Sheeva nodded.

"Just lie and say you read a Muggle history book." Draco suggested, going back to reading about Osiris and his duties as underworld "keeper".

Blaise remained silent for a few minutes, and then looked at the parchment. It was well drawn, and the explanation was so easy to understand that he couldn't shake the feeling that she really knew what she was talking about.

He gave her a look.

"How?"

Sheeva smiled at him.

"Immortality. It may seem to be a blessing, but it is indeed a curse. However… It has its advantages." She muttered.

Blaise's mouth dropped open.

Draco laughed softly.

"That was my reaction too." He blurted.

"Did she give you that feather, feather-boy?" He asked Draco. Draco nodded. Blaise asked her where she'd gotten it.

A group of students passed, hardly looking at them, as they were busy talking amongst themselves.

"We will talk later." She said before standing and picking up her books, taking them with her as she vanished with a 'blip'.

"Well, she's not from Slytherin. She's not a Gryffindor, either. What house is she from? Wait, she's a Hufflepuff?" Blaise asked. Draco shook his head. Blaise groaned aloud.

"She's a _Ravenclaw?_" He questioned. Draco chuckled and shook his head. Blaise gave him another look.

"She doesn't have a house."

Blaise had been taking a drink of water when he gasped and choked on the water.

"What?" He barked, catching the attention of a few students.

Blaise cringed slightly.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't have a house'? Is she a student? A teacher?" At his questions, Draco shrugged.

"Ask her. She seems to trust you, as well." Draco muttered, returning to his work.

_Maybe I should talk to Sheeva about this gods and goddesses stuff. There are so many, it's hard to remember them all._

"I'm going to talk to Sheeva about this stuff later. Want to come with me? You can ask your questions. But, if she chooses not to answer, you should probably let it go." He shuddered as he remembered her mood shift when she was talking about Auschwitz. He told himself that he would not bring it up if they have to cover it in more depth in Muggle Studies, even if he did need more information.

* * *

A few days later, on Halloween, of all times, Draco and Blaise were trying to finish their meal, eager to get out and rush to the owlery.

Draco was about to stuff a Pink Lady apple into his pocket when Blaise tapped him and pointed at the great hall's door, mouth slightly open. The apple slipped from Draco's hand and rolled off the table and into the middle of the floor.

Sheeva was walking in, smiling at the filled hall, taking a deep breath in through her nose. The smells were joyous to her, and her mouth began to water as she imagined the taste of the food. Something warm on this chilly day sounded absolutely thrilling, and the kitchens had been locked.

Sheeva knelt down gracefully to pick up the apple and brushed it off with the hem of her dress before she strode over to the Slytherin table. Pansy glared at her, and Sheeva smirked back.

"You can't sit here." She hissed, setting her leg down on the table, blocking the available seat next to her. It was only available because Neville had accidentally exploded his Shrinking Potion all over Goyle's back, as well as poor Neville himself.

"Excuse me, but I do believe it is. I will sit on your foot. Else, move it. I am starved, and a bowl of hot soup sounds delightful." She stood tall, giving Pansy a look that slightly frightened Draco and Blaise. Pansy looked back at Draco, shrieking.

"Are you going to let this wench talk to me like this, Drakkie?" She spat. Draco went to smirk, but steeled himself.

In order to prevent a fight, Blaise elbowed Crabbe hard in the ribcage, causing Crabbe to drop his fork and groan in pain. Blaise glared at Crabbe, silently telling him to move. Grumbling, Crabbe slid over.

"You can sit by me, ma'am. Being as Pansy's an utter pug-nosed twat." He stated, motioning a hand next to him, as well as not revealing her name.

"Pansy, is it? Thank you, mister…" She asked, smiling, a twinkle in her eye. She was playing things just as well. She walked around the table and sat herself down. She wore an ankle-length red dress, with the white blanket Draco had bought her wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl.

"Blaise Zabini." He introduced himself yet again.

"Thank you. I tried to sneak into the kitchens, but they were locked. I am wondering, what is the occasion?" She asked. Draco held out his hand and introduced himself too, smirking all the while.

"Today is Halloween. I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself. Sheeva curtly nodded.

"Ah, All-Hallow's Eve. One of my favorite holidays." She stated, then smiled, remembering things.

"I heard that Muggles in the Dark Ages had a field-day with this holiday. Many women were considered to be witches, and were burned at the stake. Paris was said to be overrun with black smoke, cries of the women filling the night sky. And, for what? 'Witchcraft is a sin.' Silly Muggles." She stated, fiddling with her napkin a little while trying to keep a straight face. Pansy scoffed.

"Yes, muggles are incredibly stupid, not to mention pathetically inferior. Wouldn't you agree, Drakkie?" She said, sending him a look that begged him to get the stranger away.

"What was your name?" He asked, ignoring Pansy's comment completely. Sheeva finished ladling some vegetable and beef stew into a bowl, and smiled.

"Joan." She lied, taking a few healthy bites of stew. She gave a small 'hmmm' in delight as she slowly chewed it and savored it. The green string beans that burst, the slight crunch of the carrots, and the sinewy texture of the meat as she chewed put her in bliss. Blaise noted the way she savored it, and made a mental note to bring soup a little more often.

Pansy cleared her throat with an obvious "ahem".

Draco looked at her.

"What?" He asked. Pansy crossed her arms.

"You're ignoring me, Drakkie!" She huffed. Sheeva set her spoon down and snapped her fingers at Pansy, catching her attention.

"It is obvious that he does not like that nickname. Spare him, and the rest of us, as well as our eardrums, and call him by his proper name. As for your comment earlier, keep your hideous thoughts to yourself, yes?" She snapped. The Slytherins around her snickered, and Blaise couldn't help but crack up.

Pansy, outraged, stood and stormed off, tears welling in her eyes.

"That… was outstanding, Joan!" Blaise complimented. Sheeva smiled at him, then looked at the decorations in the great hall. She paused when her eyes met Dumbledore's, whose eyes twinkled back at her.

"Yes, well, it was highly annoying. Now… This soup is delicious."

"Joan, interesting name. Care to share?" Draco asked. Sheeva nodded.

"Joan of Arc, a Muggle, born in 1412, died in 1431. She was a heroine of France, as she led them to several victories in the Hundred Years' War. However, she was captured and put on trial. They executed her by burning her at the stake for 'insubordination' and, plainly speaking, 'not complying with the normal beliefs. It is a pity; she was put to death at 19. Such a nice woman, too." Sheeva explained, taking a few more mouthfuls of soup. The others that were listening in assumed that Sheeva was complimenting the memory of Joan of Arc, whereas Blaise and Draco understood that she'd known her at one time.

Sheeva felt someone's leering eyes on her, and glanced around, peering out of her peripheral visions. The leering came from Professor Snape.

"I see that Severus Snape is still here." She muttered. In order to ignore the leering gaze, she turned to Blaise.

"So then, what are you covering in Muggle Studies? Were you able to get your essay finished?" She asked.

"Well, he has us skipping all over Muggle history, so now we're learning about the 1940's, again. This time, though, it's in more detail. If we have to read any more, I'll have even more nightmares." Blaise answered. Sheeva blinked and shuddered again, having an educated guess as to what he could be talking about.

"Oh?" She asked. Draco tapped Blaise on the shoulder, shortly shaking his head no. This was a topic to be avoided.

Sheeva forced herself to smile. The tension in the room was building. She hurriedly finished her soup and quietly excused herself. Draco and Blaise stood as well, asking if they could show her around the castle. She smiled again, genuinely, and nodded her head. Together, they walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring the gossipy whispers of the other students.

* * *

Well, I'm definitely getting more into this than I originally planned, but I don't mind. Writing is good for me.

Have a wonderful day, all!

Grazie.

-Sheeva1331.


	4. Chapter 4

Do I really have to write another disclaimer? Don't own HP. Do own "Sheeva." Thank you. This chapter contains smut. Just a warning.

* * *

Pansy lurked behind them, pausing every once in a while to ensure that she kept her distance. She couldn't resist glaring at Joan with hateful eyes.

_Joan, with her horrid red dress and that god-awful black hair. She thinks she's so fucking perfect. Stealing my man! How dare she? Not only Draco, but toying with Blaise, too?_

Sheeva giggled lightly as Draco finished a joke. She played along, keeping up her act of calm, even though she knew that they were being followed with hateful eyes.

The halls were quite empty, and Pansy reached for her wand hidden in her sleeve, ready to cast a curse of the hideous Joan, when a couple passed her, giggling hand in hand as they ran to find an unused classroom.

Pansy calmed herself. She'd wait until she could corner Joan. What had she even been thinking?

Hurriedly she went back to the Slytherin commons, sat down on the couch, and began to wait.

* * *

Students emptied the great hall, and the sound of dinner being over reached the three in the owlery. Blaise and Draco looked up, surprised. It had only been a short while since they'd left.

"Well that time went by fast." Blaise muttered, then turned back to Sheeva, attempting to continue the conversation that they had.

"So what happened after you broke into the Bastille?" He asked. Draco turned around too, highly interested. Sheeva smiled.

"Had myself a good time chopping off heads. Had to pretend I got hurt, too, otherwise someone would have found out." She whispered. Silence washed over them. Sheeva blinked, and sat back.

"I hate to cut this conversation short, but there is something that I have to do. Someone that I have to talk to. So, goodbye, Draco, Blaise. I shall see you around." With that, she smiled, waved her hand, and they reappeared, sitting at the base of the portrait. Blaise looked at the long white feather in his lap, and smiled.

"Now I know where you got it. You were right. She is a wonderful owl." They stood quickly as a few students rushed in, laughing and chatting amongst each other. The portrait gave Draco and Blaise a look; it wasn't everyday that two students appeared out of nowhere, and sitting on the floor, of all things.

"Well, Malfoy, what are you up to, then? You've been acting quite strange." The man asked. Malfoy ignored him, stated the password, and walked in.

Pansy turned her head, and upon seeing them, she stood sharply, and rushed up to Draco and slapped him on the cheek.

"You are a total assbag! How dare you let her talk to me like that! Especially a mudblood like her!" Pansy screeched. Blaise and Draco exchanged glances. They didn't quite know what to say.

"And you!" She pointed at Blaise, who crossed his arms and stared back at her.

She reared back her hand and smacked him too. He groaned. She was much stronger than he thought she'd be.

"How dare you let her call me hideous? Both of you!" She screeched.

_You are. _Blaise thought, but he must have let the thought show on his face, because in the next second she was attacking him, punching his lip. Draco went to pull her off of Blaise, and as he did, she kicked Blaise in between the legs. He let out a pained high-pitched scream, brought his hands to his groin, cradling his hurting family jewels.

"Parkinson, calm down, now!" Snape's voice boomed amongst the commotion. Pansy took a few deep breaths, face red. When Draco finally felt that it was ok to release her, he did, and she fell flat on her butt. The other Slytherins snickered, but it quieted down immediately when Snape glared at them.

"I hate to take points away from my own house, but your violence, Parkinson, will not be tolerated, and has cost you ten points. Now get to bed, all of you. I do not want to come here again. Is… that… clear?" He questioned, looking around the room. At Blaise's feet, he saw the white feather, and his expression softened slightly. He turned quickly on his heel, and Blaise stooped down to pick the feather up quickly, hiding it in his sleeve.

* * *

A knock on Snape's door brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at the door. He turned the classical music down on the radio with a flick of his wand.

"Permesso." He called out. When she entered, he sat up straight, slightly shocked. A rare smile spread on his face, and he stood and strode over to her.

"You haven't changed." He whispered, almost unable to believe the circumstances. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You have aged, quite wonderfully… Severus." She greeted back. He stepped aside, and beckoned her in, shutting the door. He locked it, and silenced it, as he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked. She smiled sweetly, and shook her head.

"Water? …Wine?" He asked, determined to be a good host. She thought for a second, and slowly nodded.

"Yes, please. Some wine would be wonderful."

She sat herself down at his table, wings out and hair down. He took a moment to look her over. She was still ever so stunning with the radiant black hair, red dress. He also noted that she had her shield up.

"I must admit, I was surprised to see you in the Great Hall, as well as one of your feathers at Blaise's feet." He started. She smiled and nodded. Her smile was still the same, and he couldn't help but sigh. Her smile still brought him peace.

"Both Blaise and Draco are pleasant. Although, Pansy, not so much." She admitted. Snape sighed, pinching his nose where the eyebrows ended. She didn't need to remind him.

"She kicked Blaise between the legs." He admitted. Sheeva looked at him, a hint of anger in her eye. She took a sip of the red wine, mulling it around in her mouth. It was sweet, yet dry. Severus never failed to surprise with his excellent taste in wine.

"Did she, now? She is quite jealous, and oblivious. Draco does not like her. Yet, I do not think that she would get the hint if it smacked her upside the head." She smiled.

Snape stared at her, a slight smile on his face. He hadn't smiled in years; it was very foreign to his facial muscles.

They listened to the crackling of the fire, and the soft music playing from the radio for a few minutes before Sheeva spoke up.

"How have you been, Severus?" She asked. He almost smiled back at her.

"You don't know?" He asked. She chuckled.

"I do, yes. However, I cannot keep up with everything, now. The magical world and the muggle world are constantly changing."

"Where to begin? I have been teaching here almost for 20 years. Other than that, I've been work—

He stopped suddenly and hissed, grabbing at his left arm. Sheeva looked at him sadly, and nodded. She set down her wine glass and moved to him, pulling up his sleeve and gazing at the mark. It was moving, the eyes glowing a lime-green.

"Voldemort must be calling you." She assessed. Snape flinched slightly, but slowly nodded his head.

"Either that, or he is furious." He growled, gripping the arm of the chair. Sheeva formed a sign with her hands and set it on his forearm, and Snape's pain subsided. She made a face of slight discomfort. When the pain was gone, she looked hard in his eyes, searching for the truth. He could have blocked her, fed her lies, but instead, let her in, knowing that she would understand, of all people.

"Oh, Severus. Your journey has been hard on you." She whispered, setting her hand on his cheek and caressing it with her thumb. He leaned in to her touch, and placed a kiss on her wrist in appreciation.

"After Lily… I… Swore to do what it took to avenge her. I became a spy for Dumbledore." He admitted. Sheeva smiled.

"I see. Her death gave you strength, and hope." She whispered. She went to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"I would have not made it if it weren't for you, Sheeva." He said, standing and tugging at her wrist lightly, hoping to bring her into an embrace. She accepted it, to his relief, smiling.

"I seem to have that effect on people." She muttered. The song on the radio changed to "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, and she smiled.

"This was, how do you say… 'all the rage' back in the day. Such a wonderful lullabye." She said, taking his left hand in hers and setting her right hand on his shoulder. Slowly they began to dance as Snape set his hand on the middle of her back.

"It's one of my pastimes… What have you been doing all these years?" He asked. She smiled.

"Traveling. Africa has come quite a long way, and I even stopped by Germany, in hopes of bringing some closure to the past." She mentioned. He softened, and held her tightly against his body, only wishing that she was ok.

"I noticed you have your shield up. You don't need it around me. I've already seen them." He whispered. She nodded.

"I only have it up so that I do not scare away Draco or Blaise. They have been very good to me."

Snape looked at her, and smiled, kissing her forehead lightly, like she used to for him.

"Malfoy and Zabini are better than most. They're quite intelligent students, I'm proud of them." He admitted.

She set her head on his chest, and smiled, inhaling his scent. It was still the same spicy scent as many years ago. He caught the scent of her hair, and chuckled.

"Still bathing in the prefect's bathroom?" He asked. She nodded.

"You remembered."

"How could I forget?" He asked. It had been their first meeting. The first, of many.

"You were…" He began to say, then stopped himself. She looked up at him.

"I?"

He leaned down, set a hand on her cheek, and kissed her, pouring years of love, of missing her into it. His heart beat against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He let his hands stroke her back, the soft, smooth skin like silk on his fingertips. He ran one up to hold the back of her neck and the other down to the small of her back, just below the cutoff point for her dress for her wings.

"Sev…" She whispered as he broke the kiss. Without another word, they kissed again, more passionately and more fully. He ran his hands through her curly black locks, breaking away to kiss and lick her neck, which she arched for him to give more access.

"I've missed your voice. Your heart. Even your scars, Sheeva… I've missed _you._" He whispered. At this, she let her shield fall, and her smooth, flawless skin was replaced with the real skin she hid. Her wings retracted into her body. He continued to kiss her neck, now focused on a cut mark on the right side. He snaked his hands along her back, tracing the many whip-marks and a few bullet-holes with the tips of his fingers.

She shuddered and melted at his touch, and let out a small moan when he lightly bit the scar that he was currently kissing.

"God, I have missed you too, Severus. It is a rare find, someone who can accept me as I am." She leaned into his touch, and he effortlessly picked her up and lied her down on his bed, crawling to hover over her. He attached his mouth to her chest, supporting himself on one hand while the other groped her sides. She set her hands on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

He paused, his hands at the zipper line of her red dress, glancing at her. She nodded, and he unzipped it, helping to take it off of her. He stopped to gaze at her, clad in just her underwear, which matched the dress. More whip-marks and a stab-wound near her heart, as well as bullet-holes were spread across her skin, but he didn't mind.

They fascinated him. He trailed his fingers along them, one of them being particularly his favorite, as the story behind it was thrilling. He kissed her palm, making his way across the forearm, across the black tattoo with the numbers: 101878.

He kissed her nipples, already well erect from his ministrations. He was pleased—he wouldn't stand for anything else. He took one in his mouth, rubbing the other with his thumb. The areolas were dark, rough and calloused from different things over the years. She was mewling at his touch, hands still in his hair, rubbing her legs together to alleviate the intense, aching need he put between them.

She was panting, attempting to push his head lower down her body. He obliged the silent request, and kissed down her stomach until he reached the red underwear. He moved her legs apart, and she draped one over his shoulders.

She gasped loudly as he licked at the fabric, smirking when he found that they were drenched. He grabbed the fabric at their sides and kissed her thigh, nibbling a nasty stab-wound scar in the vicinity of the femoral artery. He set them aside and went back to licking her between the legs. He licked and sucked at her folds, wishing to embed her cries of pleasure in his memory. He intentionally avoided her clitoris until she grabbed his hair again.

"Please, Severus, tease me no more!"

With that, he nipped and sucked the clitoris almost roughly, circled it with the tip of his tongue, and she snapped, moaning out his name as she came, panting heavily. He lapped up everything that he could, and her body would twitch whenever he accidentally brushed her clitoris with his tongue. She shuddered as he slowed down and crawled back up to hover over her again.

"Merlin, how I've missed that, too." He sighed, kissing her deeply.

"I do not think this is fair. I have already gotten mine, yet you are still fully clothed." She clicked her tongue, wrapped her legs around him, and flipped them over. This caught him slightly by surprise.

She beamed down at him, and began to unbutton his robes, which he still hadn't changed out of. He let out a small 'hmmm' of pleasure as she dragged her nails down his chest. It was a bit paler than she remembered, however, she kept in mind that he had grown up. There was a small patch of black chest hair, and she giggled as she ran her hands across it and down his stomach. He sucked in a breath.

"I will enjoy teasing you, Severus." She purred sultrily, grinding herself against his groin as she set to unbuckling his belt.

"It's… only… fair…" He struggled to get out as she unzipped his pants and began to stroke him. He sat up and shrugged off his robes, throwing them off the bed. His arms had more muscle than she remembered, and she chuckled at that.

When she brought her head down to close her mouth around him, he groaned and threw his head back, one hand grabbing a fistful of her hair and the other grabbing a fistful of sheet. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and fluttered shut as she continued.

He could feel his release building, and he groaned at her.

"Wait…. Please…" He groaned out. She stopped, and sat up. After a few deep breaths, he kissed her deeply, and she crawled back on top of him, moved her hand between them to align himself with her, and thrust him in. She moaned, beginning to buck her hips furiously. He set his hands on her hips, using his thumb to stroke her clitoris once more.

It didn't take her long to come again, and she thrust on him, hard, riding out her release. He came as well, spilling into her and calling out her name through gritted teeth. His hands squeezed her hips and their toes curled, before their muscles relaxed.

Sheeva fell at his side, resting her head on his chest and panting heavily. She closed her eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it, kissing the top of her head once again.

"Stay. Please." He whispered. She nodded.

"Yes, Sev…" She whispered back, before drifting into sleep. As soon as a little energy returned to him, he pulled the covers over the both of them, giving her another kiss goodnight.

* * *

It's been a while since I've written something like this, but it was quite intense, wouldn't you agree?

By the way, "Permesso" is Italian for "Permission", and "Reordinare" (from the fall of the pancakes) means "Reorganize".

Ciao, tutti!


	5. Chapter 5

Almost all of the students realized that Snape was in a slightly better mood while teaching potions, and he didn't even snap at Neville and Seamus quite so harshly when his potion exploded, and actually gave Hermione a slight compliment when she correctly (to no one's surprise) recited the ingredients for the ever famous Polyjuice Potion.

Draco actually thought it was one of the most pleasant and easy-going Potions classes he'd attended in all of his years.

_With how calm he seems today, you'd think he'd have gotten laid? _Draco had written down on a piece of parchment. He was sliding it over to Blaise when Snape appeared behind him.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Zabini?" He drawled, arms crossed. Zabini froze.

"No, sir. Nothing." He lied.

With a wave of his wand, the parchment flew out from underneath the book Blaise had hid it under and into Snape's hand.

He read it, and quirked an eyebrow. He burned it with another wave of his wand and walked away, thinking: _Not that it's any of your business but, yes. Yes. I. Did._

He dismissed the class, being as it was the last class he had for the day, and being in such a good mood… but he didn't tell them that.

Blaise and Draco rushed out of the room, and Snape poked his head out of the classroom, curious as to which way they were heading. When they made for the direction of the owlery, he chuckled to himself and shook his head. _Still living in the owlery. I'll have to stop by and say hello._

X

Sheeva greeted them cheerfully as they arrived, then gave them a look.

"You are out early today?" She asked. They grinned and nodded.

"Snape's in a good mood today. He let us go early." Draco explained, huffing as he sat down to regain his breath. Sheeva smiled.

"I see."

Blaise sat down somewhat painfully, wincing as a pain shot through his thigh. Sheeva picked up on it.

"Are you in pain, Blaise?" She asked, knowing full well he probably was. Embarrassed, slowly Blaise nodded.

"Pansy kicked him in the balls. She blew up on us for letting you talk to her like that. Be careful. She's dumb, but don't get on her bad side." Draco explained. Sheeva scoffed, and chuckled.

"So I noticed. Here, Blaise, hold still." She demanded, forming a few seals. A white light surrounded her hands and floated over to his groin, and sank into his trousers. A few seconds later, Blaise looked extremely happy, and not in the sexual sense.

"I feel so much better!" He blurted.

They sat in silence for a while, the wind whistling through the window being the only sound between the three, other than the hooting of the owls. Blaise seemed amused with being able to see his breath, and then he realized just how cold it was.

"You really should find yourself a better place to sleep Sheeva. You could get really sick." Blaise commented. Sheeva shook her head.

"He's right. You can share our room. It's way too cold up here. You're a good person. It doesn't sit well with me, knowing that you're up here freezing your ass off." Draco put it. Again, Sheeva shook her head.

"That is not necces—

"Please." Draco and Blaise said in unison, in more a demanding tone than they'd wished. Sheeva then began to look nervous.

"Would you understand?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her knees and tucking them in to her chest.

Draco was the first to move, reaching out his hand to touch her face, tilting her head up to look her in the eye.

"Trust us, please." He asked. Sheeva nodded, and waved her hand, moving them to their room. She shut the door, locked it, silenced the room, and even cast her version of a muffliato spell to drown out the common room.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked softly. Blaise looked at the two, and felt proud of his friend. He held out his hand for her to take it. She smiled sadly before taking it.

"I have a shield up. It is the only way humans will accept me." She said, before forming another sign and dispelling the shield. As it fell, her scars showed, and she protruded her wings from her back. Blaise looked at the back of her hand, trailing his eyes along a scar that went from her middle finger to underneath the sleeve of her shirt.

"Over the years, I have been shot. Stabbed. Drowned. Burned in flame. Dismembered. Beheaded. My body parts come back, but the scars stay." She explained.

Draco and Blaise were horrified, but amazed at the same time.

"When I sleep, my shield falls. Very few do I trust."

When Draco saw the numbers tattooed on her arm, he began to shiver.

"Are those from Auschwitz?" He asked, looking at them. Sheeva turned her arm over, and showed them fully.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice cracked, scared. Draco and Blaise exchanged glances. Draco was the first to pull up his sleeve, showing his mark.

Sheeva looked at it sadly, reaching out to touch it with her fingers. Draco shivered, the feeling making him incredibly excited.

Blaise showed his as well.

"It must be a hard burden to bear. However, I do understand your plight." She muttered, pulling them both into a hug. They were stunned at first, but slowly hugged her back. They couldn't help but notice the whip marks. Draco absentmindedly trailed his fingers along them.

"Does it hurt terribly, or have you gotten used to them?" She asked, curious.

"It hurts like hell. Last night was pretty bad." Blaise admitted, breaking out of his state of shock. Sheeva looked up at him, and nodded.

"Voldemort must have been furious, then." She assessed.

She began to cry, and they moved her to Draco's bed, lying her down in it. Draco lied next to her at her front, while Blaise lied at her back.

"I was frightened that you would not understand. That you would be disgusted." She cried, holding onto Draco's shirt and holding Blaise's hand.

They hushed her, Draco stroking her hair the way that his mother used to, and Blaise rubbing his free hand on her arm.

"With all of your stories, I kind of expected some." Draco whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She calmed down, and eventually fell asleep, her breaths coming out in short wisps. Neither Draco nor Blaise moved, and instead, rested their heads as well and went to sleep.

X

Sheeva stirred slowly, taking a deep breath. She gasped slightly as she realized that she was not in the owlery. Snapping her eyes open, she sat up and looked around.

_Ah. Draco's bedroom._

Her sudden awakening woke the other two, and they stretched and slowly opened their eyes. They looked at Sheeva, who smiled back at them, and gently reached out to touch their cheeks. As they saw how the moonlight reflected off of her wings and her skin, their jaws dropped. It had been a while for Draco to see her in such light, but Blaise was taken aback.

Sheeva had immediately retracted her wings and put her shield up as they heard loud footsteps outside the door.

"Drakkie! Are you coming to—Pansy's voice called out as she rushed in, then stopped at the sight of Sheeva practically straddling Blaise and Draco's legs.

Pansy turned on Sheeva, furious. Draco locked the door and set up a silencing charm before anyone else rushed in. Pansy had withdrawn her wand, pointing it at Sheeva, jabbing the end of it against her neck. She stared back at Pansy calmly.

"Joan, how dare you bewitch them? You and your hair. Your looks. That must be all you can give them, isn't it? You can just fuck them into thinking you're all types of hot shit." Pansy hissed.

"True beauty comes from within, silly girl." Sheeva whispered calmly.

"Don't talk to me, mudblood!" Pansy spat back. Blaise and Draco went to move toward her to pull Pansy away, but Sheeva shook her head.

"Stay where you are. Let her vent her fury. She cannot hurt me." Sheeva smiled, her eyes reflecting a hint of taunt. Pansy flared at this, too.

"Who do you think you are, ordering them around like that? Mudblood?"

Sheeva smiled even more, almost a smirk. She crossed her arms, and chuckled.

"You think I am muggle-born? You are mistaken. However, this is not about me. You need to see to reason." Her eyes began to glow, and Pansy couldn't help but stare into them.

Afraid, Pansy reared back her hand, readying a spell, and Draco and Blaise rushed to stop her. Sheeva grabbed Pansy's shoulder and held her in place. Sheeva closed her eyes briefly and then snapped them open.

"Vivi il tuo incubo." She muttered. In the next second, Pansy shrieked and backed off, swinging her arms and punching at wild things. In the process, she dropped her wand and it clattered to the floor. Sheeva bent down and picked it up, handing it to Draco for safekeeping.

"Get away from her! Sissy!" She cried out, running at someone, trying to cast spells at whoever it was. She turned around sharply, and began to throw even more punches. Draco and Blaise had backed away against the wall, and were watching, horrified.

Pansy turned back around and screamed, running over to where "sissy" must have been, kneeling down and crying.

"You killed her. You killed my sister! She did nothing wrong, and you killed her!" Pansy wailed, sobbing hysterically. Sheeva walked up to her, set her hand on Pansy's head, and dispelled the spell by pulling a dark cloud out of Pansy's head. She threw the cloud in the fire and it screamed and exploded.

Pansy looked around, remembering where she was. She turned, and saw the three of them, standing and staring back at her. Sheeva, taking pity, held out a hand for Pansy to take it. Pansy flinched.

Pansy stared at it, and then looked at Sheeva's face, and Pansy somewhat calmed down.

"Your sister is safe. Do not think that I will not fight back. I can, and I will."

After waiting for a while, Sheeva put down her hand, and stepped aside, turning her back on Pansy. Pansy slowly stood, and went to punch Sheeva in the back of the head. Sheeva turned sharply, catching her hand midair, and twisted it around her back.

"Foolish girl. I do not bewitch others. I see for their acceptance with my own power. Now, remember my words, girl, and forget your hate." Sheeva hissed, hitting the back of Pansy's head and knocking her out. She let Pansy fall to the floor, staring off into the distance.

Draco went over to Pansy and picked her up, mentioning that he was going to take her to the hospital wing.

"Her wand backfired." Sheeva called after him as he left. He paused and nodded, signaling that he heard her. Sheeva snapped her fingers, and sent him straight to the hospital wing. Blaise set a hand on Sheeva's shoulder.

"I am sorry you saw that." She started. Blaise shook his head, and smiled.

"Don't be. She needed to be taught a lesson."

Sheeva's stomach growled, and she gritted her teeth. She chuckled slightly, and began to walk out of Draco's room. Blaise followed behind and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Thankfully, the common room was unoccupied, as everyone was at dinner.

"Dinner sounds great right now. Doesn't surprise me that you speak Italian. 'Live your nightmare'?" He asked, translating it. She smiled at him and nodded.

"It is very useful. I was not allowed to use my magic on Kadessa because I am a woman. It was a way of keeping females inferior." She explained, lifting her dress a little to step onto the platform behind the portrait. He stepped out into the hallway first, and held out his hand to her. She took it and stepped down, turning her head to thank the man in the portrait. He was slightly stunned that someone even thanked him, and stammered out a "you're welcome, ma'am".

"After my husband was murdered in the war and Mayfil took over Kadessa, I rallied a few of the oppressed and stormed Mayfil's capital city. We liberated a part of Kadessa, and on our assassination attempt of the senator of Mayfil, I was ambushed and betrayed by one of our own." She explained as they walked up the stone steps to the Great Hall. Blaise listened, amazed.

"They kept me, trying to get secrets out of me. They tortured me, and even resorted to parading my child around in front of me. When they learned that she was the offspring of a Kadessian and a Mayfil citizen, they killed her. The mixing of our blood is not accepted." They turned the corner, and she lowered her voice, looking around. Blaise cast a bubble around them that prevented others from listening in on them.

"When Senator Kagure learned what I had done, he sent a rescue team. My husband had been one of his best captains, and he was impressed with my raid. A scientist built a device that they used to banish me here, since I would not have been accepted back into Kadessian society. I set up a bomb to explode the lab to eradicate the evidence. I did not want my people to follow." She admitted as they walked into the Great Hall.

"We will finish this conversation later, if you do not mind." She whispered as they took their seat at the Slytherin table. She found herself catching eyes with Severus, who tipped his wine goblet to her. She smiled and nodded back at him.

She had just finished ladling some New England Clam Chowder into a bowl when Draco sat down across from the two, looking slightly upset.

"Draco, are you alright?" Sheeva asked. Draco looked up at her.

"What did you show Pansy?" He asked.

"Her worst nightmare."

Draco smirked, and helped himself to some steak and kidney pie.

"I do apologize. However, she will not remember about meeting me at all. Perhaps now she will leave you alone. After this, I will remain out of sight, and only eat from the kitchens. Most of the elves are nice to me." She explained. Draco and Blaise nodded.

It was for the better, but it still meant that they would be spending less time with her. They had been slacking in a few of their other classes, save for Muggle Studies.

Sheeva looked around when she was finished, and noticed Madam Pomfrey striding over to Severus, and became slightly alarmed. She watched the medic's lips as she told him something. His eyes widened and he scanned the room, searching for Sheeva. They locked eyes, and he gave her a look. She turned away from his gaze.

The three of them finished their meal in silence. Blaise found himself shivering as they stepped out of the hall, and again asked Sheeva to stay in their room for the evening. They even offered to expand the bed so that it could fit the three of them with ease.

"Zabini! Malfoy!" Snape called behind them, making all three of them stop. They turned around, and groaned inwardly as they saw the head of house walking up to them.

"You are to return to your rooms at once. I need to speak with you, ma'am." He growled, unpleased. Sheeva nodded. Blaise and Draco began to protest.

"If it's about Pansy, she attacked—Draco began.

"She was only defending herself—Blaise started.

Snape glared at them, crossing his arms and standing up as tall as he could. Sheeva tapped both Blaise and Draco, and smiled at them gratefully.

"Thank you, but I will handle this. I will see the both of you later this evening." She said in her light and carefree voice. They nodded, stepped back, and turned around and finished the short walk to the commons. Sheeva watched as they walked away, pleased with them.

"My room. Now." He said, looking around, trying to keep the attention drawn to them at a minimum.

As soon as Snape shut the door to his room, he locked it, silenced it, and set his head against the door and let out a heavy sigh. Sheeva found herself chuckling.

"So, she woke up, did she?" She asked. Snape turned, and nodded.

"You can't go attacking students like that. Times have changed." He said. He was more worried for her than anyone else. Sheeva shrugged her shoulders.

"The boys were right. She did attack me. I simply taught her a lesson. I had her live her nightmare, and wiped all knowledge of me from her. She will remember the words I told, but nothing more." She explained. Severus nodded knowingly. She'd had to do that a few times when she'd been at Hogwarts during his school years.

"I believe you. It doesn't surprise me, either." He smiled.

She smiled back at him and hugged herself, feeling a little out-of-place.

"I let my shield fall. I told Blaise how I came to be here. They have offered to share their room with me." She admitted. Severus sighed.

"It is better than sleeping in the owlery. I told you that they would accept you. You are always welcome here, as well." He admitted, encasing her in a hug. She hugged him back, and rested her head on his chest.

"Sleeping arrangements are not the only reason that I asked you here. There is also a pressing matter. You understand what Draco must do? There is only half a semester before he is out of time to complete this task. His family is at risk, but so is his innocence." Snape began, tensing a little as he thought of the unfairness of the situation. Sheeva nodded.

"Yes, I know. I do not think that he is doing this for his father, but more for his mother. I do not plan on allowing any harm to come to him, nor do I plan for harm to come to his mother."

Severus sighed, and kissed the top of her head. He broke away from the hug and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands, frustrated.

"He must kill Dumbledore, as well as find a way for the Death Eaters to storm the castle. The last part has already been figured out. Hopefully, if Draco fails in the other portion of the task, his mother will still be spared." Severus mused. Sheeva sat down next to him and set his head in her lap, which he allowed. She rubbed his upper arms and stroked his hair in silence.

She was trying to think of a plan, some way that she could prevent the death of Dumbledore without too much trouble.

Severus opened his eyes, and looked up at her. She glanced down at him, thinking still.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. He took a breath.

"I…Don't know. All I can do for the moment is watch over my godson. I made an unbreakable vow." He stated. She nodded.

Severus looked at the grandfather clock. It was nearing 10. He groaned and sat up. He sat down at his desk and scribbled a note on a piece of paper, handed it to her and headed over to his door.

"I need to do my rounds. We will finish this conversation some other time." He said, opening it and dismissing her.

"Yes, we shall." She exited the room, looking at a few students with a glare as they walked by, as they were looking back and starting to gossip. She took her time in walking to the Slytherin entrance, still mulling her ideas over in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

So, I kinda bent the storyline, a little. I was practically doing that anyway, but meh. I had to resubmit this chapter because I forgot to proofread it the first time, and noticed a few mistakes. If there are any others, please let me know via review. Thank you.

I'm not doing this for fame or money. Just personal satisfaction.

Enjoy.

This will probably turn into a Blaise x Sheeva x Draco love triangle thing.

* * *

"May I help you, miss?" He asked.

"Yes, please. I would like to come in. I have been given permission by Professor Severus Snape." She said, showing him the parchment. The man looked at it, nodding and swinging open the door. She ignored the other people in the common room that were studying, and walked straight to Draco and Blaise's room, shutting the door behind her quickly and locking it.

Blaise looked up from an essay that he was writing for potions, and smiled when he saw it was her. He set his work aside; the essay on the Polyjuice Potion was not due for another few days.

"Well, what did he have to say?" He questioned, eager to know if she'd been in trouble. Sheeva smiled and shook her head.

"He just wanted to voice some concerns, that is all. Where is Draco? I wanted to ask him something."

Blaise chuckled, and pointed to the bathroom. Sheeva nodded, then found the floor suddenly interesting.

"I can't imagine what it's like, being the only one of your kind." Blaise began, trying to bring up the conversation they were having earlier. Sheeva looked up at him and shrugged.

"Over the years, I have gotten used to it. I do not know if I even want to go back. I have nothing there." She sat down on the bed next to him and he hugged her.

"No one has been here since?" He asked. She nodded her head, her gut wrenching in fear.

She didn't know what had happened due to her attempt at liberation; whether it'd only gotten Kadessa into more trouble, or if Kadessa had been able to fight back and take their freedom. It tore at her, not knowing.

The bathroom door opened and Draco stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw Sheeva, he apologized quickly and threw his bathrobe on. Sheeva chuckled.

"I have seen countless naked men. Do you think I would be offput by seeing you naked?" She laughed at his shyness. He rushed over to the divider and clothed himself, stepping back out a minute later towel-drying his hair.

Sheeva stood, flew up to him, and grabbed the towel away from him, looking at him mischievously. He stopped, confused.

"Say go." She said. Draco, hesitating, muttered "go", wondering what she was going to do. He let out a startled cry as she began to dry his hair furiously, stopping after he shouted it for the fifth time. He sat down on the wooden floor, dizzy and laughing. Blaise began to laugh too, seeing his hair the way it was—sticking out everywhere, like a muggle anima character… or whatever the muggles called them.

"What was that for?" He asked. Sheeva laughed at him and helped him stand.

"My father used to do that to us when we were children."

"You have siblings?" They asked. Sheeva frowned, remembering.

"I did. I was the middle of three. Renoah, the oldest, was sent to jail, and Kirin, the youngest, died of sickness." Sheeva shuddered slightly.

"The sickness she had was much like the sickness that caused the bubonic plague in the 18th century. It wiped out quite a few people, including myself. When I came back, I found that I was still in the same place that I died. They had given up on burying the dead." She shrugged at their looks.

Draco started for the doorway to the commons, grabbing his wand and throwing his school robes on over his shoulders. He was scratching at his mark, and felt very irritated as Voldemort's feelings were projected onto him. He still had to search for a way to smuggle in the Death Eaters, and he'd been slacking.

"I have to go do something. I will be back later." He announced, turning the handle and walking away quickly. Sheeva noted the distress in his voice, but dismissed it. They had been spending quite a bit of time together lately, so she nodded. Her stomach turned, but she suppressed it, and waved at him.

"Be careful." She said after him.

She remained quiet for a while after he left, thinking about his strange actions.

"Do you play chess, Blaise? It has been quite a while since I have played a good game. Unless, you have too much homework to do?" She asked, trying to find something to get her mind off of things. Blaise shook his head.

"I'm not a chess player. I can't wrap my mind around it very well." He admitted. She chuckled, and summoned a board.

"Let me teach you a few tricks." She asked, setting it up on the bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and she sat at the head of the bed, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap.

"Now. These pieces on the frontline are called pawns. They move out two spaces or one space. After the initial out, they are only allowed to move one space at a time." She explained. Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"I know all the pieces. Just, the tricks of the trade is all I need to know. Then, I might stand a chance in beating Draco." Sheeva laughed, but stopped suddenly as she felt another disturbance within herself. She furrowed her brows together and shook her head. This time, Blaise picked up on it.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked. Sheeva forced another smile and nodded, and then frowned again.

"No." She whispered. She stood sharply, gut wrenching, throwing the chess board and pieces on the floor, and rushed for the door. Blaise followed on her heels as they stormed out of the Slytherin Commons.

"Noi Coprire!" Sheeva hissed as she turned the corner. A bubble of energy surrounded them as they ran. Blaise tapped her on the shoulder as he caught up with her a second time.

"Something is wrong." She said as she ran up the first flight of stairs.

"Why don't you just fl—

-Someone might notice!" She growled, grunting as she took the stairs two at a time. Blaise was surprised that she could run in a dress, before he realized that she had hiked it up to give herself room.

She finally turned off into a main floor, listening hard. A shattering noise echoed off the empty walls and Draco's voice called out, followed by another man's voice she didn't recognize. As she neared the bathroom, the sound of rushing water met her ears.

They both heard a shout of "sectumsempra", and Sheeva cried out. It was Snape's spell. She rushed into the bathroom and found Draco lying on the floor in his own blood, Harry Potter standing over him, the blood drained from his face as he realized the seriousness of what he'd done. Blaise grabbed Harry by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to him, you bastard?!" He shouted.

Sheeva ignored the two, kneeling down in the water beside him, pressing her hands together and muttered an incantation. She raised her arms, circled them around, and pressed them to his chest. Draco screamed in pain as she mended one of the deep wounds. She was about to work on the other when Snape walked in, and kneeled on the other side of Draco. Draco had fainted from the pain as well as the impact his head had had with the floor.

"Let Potter go, Zabini. I will deal with him _later._" Snape hissed. Harry didn't need to be told twice to run. Snape had drawn his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest, muttering an incantation in Latin. Sheeva set to holding Draco's hand while stroking his hair.

Sheeva and Snape crossed glances. Snape was genuinely scared by the glint he held in his eyes. Sheeva had only seen this look a few times, one of them shortly before Lily and James' death. Sheeva let her emotions play on her face.

Snape finished healing Draco, and went to pick him up, when Sheeva had done it for him.

"Hospital wing?" Blaise asked, ready to direct her. Sheeva shook her head.

"I think we will need this as secret as possible. We will take him back to the commons." Sheeva muttered. Snape walked beside her.

"He should be fine. I'm going to find Potter." He growled, rushing out of the bathroom door. Sheeva and Blaise made their way back to the Slytherin commons without a word to each other. Blaise opened the door for her and she walked over to Draco's bed. She waited while Blaise pulled back the sheets before stripping him of his clothes and setting him in it. She pulled the sheets back up and covered him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

She had forgotten that her dress was wet until she took her shoes off and stepped on the hem, the panty hose she wore sopped up the water. She made a face, and looked at Blaise.

"May I borrow something dry?" She asked. He nodded and practically skipped over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of his pajamas, green and black plaid ones. He pulled out a shirt, a pair of clean boxers (making sure they were clean by sniffing them first), and even a pair of thick black socks.

She smiled gratefully and accepted the clothing, stepping behind the divider that the boys used to change. The moonlight cast her silhouette against it, and Blaise couldn't help but stare, being the teenage boy he was. Her breasts bounced as she unzipped the dress and pulled it down. As she bent, they fell, and he guessed that she was about a C cup. His eyes trailed down her back and around her butt, then down her legs, which seemed to be extremely long and slender.

Draco's voice snapped him to reality, and he pretended he hadn't been looking, when he realized that Draco was still very much asleep, talking.

When Blaise looked up again, Sheeva had walked out from behind the divider, stretching. The shirt lifted, showing her toned stomach, and the top line of curls peeking out from the waist of the pants. The pajamas were barely hanging on her hips. He felt his cheeks heat, and silently thanked the fact that he was dark-skinned.

Sheeva noticed his state, and giggled slightly before walking over to him. She wrapped her hands around his middle and hugged him. Startled, and slightly embarrassed, he hugged her back. He was sure she felt his hard-on, since she giggled again.

"Thank you. You have always been so kind." She muttered. Blaise swallowed; his mouth and throat had gone dry.

"Y-yeah. No problem."

She broke away and walked over to his bed, pulling back the covers before crawling in to it. Blaise smiled and walked over to the couch, lying himself in it.

"We can share this bed, you know. I am not a prude." She said, sitting up and smiling at him. He almost couldn't believe his ears. He smirked.

"Well, then. Guess I can't say 'no'." He crawled in beside her, and she turned around so that he back was to her. The twin bed was small, so he was forced to cuddle her, (not that he minded). He rested one arm on hers, while she used the other as a pillow. His skin was smooth, and she traced the inside of his bicep with her finger.

Blaise's expression darkened with a realization.

"You know that spell that Potter used?" He asked. She blinked, and nodded slowly.

"Yes. It is Severus'." She admitted. Blaise squinted his eyes, trying to make sure he'd heard right.

"Professor Snape's? How does Harry know it?" He asked. Sheeva shrugged.

"I am not sure. But yes, it is Severus'." She replied.

Blaise sighed, and pulled the covers up a little more as a breeze wafted through the room. He set his hand in her hair, stroking it. She smiled, relishing the feeling of someone comforting her.

"You don't address him as Snape. You know him personally?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer to this question. She nodded.

"I… know him intimately. Roughly from the same circumstances as you and Draco. He is one of the few that has accepted me wholly." She admitted, smiling. Blaise nodded.

"I under" He paused to yawn, "stand."

She placed a kiss on his bicep, and closed her eyes, yawning herself. He placed a small kiss on her head, and whispered a "goodnight". They fell asleep quickly, basking in the warmth that they could offer.

* * *

"Noi Coprire" means "Cover us"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate it.

The song that I have used later in this chapter is "Passion" by Utada Hikaru. It is one of my favorite songs by her, and it seems to work nicely.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

When morning broke, Blaise stirred slowly, upset at the interrupting of the pleasant dream he'd been having. He went to rub the sleep from his eyes, but something was holding his arm. He looked; Sheeva was still sleeping, her face calm and serene. He looked at her neck, and saw the scars she held.

_She hadn't been lying. Then again, why would she? She even admitted to being intimate with _Snape_, _(at this thought, he shuddered) _something that not many people would do. _

He broke away from her and sat up, stretching. He looked over at Draco, who was also still asleep. He sighed thankfully, not wanting to explain to his best friend how Sheeva had ended up in his bed, and not Draco's.

_Not like she's seeing anyone._ He thought. He scratched the back of his head, and grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the faucet, having to wait a while for the water to heat. He stripped, urinated for what seemed like _hours_, and even had time to brush his teeth before the water was hot enough.

He almost purred as the hot water ran down his chest, smiling. He made quick work cleaning himself, wanting to ensure that there would be enough hot water for the other two.

When he exited the bathroom, Sheeva had woken, and was staring out of the window, smiling to herself. He walked up next to her and stood, trying to figure out what she was staring at.

"Spring is coming. I am very happy to see so." She started, making small talk.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Draco's groan as he came to. Sheeva turned and strode over to him.

"Good morning, Draco." She whispered, setting her hand on his head. He slowly opened his eyes, and shut them again as the light fluttered into them. He sat up and yawned, stretching. His eyes flew open as the memory of what had happened replayed in his mind.

Seeing that he was in his bed, he gave a confused look at Sheeva and Blaise.

"How did I get here? Shouldn't I be in the hospital wing? Why—where are my clothes?" He barked. Sheeva shushed him and pulled up a chair. Blaise leaned against the bed post, arms crossed.

"You could have died, mate. We found you lying in a pool of blood. Sheeva and Professor Snape healed you. What were you thinking, fighting Potter like that without someone there to make sure everything went alright?" Blaise scolded him, stomach churning as he thought of the worst. Sheeva looked at him and smiled; his reactions were genuine. They really did have a good friendship.

Draco silenced, staring at his feet, still covered by the sheets. He avoided their eyes by turning his head to look at something in the fireplace.

"I don't want to talk about it." He growled, crossing his arms. Blaise looked at him, and decided to drop the subject. With the way he was acting, Blaise wouldn't be getting a word from him anytime soon.

"Draco. I do not want to do this, but if you do not tell us what you are thinking, I will make you." Sheeva threatened, her mouth in a frown and her expression dark. Draco snapped his head back at her, shocked. She hadn't threatened him at all since they'd met, and he'd seen the receiving end of her "anger".

"There is obviously something more than just a rivalry between the two of you. What happened?" She asked, calming herself down and stroking his cheek. Draco took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was on my way back from the room of requirements, and I realized I was being followed. I… I panicked, and rushed into the nearest bathroom, hoping to corner whoever it was. Potter had me cornered, so I did the only thing I could seem to process. Attack." He admitted. Sheeva nodded.

"That is a normal human response, Draco. Do not blame yourself. What were you looking for in the room of requirements?" She asked. Draco closed his eyes, trying to think of what he should say. _I was mending the vanishing cabinet? To sneak Death Eaters into Hogwarts? No…._

He forced himself to blush by holding his breath. Sheeva blinked, and nodded. Whatever it was could wait until he wanted to talk. She figured that he'd had another breakdown from his nerves, and probably didn't want Sheeva or Blaise to find out.

"I just needed some time to myself." He muttered. Sheeva chuckled, her suspicions confirmed.

"If you needed time, you could have just said so." She whispered sweetly, kissing him on the forehead and standing up. She vanished for a few minutes, and returned with an armful of clothing. She set to folding them neatly and setting them on the chair she'd been sitting in, then grabbed a pair of jeans and another low-back t-shirt and some undergarments and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Blaise uncrossed his arms and began to clear out a drawer for her, shrinking a few of the jeans that he hardly used and jamming them into whatever space he could find in the third and fourth drawers down. Draco crawled out of bed, not saying a word as he grabbed a few of his own clothes and stepped behind the divider to change.

Draco stared at himself in the mirror. He'd definitely lost weight; his belt buckle had gone from the second notch to the innermost notch. He also noted that he seemed much more pale than usual. If anyone didn't know his stress, (which was just about everyone) they'd assume that he was incredibly sick. His eyes were dark and baggy, and he wondered how Sheeva could even stand to look at him.

He sauntered over to his dresser, staring at its contents for a while. A hairbrush. Cologne. A few knuts and galleons. His lie was unsettling him, and his stomach churned in dread. She'd bought it. They both had. He'd played them on, like they were instruments.

He looked at his hair again. It was messy, matted to the back of his neck from the water that he'd been lying in when they'd found him. He touched it, wincing as his hand barely met the widespread goose egg on the back of his head from the impact with the floor.

"You ok? You don't have a concussion, do you?" He barely heard Blaise ask. Draco looked at him, a faraway look in his eyes.

_I'm not puking. I'm just… guilty._

Slowly Draco shook his head and grabbed the hairbrush, running it through his hair as gently as he could, hissing each time the hair tugged at the goose egg. It had been a very painful process, but as Draco looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes lit up a little. He was much more presentable, now that he was covered up.

"You know what you need?" Blaise asked, skillfully tying his tie with a double-Windsor knot. Draco grunted a "what?".

"Pancakes. With Lake Jemima." Blaise clapped a hand to Draco's shoulder, and if he hadn't been leaning against the dresser, he would have fallen over. Draco finally smiled.

_Yeah. Smothered in butter, drowning in syrup. Thanks, Blaise._

"We should wait for Sheeva. The great hall is open all day today."

They sat down in their beds, Draco flipping through his "Defense Against the Dark Arts" book, while Blaise set to finishing his essay on the Polyjuice Potion. He only had a foot left of writing to do.

Sheeva stepped out of the bathroom, holding the strings of her t-shirt behind her neck.

"Draco?" She asked. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Y-yeah?" He asked. She smiled.

"Could you tie this for me? My arms are like jelly." She muttered. It'd been a while since she'd had to heal someone like that, and it took its toll on her muscles. She needed to get back into her training.

Draco stood and tied them into a normal bow, then double-knotted it so that it wouldn't come undone. He set his hands on her shoulders when he was done, and a tingle went up his arms and down his spine. He let his hands fall to her waist, pulling her back to lean against him while he encased her in a hug, leaning down to rest his chin against her shoulder.

He placed a small kiss on it before whispering in her ear: "Thank you."

She nodded slowly.

"You are welcome." She replied.

They broke apart and the three of them headed for the Great Hall, their stomachs rumbling at them. Draco was already feeling a little better, but still couldn't shake the guilt from lying to them about his actions last night.

X

Sheeva's hand twitched and it had startled Draco awake, who'd been lying on his backside while Sheeva rested against him. Her foot twitched, followed by a sharp inhale of breath and her face contorted into a frown.

"Psst. Blaise." He whispered fiercely.

Blaise was still awake, reading a muggle book that Sheeva had suggested: _Moby Dick_, by Herman Melville. He paused, and looked over at the two. When Sheeva grabbed a fistful of sheet and let out a whimper, he dog-eared his page and crawled out of his bed. He grabbed his wand, and cast a spell. The bed expanded, creaking and groaning as it turned from a twin to a king-sized bed.

Since her "move-in", they'd learned that she had frequent nightmares. They weren't surprised.

He crawled in, cuddling up to Sheeva at her back, rubbing her arms.

This didn't help much, to their dismay.

"Zarkas, no. Leave…" She let out a sob and began to tremble.

"Leave Kadie alone." She muttered, kicking furiously. Blaise and Draco held her tightly, trying to restrain her from punching their lights out on accident.

"Sheeva, it's ok. It's just a nightmare. Shh." Draco hushed her, placing a few kisses on her cheeks, rubbing circles in her back.

"No. No, Kadie. No!" She cried out, unaware that she was gripping Draco's shirt with a death grip. Blaise wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, and gently rubbed her shoulders. He cleared his throat, the knot that was forming in it making it difficult to breathe.

Draco caught glances with Blaise again, and asked him to give him his wand. Blaise gave him a look, but handed it to him anyway. Draco took a deep breath, pointed his wand at her, and whispered: "Stupefy."

A bright red light shot out at her, and it only sunk into her skin, uneffective. Blaise propped himself up on his elbow, shocked.

"Did you just try to stun her?" He asked. Draco slowly nodded.

"I was only trying to help her. I thought it might work, since she has her shield down." He explained, continuing to hold her. He sat up, cradled her in his arms, and began to rock her back and forth. When she didn't calm down, Blaise sat up as well. He took her hand in his and began to hum softly. It was a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Draco said nothing, but listened.

"_Omoidasu ba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa  
doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa  
sukoshi dake obieteita_

_Natsukashii iro ni  
Mado ga somaru_

_Mae wo muitereba  
Mata aemasu ka  
Mirai wa  
Doko e demo tsuzuiteirunda  
Ookina kanban no shita de  
Jidai no  
utsuroii yo miteitai na_

_Nido to aenu  
Hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo hakeru_

_Omoidasu ba haruka ha haruka  
Mirai wa  
doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa  
Itsuma demo nemutteita_

_Zutto mae ni suki datta hito  
Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da  
Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo  
Zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana  
Watashitachi ni dekinakatte koto wo  
Totemo natsukashiku omou yo_

_my fears  
my lies_

_aozora no shita"_

By the end of his lullaby, Sheeva had very much calmed down, and was sound asleep again, her breaths being short, irregular wisps. Draco had also fallen asleep, snoring lightly. Blaise smirked.

"Worked every time with me." He muttered aloud. He crawled out and moved the covers back onto the two of them, and went over to his own bed. He grabbed his book and continued to read where he'd left off. He was glad that the two had been asleep, for he'd let a few tears fall when the main character's friend, Queequeg, died shortly after an encounter with the massive white whale.

* * *

"Moby Dick" is another good read, if you haven't already read it, I recommend it.

This is a relatively short chapter, compared to my others, which were 7+, this one was only 5+.

Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own HP.

* * *

Spring had arrived quicker than they'd expected, and Draco, Blaise, and Sheeva found they spent more time outside than in. Draco had grumbled a little bit, but Sheeva had won him over with a simple smile, and a quick "hard to get" tactic she'd picked up from the 1920's. Of all the eras, she preferred to dress as though the 1920's were still in style, (not that Draco or Blaise minded, it gave them a wonderful view of her legs).

Today, however, she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, intent on training. She'd brought along a pouch of knives and a sword that she kept strapped to her side. Draco was carrying a few targets, and Blaise was carrying a basket with a lunch that she'd prepared for them in the kitchen. The midnight trip there had been exciting, as they were breaking the rules, and could almost get away with it.

Almost.

Filch and Mrs. Norris had cornered them, and Sheeva had stayed behind to distract the cat and Filch. As Draco and Blaise were running away, they heard clanging of pots and pans, and a high-pitched yowl from Mrs. Norris.

They burst into laughter as they met in the commons, panting heavily from sprinting for so long.

Sheeva grabbed the targets from Draco, uncased her wings, and set them up around the outside of the forest, grabbing a few knives and chucking them. Four of them hit their target-straight on, and the fifth hit the tree shortly beneath it. Sheeva paused when she'd heard the tree groan, but dismissed it.

_Must be hearing things._

She flew up and retrieved her weapons, tossing them again, missing the last target, again. She growled, and flew up to it, yanking the knife out of the tree. The tree swung back at her, and she barely swooped out of the way.

"Are you _bonkers?_ That's the Whomping Willow!" Blaise barked, trying to run. He was glad the tree was deeply rooted, as he imagined it standing up and chasing after them. Sheeva swooped behind the two men and picked them up by their collars, lifting them in the air and carrying them away.

"Why would they have a tree like that? I almost forgot it was there!" Sheeva barked. Draco shrugged. He'd been here almost seven years, and still didn't know the answer. It had to have been a gift. That was the only explanation, unless someone was completely off their rocker and took pleasure in having a tree that could attack.

Sheeva stormed away from the grounds, and took off her shoes and socks, tucking them into the shoes so that she didn't lose them. She punched the ground and it rippled, shaking so violently that Draco and Blaise tumbled to the ground.

Sheeva proceeded to levitate a large bubble of water and let it fall to the loosened ground, forming mud. She stepped in it, forgetting the feeling of mud between her toes. She hadn't done this in too long a time, it seemed.

A body rose up out of the mud, and she began to spar with it, throwing aside punches and dodging kicks. Mud flew everywhere as she did a combo, ending it with a punch to the mud clone's chest.

Draco and Blaise raised their arms to cover their faces, groaning when the mud splashed on their cloaks. Draco cleaned himself off with a quick "scourgify" spell, and took a few steps back as she summoned another clone and began to fight it. She did a double-kick, hitting it in the stomach and the chin, sending it flying in the air. She jumped up and punched the clone's head, sending even more mud flying as it exploded.

"Are you angry, Sheeva?" Blaise called out. Sheeva landed, and stopped, looking around at the damage. She took a few deep breaths, noticing that she was indeed irate. Something twisted inside her, telling her that something, somewhere, was going to go wrong.

She silenced, cleaned her hands off in the lake, and sat down. Draco and Blaise unpacked the lunch they'd made. She nibbled on a sandwich, staring off at the colors of the blanket; dark green and black.

"Sheeva?" Blaise called. She looked up at him, then between the two, realizing that they'd been staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I am going to go look for something tomorrow. I do not know when I will be back, but I will try to make it quick. Something is coming, and I do not feel prepared." She announced.

"Do you know what it is?" Draco asked, his stomach churning. He feared she'd learned what he was doing. To his relief, Sheeva shook her head.

"What are you going to look for?" Blaise asked. She looked up at him, finishing the bite of sandwich she'd been holding.

"That is not your concern. Just, stay here and guard the fort, as they say." She told them, taking a heavy drink from the refillable cup of milk. The lunch they shared was short; she was driven by the twisting feeling in her stomach. Draco left early on, mentioning that he had something to do. Sheeva paused in her training to say goodbye, kissing him on the forehead.

She went back to her training, and Blaise lied back, reading a little more out of _Moby Dick._ The sun was setting when Sheeva stopped, sitting next to Blaise. She sat on the grass, being covered in mud. She looked at the direction of the school, and then sighed.

"Thinking about Draco?" Blaise asked. He smirked when she nodded.

"He has been acting strange lately. Watch over him while I am gone." She asked him. Blaise nodded.

"Of course. Can you at lease tell me where you're going? Just so I can guesstimate how long you'll be? We'll both miss you, you know." He admitted, dog-earing his page and putting the book away.

"Southern China." She put simply. Blaise was curious as to what would take her so far, but dismissed the matter, because it was "not his concern".

"Bring me back a souvenir?" He asked. He looked out to the horizon, admiring the sunset. She looked too, and smiled. The sunlight trickled over the mountains; the lake glittered as it reflected the last of the day's rays.

Blaise wrapped his arm around Sheeva's shoulder and pulled her close. She leaned into his embrace and joined hands with him.

"I do wish Draco were here to see this. It is very pretty." She whispered. Blaise found himself nodding. He kissed her temple, and she turned to him. She set her palm on his cheek before raising her head and kissing him tenderly. He was surprised at first, but returned the kiss.

The bells rang, signaling that dinner was being served, and they broke apart. Sheeva looked at herself, embarrassed.

"I cannot go to dinner looking like this. I am going back to shower and change. You take Draco and go. Make sure that he eats." She asked him. Blaise nodded, stood and offered his hand to help her up. With a wave of his wand, he packed away the blanket and lunch. She took his arm and together, they walked back to the grounds.

Draco sat up in his bed, roused from sleep when they entered the room. He pulled the covers back over himself and turned his back on them.

Sheeva let Blaise take over the situation while she grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom.

"Draco, you should get something to eat. You didn't eat much at lunch." Blaise said, shaking Draco. Draco growled.

"I'm not hungry." He lied. His stomach betrayed him by giving the loudest rumble it could, and he hoped that Blaise hadn't heard it. Blaise crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"You sure? I swear I heard your stomach. Unless you can make a sound like that beast, you're lying. Sheeva asked me to make sure you eat. So, even if I have to tie you up and take you there myself, you're eating." He ordered. Draco turned to face him, shocked that Blaise would even consider doing such a thing. Sheeva seemed to be rubbing off on him.

Draco slowly sat up reluctantly and draped his feet over the edge of the bed. He sighed.

"I don't know what has got you all depressed, but you've got to snap out of it. You're missing what might be one of the best things of your life, mate. If you haven't figured it out, she's fucking beautiful, she loves you, and she's in there. Not to mention the fact that you love her. Admit that, damn you!" Blaise hissed, pointing towards the bathroom. Draco's mouth popped open, not sure when the last time he'd heard him swear had been. He shook his head.

"She loves you too. I can see it, every time she looks at you! And don't tell me you don't feel anything for her in return. I've never heard you sing before, yet you sing a lullaby every time she has a nightmare!" Draco retorted back, standing. Blaise looked down, unable to hide it. He nodded slowly.

"So then, what now?" He asked, crossing his arms. Draco and Blaise locked eyes, staring each other down. Draco blinked suddenly, a strange realization flashed through his mind.

"We share her. She won't have to choose." Draco muttered. Blaise softened, taking Draco's words seriously. They made sense, being as he didn't want Sheeva to have to choose either, and both wanted to be with her. Or at least, confess their love.

Sheeva walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and as Draco and Blaise looked at her, they bit their cheeks to keep from groaning.

"Sorry. I forgot my underwear." She admitted, rushing to the top drawer and rummaging through it. They couldn't help but stare at her. Draco blushed as he imagined the types of underwear she had, and was desperately biting his cheek to prevent making any noise.

She turned back around, and paused, staring back at the two. They snapped their eyes back to her face, but they began to fall again as they traveled down her still-dripping hair, following the droplets as they trickled down between her breasts.

Draco barely saw the pair of red underwear she was holding. He licked his lips, imagining how they would look on her instead of crumpled in her hand.

Sheeva tried her best to ignore the two and walk back into the bathroom, but she tripped on Draco's shoes that had been poking out from underneath the bed. She was in the process of falling forward, her arms out to break the fall, when both of them grabbed her and pushed her onto the nearest softest thing: Draco on the bed. He'd been pushed back and was now lying down, one of his hands on her waist and the other cupping her right breast, with her bent over him and her face against his chest. One hand was at his side while the other was pinned between the two, brushing against his member which had hardened considerably.

Blaise had one hand on her butt, cupping it gently, and the other on her back. He was in a daze, amazed with the way that her wet hair was splayed across Draco's chest. He stole a glance at Draco; his eyes were closed, his mouth agape, blushing furiously. Blaise smirked, and squeezed her butt in his hand.

"Blaise!" Sheeva gasped, genuinely blushing and slightly shocked. She tried to get up, embarrassed, but when her hand pressed against Draco, he groaned out her name.

"Sheeva, stop moving…" Draco hissed. Blaise leaned into Sheeva's ear and began to whisper.

"Sheeva, we have a proposition for you. We…" He trailed off, looking at Draco, trying to make sure they were going to go through with this. Draco cleared his throat, and began to whisper in her other ear.

"We want to share you, if you'll have us." Draco murmured, licking her earlobe and nibbling it. He shuddered when he felt Sheeva gasp and shudder against him. Sheeva sat up, still straddling Draco's hips and being held by Blaise.

"Share me?" She asked.

Blaise wrapped his hands around her middle, and Draco sat up and hugged her too.

"I love you." Draco and Blaise said in unison. Sheeva was stunned.

She smiled, and hugged Draco back as she snapped out of her state.

"This is major taboo, but… I love the both of you." She found herself admitting. Draco crashed his mouth to hers in an almost-bruising kiss. She kissed him back, just as enthusiastically. She crawled into his lap, and he scooted back to give more leverage. Blaise kissed her neck and she squeaked into the kiss.

She broke away from Draco and grabbed a fistful of Blaise's curly black hair, turned his head to her, and kissed him just as fully. Draco attacked the other side of her neck, letting his hands roam her body. He traced her breasts, pinching her nipple lightly, and she squirmed, letting out another heated moan.

Blaise licked her lips, and she parted them, giving him access to her. The hand that she'd rested on Draco's shoulder tightened and her nails dug into them as Draco began to suck on one of her nipples, pert and dark. Blaise trailed his hand between her legs, and she jumped as his fingertips lightly brushed her clitoris.

She was sopping, her thick black hairs sticky. Slowly, his inserted his middle finger, using his ring and index finger to stroke the lips around it. She broke from the kiss and tossed her head back as he began to pump them in and out of her

Blaise's hand would occasionally brush against Draco's member as she bucked against him, but neither of them seemed to mind, too focused on pleasing Sheeva. As Draco lightly bit her nipple, Blaise bit her shoulder, and Draco reached a hand between her legs as well, rubbing the clitoris in gentle circles, Sheeva came, clapping a hand to her mouth to stifle her moans, slightly embarrassed at the noise.

She'd been taught to stay quiet all of the years, something that was proving to be difficult with the stimulation she was receiving. Blaise pulled her hand away.

"Let us hear you. No shame in voicing your pleasure." He whispered. She'd barely heard him, her head pounding with the rush of blood. She shuddered as they removed their hands, and then blushed as they licked their fingers clean. She had a musky scent, and a strangely zesty taste.

She regained herself, and crawled off of Draco's lap, kneeling on the floor. She began to stroke him, placing kisses on his thigh as she unzipped his pants. His member popped out, and he leaned back on his arms.

He turned to putty in her expert hands. She started small, licking the head and poking her tongue in the slit at the tip, which he found extremely stimulating. She took more of him in at a torturously slow pace, and he let a moan escape from his lips, fighting the urge to buck into her mouth.

As she took him all the way in, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, fisting the sheets.

"God, Sheeva…" He struggled out. She began to bob her head, tracing circles on his inner thigh with her thumb as she fondled his testicles with the other.

Blaise had stripped himself and gotten to his knees behind her. He thought for a minute, surprised that he even had the capacity for rational thought at the moment.

"Sheeva, will the contraceptive charm work?" He asked. She, to Draco's dismay, stopped. She looked behind her, and shook her head.

"No. It does not matter. I cannot have children, anyway." She admitted. Draco snapped his eyes open and looked at her sadly. Blaise stopped, and as she sat up, he hugged her from behind.

"Is it because you're from another world?" Draco asked. She shrugged.

"I would not know. They took away my reproductive organs in captivity, after they learned about Kadie." She whispered, hugging herself, suddenly cold. The mental image they received somewhat killed their boners. Blaise and Draco felt the shiver too, and Draco grabbed his wand, expanded the bed, and beckoned them in to share it with him. He stripped himself too, and this was the first time that Sheeva had seen either man naked.

She sat up and took her time looking at them. Blaise's dark skin was a striking contrast to Draco's pale. Both had well defined muscles, yet Blaise was a little more endowed. She leaned down to kiss him, and as he thrust his tongue in her mouth again, he tasted something salty. He figured it was Draco, but shrugged it off. This wasn't about them. It was about her.

She straddled his hips, and reached a hand between them to align herself with him. As the tip touched her lips, his eyes shot open. She sat back and thrust herself on him, her mouth opening in a silent gasp, then closing in a 'hmmm' of pleasure.

He set his hands on her hips and she began to buck, her hips moving in slow circles. Draco stroked himself, watching interestedly. He reached a hand between her legs to rub her clitoris again, and she nearly screamed, bucking harder and faster. Blaise groaned, toes curling from the feeling. She came again, back arched and letting out a loud, long moan. Blaise's grip on her hips tightened, but he still didn't want to get off, wanting her to drown in pleasure before he did.

She lied on top of him, shaking. As he twitched inside her, she found herself chuckling.

"For a teenage boy, you have a lot of control." She muttered. Blaise smirked, and gently pulled herself off of him. Draco wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, practically begging for her to let him in. He hiked her leg up and hooked it underneath his elbow as he pushed himself into her from behind. The view that Blaise had was amazing, and admittedly, hot.

Sheeva supported herself on one arm while keeping her leg hiked with the other as Draco pinched her nipple and rubbed her between the legs, thrusting into her furiously. He bit her neck softly, and she cried out, even swearing.

"Fuck, Draco!" She cried out. As he moved around, she moved with him, finding herself with her back to him, chest pressed against the mattress with her ass in the air. Draco grabbed her hips and continued to thrust.

She clawed at the sheets, reduced to loud moans.

"Sheeva, come. I want to feel it. Come." Draco ordered, reaching around to pinch her between the legs. She arched as she came, a throaty, excited scream escaping from her lips. Draco grunted as he trust in a few more times, his nails digging into her hips as he released in the last few hard thrusts. They fell to their side, exhausted and shaking from the after effects.

Blaise groaned, eyes closed, panting, still trying to get himself off, throbbing painfully. As she tiredly closed her mouth around him, he came, shooting himself into her mouth, which she swallowed gratefully. She let her eyes close, head resting on a pillow: Draco's arm. With the last bit of energy Blaise had, he pulled the sheets over them, snuggling close to Sheeva. He didn't even mind when Draco gave his arm a light squeeze.

"So much for dinner." Draco murmured. They giggled, then settled, sleep over taking them.

* * *

This is the first threesome I've ever written, and I've been writing romance stories since... well... a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy reading it.

I'm very pleased that I've reached 100+ views in so short a time. Thank you all for reading it!

* * *

Sheeva stirred slowly, and smiled. The events of the night previous came back to her, and she felt her body relax with a warm glow. Draco was still holding her, snoring, and Blaise had his face buried in her chest, curled as closely to her as possible.

She kissed the top of Blaise's head, hugging his torso tightly. She looked out the window; the sun was barely rising. She'd planned to leave much sooner, but she shrugged. A few hours wouldn't be quite so bad, as she could "apparate" somewhere close to the Yangtze River, wait until nightfall, and then fly to the location where she'd hid her sword. It was the only one she'd had when she came to the human's world, or "Earth", as they called it.

She gasped, broken out of her thoughts when Draco's hand gripped her waist. She turned her head back to him, finding that he was still asleep. She sighed and went to move, but the hands holding her held her tighter against them.

She sighed.

_Do I really need Okami ni kama?_ She shook her head. She knew she needed it. It was a part of her. She reluctantly roused them from their sleep, breaking out of their grasp.

"It is morning. I must go." She explained. They sat up, and stared at her sadly.

"Do you really have to go?" Draco asked, almost pleading with her, as though scared. She looked at him, curious. He was definitely hiding something. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes. I need my weapon if I am to protect the both of you. I do not know how long I will be, as I have a long way to travel. But, I promise, I will hurry back." She reassured them. Draco nodded slowly and smiled. Blaise scratched the back of his neck.

"Can you at least stay for breakfast, since you've woken us up so early?" He asked. Sheeva's stomach growled, and she smiled.

"Of course." She whispered, crawling out of the bed and shakily walking to the bathroom door. Blaise and Draco smirked as they noticed her, and got out of bed too, rushing into the bathroom before she could shut it on them. She went to protest, but was cut off when Draco kissed her deeply.

Blaise turned on the water, then turned back to the two, who were engaged in a furious kissing battle, Draco's hands on her waist, Sheeva's fingers entangled in his hair. He smirked and joined the two, breaking them apart and turning Sheeva around to face him, claiming her mouth for himself.

Steam rose from behind the curtain, and they stopped, staring at it, shocked.

"That was… fast." Draco muttered.

"No one else is up yet?" Blaise suggested. Sheeva chuckled, walking away from the two and stepping into it. Blaise and Draco followed her in, intent on washing every part of her body, relishing in this moment. They traced the scars they hadn't seen with their fingers, and Draco tried not to ask about a few of them. That could wait until much later. She giggled as Draco tickled her feet.

"You do not have to do this." She protested. Blaise chuckled.

"We want to. Besides, neither of us will be seeing you for who knows how long." He whispered, running shampoo through her hair. Draco was washing his own hair, and Sheeva was massaging some soap into his torso, enjoying the way his muscles flexed.

"Want to cherish this time." He muttered. Sheeva laughed.

"I am not going to _die._ But that is sweet of you. Thank you." She whispered. Draco and Sheeva stepped out, and Draco smirked as he draped a towel over Sheeva's head. She grinned and laughed.

"Go." He dried her hair furiously, and she laughed, having to lean against the sink to stabilize herself.

"Ok, ok! Ok!" She laughed. He stopped, and grinned back at her. She chuckled and turned away, walking out of the bathroom and to her dresser. She stepped into a pair of shorts, a blue low-back t-shirt, and grabbed her leather brown coat off of the dresser. It had been tailored to allow her wings to protrude, which she checked before tying her hair back with a red ribbon.

Draco watched as she grabbed the pouch of knives she had and tied it to her upper leg, tying a string around the belt loop of her shorts so that they didn't fall off. She grabbed her spare sword and tied it around the other side of her waist. She grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves and pulled them on too. She sat down on the foot of Draco's bed and pulled on her socks and shoes.

Draco had tied a towel around his waist and grabbed a change of clothes as well. When he turned back to Sheeva, she was looking at herself in the mirror, a stern look on her face.

"You look ready to kill." He said to her, setting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his reflection in the mirror, a sad look on her face.

"In order to get my weapons back, I may have to." She admitted. Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Where exactly are you going, again?" He asked. She smiled.

"Southern China. Were this a different circumstance, I would be enjoying my time. Do not worry. I will be fine. It is you that should be worried; with your mortal state. I am going to say that I will be gone for no more than three days." She explained.

They turned sharply when Blaise cracked up laughing, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is so funny?" Sheeva asked, a smile back on her face as she hid her expression.

"I was just thinking; all the other schmucks will be stuck with cold water." He said between laughter. Sheeva covered her mouth while she was laughing, and Draco laughed too. True, it was a hilarious thought, and Blaise's choice of words added to the effect.

Draco's stomach growled, and he grabbed his coat and made for the door.

"Breakfast should be starting soon. Let's go. I'm _starving_." He reached out his arm for Sheeva to take it. Blaise threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, rushing over to walk with them, taking her other arm. They were proud to have her at their side, and didn't give a damn as the other students stared, gawking.

Snape heard her cheerful laughter echo across the Great Hall, and he looked up. He blinked, shocked to see that they were arm-in-arm. He found himself swallowing, noticing that she had her weapons, as well as her black hair back in a red ribbon. He smiled. She still had his humble parting gift.

As they sat down, he stood and strode over to them, standing behind Draco and Blaise.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Sheeva nodded.

"I am going to retrieve my dear _Okami ni kama."_ She muttered.

"Your hair looks stellar with my gift. I'm quite pleased that you still have it, after all these years. Good luck finding your weapon. I hope you retrieve it with ease." He wished her well and then walked away, back to his office to continue grading the Polyjuice Potion essays they'd turned in.

Draco and Blaise watched him walk away, then turned back to her.

"You weren't joking." Blaise blurted. Sheeva looked at him expectantly. She smiled as she dished up a helping of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns.

"Why would I? I have no reason to lie to you both." She stated, grabbing a few apples and stuffing them into her pockets. Draco felt a twinge of guilt well in his stomach, remembering that he'd lied to her. He stared at Blaise.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Severus and I were… intimate, but nothing more. Before I left this place, again, he gave me the ribbon that I have in my hair. I kept it for sentimental reasons." She explained, telling the bitter truth. Draco nodded. Again, that couldn't be too much a surprise; she _was_ over twelve-thousand years old. Sheeva drank gobletfuls of water, trying to ensure that she was well hydrated. Where she was going, she'd be lucky if she found a water source that wasn't parasite infested, or worse.

Silently they finished the rest of their breakfast, and Sheeva looked over the table again, trying to see if there was anything else that she might like. She grabbed a few rolls and stuffed them in her satchel that hung loosely at her side, downed another gobletful of water, and began to walk away.

Pansy was walking into the hallway as they were walking out of it.

"Good morning, Draco, Blaise, and… and…" She started, confused. She felt she should know this woman's name. It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Joan. Wonderful to meet you. I would stay, but there is something important that I must do." She smiled before walking away.

Pansy blinked.

_Joan. Huh, that's a nice name._ She thought before taking a seat and munching on some oatmeal.

Sheeva walked out the front door of Hogwarts, staring off into the distance. She took a deep breath, and turned sharply, hugging Blaise and then Draco tightly, kissing their foreheads. She pressed her palm against Draco's left pectoral, and muttered an incantation. Draco hissed as a burning sensation hit his chest, and he backed away.

"What-what was that?" He yelped, rubbing the now tender and sore spot. Blaise didn't have time to get out of her reach before she marked him too, and he grunted to alleviate the burn.

"Should anything happen, I can keep you safe. Hopefully we will not need that, though. Good luck; and I will see you in a few days." She announced, unleashing her wings, running off the steps, and flying away before they had a chance to respond. Otherwise, she might have wasted too much time.

X

Blaise and Draco were in slight distress. It had been three days, and still no word from Sheeva. Their marks were rather pretty, they had to admit, but it didn't do much to ease their longing. Draco's dark mark burned, and he stood sharply from his bed, irritated as he scratched at it.

Blaise looked over at him.

"Don't scratch at it, mate. You're looking like a heroin addict." He tried to joke. Draco only glared at him.

_The death eaters are on their way. Be ready, boy, and do not fail me again. You _will _die._ Voldemort's words echoed off his mind, and he forced a deep breath. He was losing his cool. He barged through the door, calling out after Blaise that "he'd be back later". Blaise also felt the burn of the mark, but it wasn't as severe. He shook his head, and went back to his transfiguration essay.

_He just needs to blow of some steam._ Blaise reassured himself.

Draco panted as he ran to the Astronomy tower, looking out in the distance, searching for Sheeva.

"Please, for the love of Merlin, be back soon. I can't do this anymore." He grunted, gripping the rail tightly. He jumped and turned at a voice behind him.

"Who are you talking to, my dear boy?" Dumbledore's soft voice called out. Draco, scared, drew his wand and pointed it at the headmaster. His stomach was turning, he wanted to puke. However, he swallowed down his fear and kept a tight grip on his wand.

"Draco? You… are no assassin." Dumbledore said calmly. Draco's eyes widened.

"How do you know what you're talking about?" He snapped, his voice small, his throat tight and dry.

"You gave dear Katie Bell a cursed necklace that was to be brought to me. Or by replacing a bottle of mead by one laced with poison. These actions… are so small. You don't want to do this, do you, dear Draco?" He asked. Draco groaned inwardly. So he knew.

"_He _cursed me. _I was chosen_!" Draco blurted, shaking as he drew back his sleeve and revealed the dark mark. He'd all but forgotten about Sheeva, only focused now on whether or not he could go through with the act, now that he had the headmaster cornered.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Then, I shall make it easy for you." He muttered, holding out his hands, his wand in one of them.

Draco, seeing the wand, panicked, and shot an Expelliarmus charm at him, sending his wand flying out of his hand.

"Draco," Dumbledore started, but stopped as a door opened to the astronomy tower. He looked down, then looked back at Draco.

"You're not alone. There are others. How?" The old man asked, taking a step forward, his head cocked to the side in honest curiosity.

"The vanishing cabinet. In the room of requirements. I've been mending it." Draco replied, shifting from one foot to the other. His knees threatened to buckle, but he stood fast.

"Ah, it has a twin?" He asked. Draco nodded.

"At Bourgin and Bourkes."

Dumbledore softened, but when he spoke, Draco could hear the unsteadiness in his voice.

"Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." He asked. Draco shook his head.

"I don't want your help!" Draco barked, shaking.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this." He growled out, face contorted in pain and fear. He took in a staggering breath.

"I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill my mother." His voice crackled, and he fought back tears. Dumbledore just stared at him with a sad look on his eyes, almost pity. He blinked. Sheeva had looked at him almost the same way. He shook his head and forced all thoughts of Sheeva from his mind.

Draco looked at the direction of the stairs, and as his aunt and a few other death eaters stormed in, he put on his mask and pointed his wand back at the headmaster. Bellatrix Lestrange gasped, and smiled.

"Well… look what we have here! Well done, Draco." She congratulated him. Draco almost didn't hear it. He didn't _want_ to. Her thin raspy voice sickened him.

"Good evening, Bellatrix." Dumbledore greeted, almost hatefully.

"Do it!" Bellatrix hissed at Draco. Draco froze, still shaking. Another death eater snickered, muttering that "he is too much of a coward".

"Go on, Draco. NOW!" Bellatrix screeched at him. Draco flinched, and was about to mutter the curse when Snape interrupted.

"No." He stated, walking up behind Draco. Draco's eyes widened, and he turned around sharply. Snape stared at Dumbledore, and the headmaster stared back.

"Severus…" Dumbledore muttered.

"Please…" He asked. Snape drew his hand back and muttered calmly: "Avada kedavra". The green flash of light shot towards the headmaster, but it was knocked aside. The green light hit one of the other death eaters, and they stared in shock as Sheeva stood between them all, sword in hand. Draco's heart lifted, and she almost smiled, but, remembering where he was, he suffocated all feelings and emotions towards her.

Her hair was falling out of the red ribbon, and she was covered in dirt, her once white wings caked with grime. She was panting slightly, and she stood up straight, holding her sword in front of her, glaring at the death eaters.

Neither Draco nor Severus had seen this Sheeva, and it _scared_ them.

"Who are you, you filthy creature?" Bellatrix barked, raising her wand at her. Sheeva turned to Bellatrix.

"You have no right to call me that, you bitch!" Sheeva hissed, furious. Bellatrix, infuriated, shot a killing curse at Sheeva, who knocked it aside with her sword. It hit the chain that held the planet mobile to the ceiling. The mobile crashed to the floor and rolled away.

Bellatrix had to admit, she was amazed at the woman's swiftness.

"My… what _are _you?" She asked. Sheeva ignored the question, staring at Snape and Draco.

"You do not have to do this. Neither one of you do." Sheeva pleaded. Dumbledore cleared his throat, but Sheeva didn't catch it.

"Excuse me! How _dare _you ignore—

-Bellatrix, shut up." Snape hissed, irritated that she was insulting Sheeva so carelessly. Bellatrix hushed, shocked. Draco smirked.

"There has to be another way to save your mother, Draco. You do not have to kill anyone. You are strong. You have always been strong. Snape sees that. Dumbledore sees that. _I _see that. You do not have to do this." She said. She hadn't realized that Snape had been the one to step in for Draco. Snape swallowed.

"That's why _I'm_ doing it for him. Now stand aside." Snape ordered. Sheeva looked at him. She was honored by Snape's actions. Even if they were to protect Draco's innocence, she couldn't allow it. She straightened herself and shook her head.

"No, Severus." She growled. Dumbledore finally spoke up to her.

"Sheeva."

She stopped, and turned her head in his direction.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, slightly confused and scared. He smiled at her sadly.

"Stand aside. If this is the way it should end, then you have no right to stop it. You should know that better than anyone." He chuckled, standing straight and looking at Severus intently. Sheeva looked him in the eye, and recognized the look. It was one she'd seen many times over the years. She took a deep breath, and looked at Severus and Draco. Her head dropped, and she stared at the floor.

"He has already accepted death, as well as his fate. Do it." She stated coldly. She put away her sword and turned away, stepping aside. Draco saw a tear fall from her eyes, and his chest hurt.

Severus reared back his hand and shot another curse at the headmaster, hitting him square in the chest. The life was gone from Dumbledore's eyes in an instant, and he stumbled backwards and fell over the rail and off the tower. Sheeva jumped over the side, tucking in her wings as she dove for him, grabbing onto his robes and spreading her wings. They caught the air and she gently let him down, setting him on the cobblestone of the courtyard.

Students and teachers looked out from underneath the hallways, murmuring amongst one another. Sheeva looked at his cold, dead face, and frowned. It didn't have to end like this, but in his accepting his fate, she had to accept it, too. She reached out a hand and closed his eyes, folded his hands over his stomach, and clasped her own hands together, beginning to mutter a farewell chant.

Minerva McGonagall stepped out first, crying out in anguish as she realized that the headmaster was dead. She rushed over to Sheeva, kneeling down and patting her back. They'd been old friends since Minerva's early years in Hogwarts; Sheeva's state was nothing new to her.

The students gasped in shock and amazement as Dumbledore's body was raised up off of the ground to stand in an upright position. Minerva covered her mouth, stifling a cry of beauty as his body turned to stone and a pillar rose to keep him above the ground. Dark clouds rolled in, sending rolling booms of thunder and a heavy downpour of rain over the castle. A bolt of lightning hit the stone beneath Dumbledore's statue, carving an epitaph into the stone.

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
1881-2014  
A man never proud nor vain, who could find value in everyone, pure or evil. He showed sympathy for those who needed it, and never turned away from a person in need, magical or muggle. May the spirit of the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry live on, and continue to be there for those who need a light to guide them in their darkest times._

Someone clapped in the background, and Sheeva's ears caught it. She stood and turned around, looking for the person. Suddenly, the entire crowd was clapping for her, and she stumbled backward, amazed. She had never received an applause before, especially not one like this.

Blaise rushed out of the crowd, astonished at the events that had played before him. Draco had done it. Draco had killed the headmaster, and Sheeva had exposed herself in front of the entire school to encase their beloved headmaster's body in stone. And they were clapping for her. He couldn't have been more pleased for her.

Bellatrix stormed out into the courtyard in a hurry, enraged.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" She hissed, demanding to know. Sheeva stared Bellatrix down calmly, then smirked.

"You do not deserve to know." She said boldly. Bellatrix raised her wand, pointing it at Sheeva's neck.

"Touch her and you die." Blaise hissed, pointing his wand at Bellatrix's neck. Bellatrix froze and turned her head.

"Zabini, you stupid, worthless prat, this is between me and this _wretch. _Don't interfere!" She hissed, turning her attention back to Sheeva. McGonagall raised her wand as well, holding it against the other side of Bellatrix's neck.

"You will _not_ insult my students, Bellatrix." McGonagall almost growled.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed, and she seemed to be concentrating, as though to cast a silent spell. Sheeva began to chuckle.

"Stop what you are doing, woman. You cannot kill me. Even if you could, you would have to deal with all of _them_." Sheeva stated coolly. Bellatrix stopped and looked around. Every student had their wand pointed at her. Defeated, Bellatrix dropped her hand to her side.

"This isn't over. I'll find a way to kill you, wretch." She hissed before disappearing in a cloud of black.

Blaise and Minerva sighed, letting out the breath they'd been holding.

"Thanks, Professor." Blaise muttered before walking up to Sheeva and hugging her tightly. Sheeva held him tightly against her, spread her wings, and flew up to the astronomy tower. To her relief, Draco was still there sitting against a pillar, head between his legs as he sobbed. Snape was nowhere in sight.

Sheeva knelt down beside him and pulled him into her lap, holding him tightly. He grabbed her shirt, crying into her shoulder. She looked up at Blaise, and he sat down beside them.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked. Draco said nothing, but sniffled, his crying fit over. Sheeva looked out at the rising sun that broke the intense darkness.

"I do not know, Blaise." She whispered, taking his hand.

* * *

I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve, so don't go away! :)


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is very, very dark. Definitely not for the faint of heart, and if it makes you cry, then I feel I have done a good job with this chapter. One of my goals in writing is to instill a good deal of emotion within the reader.

Reviews are always welcome, as they are not only an ego-booster, but they help me to improve. If you do cry, feel free to tell me so. I won't judge. I cried writing this chapter.

* * *

Sheeva sat in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor, biding her time until they came back and tried to torture her again. Draco, Snape, and Blaise had been forced to watch the entire time, and even though they knew that their magic was ineffective, it still bothered them immensely.

Sheeva had surrendered herself when they'd been caught trying to get Narcissa out of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort appeared and threatened to kill Blaise, Draco, and Snape. Draco, Blaise, and Snape hadn't said a word about her condition, and all four were forced to act as though Sheeva were not immortal.

Voldemort slinked up to Sheeva in the cage, and stared her down, gazing at the many scars she wore. He'd tried everything. Legilimency, torture via Cruciatus, and poisoning through potions—which Snape had been forced to make. She only laughed at him. _Mocked _him.

Sheeva looked back at him, staring him in the eye. She smirked at him, almost coming off as mentally insane. The way she saw it, these people had nothing on what was done to her in Auschwitz. He ordered that the cage be opened, and they dragged her out by grabbing her arms and jerking to her feet. She cackled and spat at his feet.

Outraged, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her through the compound and threw her at the foot of the fireplace. She looked back up at him defiantly, smirking still. She allowed herself to look around. She noted that Draco, Blaise, and Snape were standing together, trying not to look at her. It hurt too much. She slowly nodded her head. That was probably the best for them at this moment. Denial.

"You have so many scars, woman. One of them, I'm rather interested in. One, zero, one. Eight, seven, eight. Tell me, what was it like, being in a death camp?" Voldemort asked.

A few of the death eaters looked at her, amazed. Draco winced. It was a sore topic for her. Blaise grabbed Draco's hand, nervous. Draco held it back. Voldemort pushed her with his foot after she didn't answer him.

"I've read so many things, but never have I read of you. What are you?" He continued to ask. She turned her head away.

"You do not deserve to know." She growled lowly. Voldemort lost his temper at this, and tried to kill her with a death curse, then remembered that his magic didn't work on her.

"I forgot to tell you, I've realized something about you. Our magic does not work on you, does it?" He asked. She said nothing, staring at a spot on the floor, blatantly ignoring him. He smirked.

"Your statue to that man was rather impressive, I must say. It's kept all attempts at overthrowing that pathetic school at bay." He commended her on her work.

_Such is the power of my kind. At least you commend my work._

"I could not help but notice, woman, that there is also a mark on your shoulder. It is a brand, yes? You were a slave at one point as well. The equivalent of a whore. Tell me, did you enjoy being a sex slave?" He asked. She ignored him, still. Like she'd had a choice at the time she became a slave.

"Considering the way you stretched for all of my death eaters, I'd say that you did. You're nothing more than a filthy, mudblood slut." He hissed.

The hand that Snape had on Draco's shoulder tightened in rage, and he fought to keep his emotions under control. Draco had a death grip on Blaise's hand, and Blaise tried not to wince. All three were shaking with anger.

Voldemort snapped his fingers, and Bellatrix brought forth a whip, which Voldemort unrolled and brandished excitedly.

"Since magical methods don't work on you, shall we try something you're a little more… used to?" He hissed. Sheeva began to laugh.

"Bring it on, you bastard. You cannot kill my spirit. You will just drive yourself to madness trying." She ordered, staring him straight in the eye. Enraged that she'd called him a bastard, he raised his hand and struck her, the whip making a crack on her back. Draco visibly flinched at the sound, and went to step forward.

"Restrain your son, Lucius! Teach him his place!" Voldemort screeched. He raised his hand once again, twice more, three more times as he whipped her. The whip cut her back each time, causing blood to trickle down her back and onto the floor. She grunted while the pain subsided, and then howled with laughter.

"There is nothing you cannot do to me that has not already been done." She stated, spitting at his shoes in defiance again. Voldemort unleashed his fury at her, whipping her again and again. He didn't stop, even after she had passed out. He stopped, panting heavily. He calmed himself.

"Draco, Blaise. Clean this filth off of my floor. Snape, prepare a blood replenishing potion. We don't want her to die just yet. Not until I know what I want." He hissed, walking away. Draco and Blaise swallowed, staring at Sheeva lying on the floor. Snape's head dropped and he turned away.

He caught Narcissa's gaze, and she stared back at him pitifully. She couldn't count how many times she'd been forced to witness Lucius be punished for his failures, and she understood what Severus was going through. What her son and Blaise were going through.

Blaise and Draco gently rolled Sheeva over on her stomach, trying not to get any dirt in her fresh wounds. Draco shed his button up shirt and covered her back with it, then rolled her back over, picking her up and carrying her, guarded by Bellatrix. They walked to the basement, and he tenderly set her down in the cage, stepping out and not turning around to look as his aunt locked the cage.

"I still don't understand why this filth is so damned special to the three of you. She must have bewitched you. There's no way you could love filth like her." Bellatrix tutted. Draco smiled inwardly, a bleak memory rising in the back of his mind.

_I win them over with my own power._ True, she'd won them all over, with her sincerity, her beauty, in and out. Her strength. Her courage.

Draco forced himself to walk forward as she jabbed him in the back with the tip of her wand. He had the urge to fight back, to disarm his aunt, and punch the lights out of her until she was black and blue, and then kill her with her own wand afterwards. He suppressed the feeling. Security was still too tight.

Blaise was cleaning up the blood with a rag and bucket of soapy water when Draco walked back into the living room. He got to his knees silently and helped, promising her and himself that they'd get out somehow.

* * *

Narcissa tiptoed to the basement, scanning over her shoulder to check and ensure she hadn't been followed. She opened the door and crept across the floor, trying to keep from shaking. The bowl of soup she had would have spilt.

She kneeled down beside the woman in the cage, and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Miss? Wake up. Please. I've got some soup for you. Draco told me that you used to love it." She whispered. The moonlight shone in through the small window, illuminating Sheeva's features. She'd lost a lot of weight, probably due to the fact that she was malnourished and beaten until she was bloody.

Sheeva slowly sat up, opening an eye. She was weak, but she'd been at this point before. She forced her body to move, despite how much it ached, because she knew that if she could just eat _something_, she'd be able to heal some of the deeper wounds.

Narcissa fed her with small spoonfuls, and as she got a closer look at the woman, she could see why Draco loved her. They were mirror images, save for the scars.

"Draco and Blaise miss you. I've never seen Draco so depressed." Narcissa whispered. Sheeva's chest ached at the mention of Draco and Blaise, and a tear fell from her eye. Narcissa noticed, and wiped it away, handing her another spoonful of soup. Sheeva chewed it, ignoring the pain it sent along her jawline. It was chunky, much more satisfying than the watery broth she'd had in Auschwitz.

"Tell… them…" She groaned; her jaw hurt from where it'd been dislocated. Narcissa shushed her.

"You love them, yes?" Narcissa finished, handing her another spoonful. Sheeva's mouth curled in a slight smile, and she let out a sob. This woman could read her. Narcissa smiled, and handed her another spoonful.

"I will."

A noise sounded out, and Narcissa snapped her head in the direction of the sound, standing to leave. Sheeva grabbed her cloak before she could leave, placing an invisibility spell on her. Narcissa felt a rush of warm air, and looked around, frightened. When a death eater entered, she froze, but then realized that she couldn't be seen. Sheeva fainted, her arm outstretched beyond the confines of the cage. Narcissa turned sharply and rushed out of the door.

Upon reaching Draco's bedroom, his mother sighed in relief, and sat down on the chair. Draco looked over at her from his place by the window. Blaise was curled on his side, hugging a pillow for comfort.

"Sheeva said that she loves you, Draco, Blaise." She said simply. Draco rushed over to his mother and hugged her tightly. Blaise sat up, a small smile on his face.

"You saw her? What else did she say? How is she?" He asked. Narcissa looked at him sadly.

"I didn't let her speak. I tried to feed her. Didn't get very far… she's in horrid shape, Draco. She… She might not make it into next week." She admitted. Draco stared at his mother, and then began to cry. She beckoned him to her, and he obliged, allowing her to hold him, stroking his hair.

* * *

The three captives were dragged viciously into the living room, and thrown in. They stumbled, but regained their footing. Sheeva was lying on the floor, legs spread out, covered in her own blood and a mixture of semen. Snape nearly cried out in anguish.

"Oh god, Sheeva." He whispered, kneeling beside her and lifting her to rest her head in his lap. She coughed, and opened her eyes weakly.

"Sev?" She croaked. He gently moved the hair out of her face, wiping away the sweat from her eyes with his sleeve. He wiped away the corners of her mouth, caked with blood and semen.

"I'd thought that seeing your lover like this would have broken your spirit, Severus. She's incredibly resilient, too strong for her own good, I'll give her that. I see why you care for her so." Voldemort taunted somewhere from the shadows.

"After all we've done, after all the times we've whipped, stabbed, strangled, raped, and otherwise tortured this woman, she still has not broken." Voldemort continued.

Severus stared down at Sheeva, who'd closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open. He remembered the conversation they'd had about the death camp.

_I was in that camp for seven years. _His thoughts were distracted. She'd only been here for three months.

"The only reason that I haven't killed you yet, Severus, is because I need you to brew potions for us, and plenty of them." He growled. He stopped at the door, waved his wand, and summoned a bucket and some rags.

"Clean her up, and then I might consider allowing you to visit the wench." He ordered. Severus didn't move, staring at her sadly. He stroked her cheek softly, and Blaise and Draco were stunned. The man was crying. He didn't care anymore, and let the tears fall. First, Lily, and now, Sheeva. Even though he knew she couldn't die, it still hurt.

Draco stood and retrieved the buckets and rags, kneeling beside her and dipping it in the water. He wrung it out, starting with her shoulder and working his way down her arm. At least the water was warm. She groaned as he wiped away some semen on her arm, and then looked; it was bruised in the shape of a hand print. He felt his own tears start to form, and he blinked them back.

Blaise shook himself out of his stunned state and walked to the other side, gently wiping away the dirt, grime, blood, and semen. It didn't phase him, and at that point, he knew; his spirit was broken. He felt pain, yes, but it was a dull ache compared to what it'd been weeks ago, the first time that they'd had to clean her blood off of the floor after the whipping.

Sheeva flinched as they wiped at a cut mark that had split open, right above her protruding hip. Her whole body, once full and healthy, was pale and skin and bone. Draco looked at her, and forced a smile, albeit, not a very good one.

"It's ok, Sheeva. We're getting you fixed up… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Draco sniffled as he continued to wipe lower. He lifted her leg, wiping that clean, and when he went to wipe her vagina clean, she groaned and flinched, grabbing onto Blaise's wrist and her eyes squeezing shut.

"I'm sorry, it hurts, but I have to. It could get infected." He said softly. She braced herself and slowly nodded, squeezing Blaise's wrist hard and whimpering and shaking violently. After Draco was sure he'd cleaned everything out, he sighed. The hardest part was over, he hoped. He rinsed the rag and wrung it again, washing down her legs, and brushing her feet.

"I remember, you're ticklish on your feet." He said, attempting to be cheerful, his voice cracking as he wiped the bottom of her feet. She let out what sounded like a half-chuckle, half-sob. Severus was staring down at her, but not focusing on her. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Severus, we need to turn her over." Blaise said. Severus blinked, and stared at him for a minute. Blaise stared back. Whatever life had been in those onyx black eyes had died within the last few minutes.

"Severus, please." Draco called out to him. Severus slowly nodded, and gently moved her head off of his lap, resting it gently on the ground.

"Sheeva, are you ready?" Draco asked. She nodded weakly. They worked together to turn her over as though she were a fragile porcelain doll. Draco steeled himself, and rinsed the rag off once more, running it down her back, some whip marks from the previous week still fresh. The odor didn't bother him anymore, he'd noticed. They'd long gotten used to it. He washed off her back and her butt, and she braced herself once more as he washed between her cheeks.

Once done, they turned her back over, resting her head in Severus' lap and taking a hand to hold and stroke gently. Severus took off his robe and covered her with it, then began to stroke her cheek. She had closed her eyes and began to sleep, exhausted. Exhausted was nothing compared to what she felt.

He began to think, snapping out of his zoned state. There had to be a potion that could take care of all her wounds, not just replenish her blood. For the life of him, he couldn't think of one. He figured that he could mix a nourishing potion with the blood-replenisher, just to give her the extra boost she might need to be able to fight back. Both would lose a little of their potency, but it might be worth it in the end.

Snape was the one to carry her back to the cage in the basement. He avoided the painting's gazes that were calling the woman in his arms a "filthy mudblood". They had no idea that she wasn't even human.

He set her gently down in it, leaving his robe on her to give her warmth. She was still asleep, thank Merlin.

He went back to the living room to help finish cleaning the mess without another look back.

* * *

Snape's idea had worked, to his surprise. Sheeva was now looking a bit healthier with the nourishing potions he was slipping her, and could stand with a little help. Of course, they still pretended that she was in a near-death state to fool the rest, but still, Snape felt accomplished. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The end of the fifth month was coming to a close, and Voldemort had been so obsessed with figuring out _what _Sheeva was that when Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger wound themselves up in Malfoy Manor, he almost didn't care.

When Draco carried her to the basement, he had to admit, he was shocked when he saw his three schoolmates sitting there. They stood, glaring at him. He ignored them, and set Sheeva in her cage. Thankfully, he was no longer being held at wand point, and felt that he could explain the situation to them, if they'd let him.

Draco looked at Potter, and when they stared back at Draco, they were almost horrified. His eyes were dark, like he hadn't slept in days, and his skin was much paler than they remembered. He'd lost even more weight, and his shoulders slouched forward.

"Potter. Take care of her. _Please._" He practically begged. They looked in his grey eyes. Once full of light, especially when insulting one of the three, were now dull, defeated. Slowly, Harry nodded.

A cry of pain echoed through the house and Draco winced; then recognized it as one of Blaise's. He rushed out of the room, trying to make it back to the living room. Voldemort had ripped the boy's shirt off and was now whipping him. Draco went to help his friend, but Blaise shot him a look. Blaise would endure this without Draco's help.

He stayed where he was, feeling useless as he listened to Blaise's outcries at each snap of the whip. He didn't need to wonder what Blaise was going through; Voldemort had whipped them all in Sheeva's presence. He seemed to have resorted to inflicting pain on them in order to see Sheeva break.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione crept up to the woman in the cell cautiously, then looked at each other in horror. The wounds on the woman were far too great for any normal person to survive.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's wrist. Harry shrugged, and knelt down beside her, moving her hair out of her face to get a better look.

"Why are they keeping her in a cage? Is she a werewolf or something?" Ron asked, keeping his distance. Hermione knelt down beside Harry.

The woman in the cage groaned as she came to, then looked up at them. Her eyes widened as she heard Blaise's cries. Her face contorted to one of guilt.

"Blaise, hang in there." She muttered. Getting a better look at her, Harry recognized her.

"You're the girl that healed Malfoy, in the bathroom." He blurted. Sheeva nodded.

"Yes. I am." She sat up, grimacing as a pain shot through her thigh.

"You made that statue of Dumbledore too, didn't you?" Hermione asked. Slowly Sheeva nodded.

"Is it still standing?" She asked. They nodded, and Sheeva smiled.

"Good." She whispered before going into a coughing fit. She pulled away her hand, and saw blood. She calmed herself, her breathing labored and raspy.

"If we could, we'd let you out, but they've confiscated our wands." Hermione offered. Sheeva smiled at her, then nodded.

"They would be in a chest along with Severus', Blaise's, and Draco's." She told them. She rested her head against the bar and closed her eyes, still tired. Harry backed off and walked away while Hermione remained, lost in her own thoughts.

_Malfoy wants us to take care of her. Are they… lovers? Are they being punished for being in love?_

The door opened again, and Hermione stood, frightened as she'd been caught trying to comfort the woman. To their relief and horror, Snape stepped in. He put a finger to his mouth and stepped forward. Harry went to stop him.

"No way. The last time that you did that, you killed Dumbledore." He spat. Snape rolled his eyes and pushed Harry out of the way. They stopped him again, this time all three. Snape glared back at them, and then softened, his eyes downcast.

"Didn't you hear her? Albus had already accepted his fate. Besides, I'm here to give her a potion to help her heal. Move out of my way." He muttered.

"Let him." Sheeva whispered behind them. They'd barely heard it, save for the resonance of the room. Hermione moved out of Snape's way first, muttering a small apology. Snape merely nodded his head and knelt down, pulling a potion out of his pocket, pulled the cork, and held it to her lips. He tilted her chin delicately, and as she downed it, she shivered. She'd gotten used to the taste of the potion, but nothing to measure to the tingling and the warmth as it spread through her body.

"Should you three find a way to escape, take her with you. Far away from this horrible place." Snape demanded, shocking the hell out of them. When they didn't answer, he turned to face them, glaring again. His expression softened, and he sighed.

"Please." He asked. Harry slowly nodded.

"Yes sir." He agreed. Snape merely gave another nod of his head and walked away. They noticed he had a slight limp. Ron looked at Harry incredulously.

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" He asked. Harry turned to Ron, somewhat irritated.

"It's a humble request. Besides, Draco asked us to take care of her. Blaise seems to be a captive too, and I've got a feeling that he would say the same." Harry said. Ron blinked, and slowly nodded, accepting that Harry was right.

Hermione turned to Sheeva. She was already looking better. Sheeva stared off in the distance, thinking. Hermione kneeled down beside her once more.

"You were there when Dumbledore was killed?" Hermione started. Sheeva nodded.

"I tried to stop them. I did. Albus ordered me to step aside. As Severus said, he had accepted his fate. I had no right to change it." She admitted. Harry's chest ached with the mention of Albus, as the death was still recent, and fresh in their minds.

"Come to think of it, it is almost a year since, yes? The weather is beginning to warm up. I am not quite so cold down here at night." She muttered. Hermione nodded, amazed that she hadn't frozen to death. Then again, she had Snape, Malfoy, and Zabini taking care of her, it seemed.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. Sheeva thought for a bit.

"Almost 6 months. This is but a blink, compared to other circumstances." She whispered, holding up her wrist to show the tattooed numbers. Hermione and Harry's mouths dropped open, and they began to shiver visibly.

"What's with the tattoo?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry looked at him, lost for words. Of course he wouldn't have known, but how could they explain? Sheeva noticed their gapes, and smiled a little.

"Ever the intelligent witch, Granger." She complimented.

Sheeva yawned, and she felt her eyes droop.

"He must have added some sleeping draught. Give him my thanks." Sheeva whispered, yawning again as she shifted to get comfortable, drifting off to sleep. The sleep would do her much good.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I'll have the next chapter up soon, maybe. I'm at a block unfortunately...


	11. Chapter 11

This was a really long chapter, for that I apologize.

Please feel free to review!

* * *

Sheeva stirred slowly, waking up in a bed. She looked around, confused, wondering if this were a dream or if she were really awake. She pinched herself. A dull sensation where her fingers had been told her that she really was awake. She let out a relieved sigh.

She tried to move out of the bed, but found that her legs would not move. She frowned, and crossed her arms. She stared at the tent in the bed, where her feet were. She focused on wiggling her toes, knowing that if she could at least do that, she'd know that she wasn't paralyzed.

She remembered a movie she'd seen, pegging this particular situation to that movie. Kill Bill, it'd been. It was a good watch.

Feeling a little light at the irony, she intertwined her fingers and stared at her feet.

"Wiggle your big toe." She muttered. Nothing. She blinked, took a deep breath, and said to herself again: "Wiggle your big toe."

She repeated it like it was her mantra, and eventually, her big toe moved, and she blinked. She did it again, and nodded slowly. _Thank you, Quentin Tarantino._ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when footsteps echoed down the hall, and she searched around frantically for something to defend herself with.

The door opened and she jumped with a start, snapping her head towards the door. Draco and Blaise entered, a bowl in Draco's hands and some towels in Blaise's. They brightened and smiled, dropping the bowl and cloths on the floor and rushing over to her.

"You're awake!" Draco cried out, taking one hand in his while Blaise walked around to the other side and took her other hand. She stared at the both of them, still in a daze.

"Are we safe? Where are we?" She asked. The last thing she remembered, Dobby the house elf had appeared and hit Bellatrix with a blast of magic before she could bring the whip down on her once more. She flinched at the memory.

Draco and Blaise hugged her gently, shaking from the effort of not squeezing her tightly like they wanted.

"Yes. We're safe." Blaise muttered, kissing the top of her head. Harry and Hermione were peeking in from the hallway, and Sheeva beckoned them in. They entered, followed by Dobby, Ron, Narcissa, and Ollivander. They all smiled at her. She looked among them, but then frowned as she realized someone wasn't there.

"Severus?" She asked, looking to Draco for an answer. Draco's eyes shifted downward, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He went to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Voldemort hit him with a killing curse in our escape. He took the hit for us, so that Dobby could get us out of there. I'm…sorry." He explained. Dobby hopped up on the bed and handed her Severus' wand. She took it from him and stared at it for a while.

"This no longer belongs to Severus. The magic binding the two was null and void when Severus killed Albus. What of the elder wand?" She asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her in shock.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, surprised. Sheeva shook her head.

"That is not important. What is important is where the elder wand is. Should Voldemort get his hands on it… I do not want to know." She argued. Her stomach growled loudly, and she hardly winced, being used to it.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Roughly two days." Draco answered. Sheeva nodded slowly, and tried to move her legs again, dismayed when she learned she couldn't.

"I cannot move my legs. Do not worry. They will heal. I just need more time." She reassured them. Hermione blinked.

"If your spinal cord is damaged, it won't heal that easily." She put in. Sheeva nodded.

"Sometimes that case is true, for _humans._" Sheeva added. They hadn't noticed that Ollivander and Dobby had snuck out of the room and into the kitchen. Hermione stared, somewhat dumbfounded. She mentally smacked herself. _Of course. She had wings. There's no way she could have been human._

Ollivander and Dobby returned a few minutes later holding a tray of food, and they set it on Sheeva's lap. Sheeva smiled, and thanked them. Her hands shook as she reached out to take a roll. As she bit into it, she grimaced; it still hurt to eat.

Narcissa intervened, grabbing the roll and tearing it apart, dipping it in water and then holding it to her mouth. Sheeva ate slowly. The spectators left, leaving Draco, Narcissa, and Blaise. Narcissa cut a few grapes into nibble-sized pieces, trying to pick out soft things for her to swallow easily.

Draco had a sudden thought, and he excused himself and left.

"Granger." He announced, catching Hermione's attention.

"Can you help me? I want to make a few potions." He asked. She nodded, and stood from the couch, walking into the kitchen with him. She ignored Ron's griping, calling Draco a "double-crossing ferret". Draco shook his head.

"Honestly, if you hook up with that imbecile, I just might smack you upside the head." He blurted, grabbing a few strands of boomslang skin and a few pinches of powdered unicorn horn. She rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Nutrient potion. It should help Sheeva get better quicker, so that she can actually eat instead of nibble. Later I'll be brewing a rather large batch of dreamless sleep… we'll all be needing it." He explained, grabbing a few more things and an empty cauldron. Hermione stopped, staring at him. He didn't notice until he turned around.

"What?" He asked. She smiled.

"You're just… different. You've changed, Draco. For the better, I think." She admitted, more to herself than to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank Sheeva, not me." He said, nullifying the awkward silence that followed. Though, to be honest, he admired her for saying so.

"And, I'm serious. Hook up with Potter. Longbottom. _Anyone _but him." He added before leaving. Hermione blushed. Draco had no clue. She wasn't pining for Ron like everyone thought. She was secretly pining for Harry.

They worked together to create the foul-smelling potion, and when it had turned its deep red color, he ladled some of it into a cup and took it up to Sheeva. He knocked on the door before entering, confused as to why he even bothered.

Draco walked over to them, and held out the cup to Sheeva.

"It's a nutrient potion." He explained. Sheeva nodded and took it, downing it like it was a shot of hard liquor. She made a face, and shuddered.

"Thank you, S-" She stopped herself, almost calling him Severus, since she'd gotten used to him being the one to administer the potions, "Draco."

He noted the hesitation, and dismissed it, trying not to think about dark times. Narcissa felt the tension rise, and she dismissed herself.

"You three should talk about things. I'll leave the door shut. Rest well, Sheeva." She announced, taking the tray and walking downstairs.

Draco turned back to Sheeva, sitting on the bed.

"I am almost afraid that this is a dream." She started, still trying to work on moving her legs. Draco and Blaise crawled in to the sheets with her, turning her gently onto her side. They wrapped their arms around her and each other. Draco and Blaise had grown together during their captivity, and the physical contact didn't bother them one bit.

"I don't blame you. It will be hard to adjust, but we'll get through it." Draco muttered. Sheeva began to cry, missing the potions master.

"We almost didn't make it out of there. We were cornered. I was carrying you, and Severus was between them and us." Blaise began. Her sobs became more violent, and she clung to Draco's shirt with a death grip.

"The look that Dumbledore had in his last moments, Severus had it too. Like you said, he accepted his fate. We don't blame you for anything that happened, Sheeva." Draco reassured her. She calmed down.

"You should." She whispered, her throat tight.

"There were a few times that my resolve wavered. I thought they had succeeded. Half of the time I was not conscious. It… it was almost worse than Auschwitz. You suffered, because of me." Sheeva muttered morosely. Blaise shook his head.

"No, Sheeva. We suffered _with _you." He whispered.

"We'd never seen Severus cry before. He was crying one time, and when I looked in his eyes, he wasn't himself. It was almost like… he'd given up. I cornered him afterward, and made him swear not to give up. After that, he never did. We got each other through it." Blaise continued. She only heard a little bit of Blaise's conversation, lost in her mind as she fell asleep again, exhausted from her cry.

Draco looked down as he felt her breathing become irregular, and realized that she fell asleep. He sighed, and stroked her hair, settling himself down and closing his eyes to sleep as well. Blaise fell asleep too, the warmth that they shared soothing him.

* * *

Draco carried Sheeva downstairs, as she still couldn't walk. He gently set her down on the couch, then sat down next to her. She stared at the floor, still suffering from depression. To be honest, she didn't want to be in Draco or Blaise's presence. She felt she didn't deserve it. Because of her bold attempt, they were all suffering.

Harry looked at her, and he saw the look in her eyes. He'd been there. He knew how she felt to some extent, having been locked in the cupboard underneath the stairs until he was eleven years old. He'd tried everything that he could to be loved by the Dursleys, and they repaid him by treating him like dirt. However, his friends had taught him that it wasn't his fault that he was treated that way. Some people were just twisted. He made a mental note to talk to her later, if he could have the opportunity.

"Dobby made Miss Sheeva some tea." Dobby announced, handing it to her. She blinked, and slowly reached out her hand to take it, shakily bringing it up to her lips and taking a small sip. Chamomile with lemon. Normally she would have enjoyed it, but the heat barely soothed her, as did the taste. She felt, for lack of a better word, numb.

Ollivander cleared his throat, catching Sheeva's attention.

"May I ask how you know about the elder wand?" He asked. She stared at him blankly, processing the information.

_The elder wand? Yes, I know about it._ She thought. She slowly nodded, misunderstanding the question slightly. This was her third day of rest since their freedom, and already they were asking questions.

Narcissa took Sheeva's hand, caressing the back of it. Sheeva barely registered the physical contact.

"_How _do you know about it, dear?" She asked. Sheeva's head lolled to her, and she looked through half-lidded eyes. She closed them, and leaned back against Draco, her head buried in his neck. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap, hugging her.

"I was there." She whispered to Draco. She didn't have the desire to speak, let alone think. Draco repeated her words.

Ollivander stared at her, a confused look on his face.

"You were there, when, dear?" He asked.

"Dumbledore killed Grindelwald. The wand… chose Albus as new master. But… Because…" She trailed off, barely able to keep her thoughts together. Her hand dropped from where it'd been gripping Draco's collar, and fell into his lap. Draco felt tears wetting his neck, and he began to stroke her hair.

Ron and Hermione looked at the pair, and Harry looked at Ollivander with a concerned look.

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?" He asked, irate. It was obviously upsetting the woman in Draco's lap, and not only that, perhaps it was too soon. Ollivander ignored the question.

"Because Severus killed Dumbledore, the wand belonged to him. And, now that You-know-who killed Severus, he has ownership of the wand. Correct?" He said. Sheeva slowly nodded.

_No more._ She mouthed against Draco's neck. Draco felt it, and covered her with a blanket.

"We're done for today. I'm taking her back upstairs. She needs to rest." He growled, almost angry. Harry stood too.

"Let me go with you." He offered. Draco gave him a look, but nodded, allowing him to join them.

Harry opened the door to the bedroom where Draco, Blaise, and Sheeva were staying, and pulled back the covers so that Draco could set her in them. Draco sat down, eyeing her. She'd fallen asleep again.

"It's not her fault. It's no one's fault. If anyone's to blame, it's those sick, twisted people." Harry began. Draco turned. He was confused.

"What brought this on, Potter?" He asked. Harry thought for a second.

"I see the way you look at her. You and Blaise. You really love each other, don't you? It's the only thing that got you through. Although, it seems this isn't that easy for her." He assessed, sitting down in an empty chair. Draco snapped his head up.

"Are you daft? She's extremely tired!" He barked, storming out of the room. He rushed downstairs, grabbed his jacket off the hook, and went to rush outside. Harry followed close behind.

"Are you? Her eyes, they're so dark!" Harry spat, chasing him outside. The spectators in the room hurried outside as well, not noticing that Hermione stayed behind. She crept quietly upstairs.

Draco turned sharply and punched Harry in the jaw, sending Harry tumbling to the ground. Ron went to intervene, but Blaise held him back.

"No, Weasely, let them fight it out. It's probably going to be the only way we'll be able to work together from now on." He growled. Ron stopped, his face and ears red.

Harry stood back up, wiped his mouth, and turned Draco back to face him.

Draco tackled him, grabbed his collar and lifted him up off the ground. The others were amazed at Draco's strength.

"What makes you think that I want, or even need your help, Potter?" He hissed. Potter took a breath and stared him in the eye.

"I was locked in a cupboard until I was eleven, treated like a slave! I understand a little of what she's going through. I see how much you love her. I want to help." Harry began. Draco took a few staggered breaths, and set Harry down. He stepped backward, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"You didn't see… you weren't there for the worst of it. What did we do? We cowered. We surrendered ourselves. We could have fought back, and stopped them. She's… she's like that now because of us!" He blurted, low so that only Harry could hear. His knees buckled, and he punched the sand, sending it flying everywhere.

"We let her down. We let her down, and she doesn't blame us like she should be!" He growled. He didn't notice that Harry looked behind him and shooed the others back into the house.

"You can be there for her now. It's never too late. She reminds me of Hermione. She has such a good heart. She will probably forgive you. She may already have. She's smart. She's loving. Hermione helped me to be who I am now, and if Sheeva's like Hermione, then she can help you too. Draco." He caught Draco's attention, who looked at him with tearful eyes.

"You never gave up on her. You surrendered yourself to save her. And even though they didn't relent, it's not your fault. She will recover, but you and Blaise have to be there." Harry said. He wasn't very good with words, and he feared that maybe he was just repeating himself. Hermione could explain it better.

Draco wiped his eyes and sniffled. Harry reached out a hand for Draco to take, and he did, much to Harry's surprise. Perhaps there was hope of friendship after all.

Draco looked up at Harry, then back down at the sandy beach.

"Thanks, Potter." He muttered, slightly embarrassed. Harry smiled, and nodded.

"Anytime." Harry replied, dusting himself off and walking back into the safe house. Draco calmed himself and stared at the ocean for a little while before dusting himself off as well and walking back inside.

* * *

Rain pounded on the window pane as the storm raged outside. Sheeva sat up in her bed, restless. She felt so much energy pulsing through her veins, and she couldn't sit still any longer. She clenched her teeth as she forced her legs to move, draping them over the side of the bed. The others were downstairs. They'd left her alone to sleep.

Slowly she put one foot in front of the other, as though trying to remember how to walk. She stumbled, catching herself on the dresser. She stood herself back up, and made her way to the door again, opening it slowly. She leaned against the rail, holding herself steady as she took the steps down one at a time. She grunted, and a picture fell off the wall as her knees buckled and she slammed into it.

It bounced down the stairs, clanging loudly on the floor. Ron poked his head out, and smiled.

"Draco, Blaise, come quick!" He called out. Sheeva ignored him and kept going down the steps. As she hit the bottom step, she fell, and Blaise caught her, holding her steady. She pushed herself away, saying "no" so quietly that he barely heard her. She forced herself to stand straight again, staring at the door.

She walked forward, her face in pain as she did so, and opened the door. The wind blew it open and it slammed into the wall, the doorknob creating a dent in the wall. Rain flew in, but Sheeva didn't care. She was staring at the outside like something possessed.

Draco and Blaise held out their arms, and she looked at them. She went to reach, but then put her hands back at her sides, and slowly, shakily walked out the door. Lightning struck out on the ocean, and the wind and rain picked up, beating down even harder. Sheeva looked up, and stared at the dark sky.

_I did it. I survived everything they threw at me. Everything they did, I took it, like a god-damn champion._

She took a few more steps away from the house, legs unnaturally apart to try to balance herself. She pushed her wings out, and spread them. Her long black hair whipped in the wind. She held out her arms, laughing at the sky. The rain felt amazing on her skin, washing away her anguish. The wind made her blood course through her veins. The thunder that boomed overhead made her stomach turn in excitement. The lightning seemed to tickle her visual cortex, sending a wave of euphoria through her brain.

She took a deep breath, and let out a long yell, kicking up the sand around her feet. She threw out a few combos, sending waves of energy out of her palms and bottoms of her feet like pulsar sound waves. Particles of metal collected in a sphere in front of her, magnetized by the energy being emitted into the air.

A bolt of lightning struck the sphere, melting it. She circled her hand above it, shaping it into a sword. After it cooled, she grabbed the handle and swung it around, over her head, and chopped the air in front of her.

She sliced at an invisible enemy, thrusting her hate through the blade in the form of energy, trying to expel it out of her body. The blade turned a deep red. Harboring hate would do her no good. She did a double kick, then dropped to her knees, pounding the blade of the sword into the ground. The ground split open in front of her for a good ten yards, creating a semi-circle from the point of impact.

Satisfied, she inspected her blade again. It was about as tall as she was: five-foot, four-inches.

Her knees finally buckled and she collapsed into the sand, panting heavily.

The rain seemed to lighten up and the wind died down as the storm moved on to another location. Blaise was the first to move forward, stunned. He was so impressed with the event that he'd nearly pissed himself with the adrenaline rush that it gave him.

Everyone had gotten an adrenaline rush from watching her and her controlling the elements. Hermione and Harry were shaking. Ron stood, open-mouthed. Narcissa was wide-eyed, but smiling in amazement. Dobby had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Ollivander was hugely impressed.

Draco rushed to one side while Blaise rushed to the other.

"That was fucking outstanding, Sheeva!" Draco blurted. She didn't answer, but stared down at her newly welded blade.

_You are the creation of my hate. You will be the one to unleash my hate and my anger towards those who have endangered the weak. You will help me punish the wicked, the evil._ She picked it up and held it up, gazing at it in splendor.

_I must give you a name. It must be fitting, to both you and to me. Your blade is slender, long, yet durable as diamonds and sharp as talons; your hilt is firm and steady. We will strike and kill our enemies. We will defend and guide those that need it, through thick and thin. You. Shall. Be…_

"Shinigami." She muttered. Draco and Blaise looked at her, confused, then looked up at the blade.

"You name your weapons?" Blaise asked. Sheeva slowly nodded.

"Yes. My weapons are essentially, an extension of myself, my spirit. We are one and the same." She said. She softly, lowly began to sing, a song that she hadn't heard since the 1980's. She felt it matched her circumstances.

_You see me now, a veteran, of a thousand psychic wars  
I've been living on the edge so long, where the winds of limbo roar  
And I'm young enough to look at, and far too old to see  
All the scars are on the inside  
I'm not sure that there's anything left of me_

_Don't let these shakes go on, it's time we had a break from it_  
_It's time we had some leave_  
_We've been living in the flames_  
_We've been eating up our brains_  
_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on._

_You ask me why I'm weary, why I can't speak to you_  
_You blame me for my silence, say it's time I changed and grew_  
_But the war's still going on, dear, and there's nowhere that I know_  
_And I can't stand forever_  
_I can't say if we're ever gonna be free_

_Don't let these shakes go on, it's time we had a break from it_  
_It's time we had some leave_  
_We've been living in the flames_  
_We've been eating up our brains_  
_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on._

_You see me now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars_  
_My energy is spent at last, and my armor is destroyed_  
_I have used up all my weapons, and I'm helpless and bereaved_  
_Wounds are all I'm made of_  
_Did I hear you say that this is victory?_

_Don't let these shakes go on, it's time we had a break from it_  
_Send me to the rear_  
_Where the tides of madness swell_  
_And men sliding into hell_  
_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on._  
_Don't let these shakes go on…_

Draco and Blaise listened intently, trembling at the words. They were dark, yet a shimmer of light lie behind them. Sheeva just had to find it.

She forced herself to stand, leaning on her sword for support. Blaise and Draco offered their arms, and she took Draco's, holding _Shinigami_ across her shoulder. She stole another look at the sky. The clouds had moved on, and there was no moon in the sky, signaling that it was a "new moon".

_New moon? New beginning._ She thought. For the first time in months, she smiled and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Well... not much else to say...

Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

This is also a really long chapter, but it is very much worth the read. I had some issues updating the chapter, as it wouldn't let me earlier, but hopefully it made it in one piece.

Enjoy.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sheeva, Draco, Blaise, and Narcissa were standing in Hogwart's Courtyard before the statue of Dumbledore. Narcissa had yet to see the statue, and she gazed at it in wonder. The sky was beginning to darken, and they knew that it was just the calm before the storm. At any moment, hordes of death eaters, giants, and werewolves would be descending upon the school.

"Harry. I would like to tell you something, in case I do not have the opportunity to again." Sheeva told him, waving him over to her. She walked into one of the hallways and to Severus' previous office, searching for something.

As she found it, she smiled and turned around, offering it to him. It was a heart-shaped pendant on a necklace, the gem inside being a bright, blue diamond.

"This belonged to your mother. Severus, he… He loved your mother, very much. I know this because he confided in me. He did not hate you, not at all. He was hurt. He saw your mother's eyes each time that he looked at you. He merely disguised his pain as hatred." She explained quickly. Harry stared at her, lost for words.

"Snape loved… my mother?" He asked. Sheeva smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes. Surprised? Hatred, it has a boundary with one person or idea, or it can have many boundaries with many people and many ideas. However, love knows no boundaries. In all my years of living here, I have learned that many, many times… I loved Severus, with all my heart. I love Draco and Blaise, with all of my heart. Many centuries ago, I led an army against another captain and his army, and we too, fell in love, and married. There is nothing wrong with going against orders to follow your heart. Or, against what is expected from the majority of society." She walked out of Severus' office, locking it and sealing it so that no one else could enter, not without her permission, at least. Harry gave her a look, as though there were a subliminal message that she was trying to convey and that he just wasn't getting.

"Erm, sorry. I'm horrible with hints. Are you trying to suggest something?" He asked. Sheeva paused, smiled, and turned to him.

"I see the love that had grown between you and Hermione, Harry. You do not see this kind of love but once or twice in a century. Trust me, I know." She whispered, walking away, leaving a pleased, yet dumbfounded Harry.

They walked back to the courtyard, taking their time. _Shinigami _was resting in a scabbard strapped to her back between her wings, and_ Okami ni kama _was strapped to her hip. They'd just reached the courtyard when Professor McGonagall strolled out, followed by Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and a handful of other students.

Sheeva turned, and smiled at McGonagall, chuckling as she told Neville and Seamus to blow up the bridge that connected the school to the Quidditch field.

"You're sure? You want us to do this, blow it up?" He asked, trying to make sure he heard right.

"That's right, Longbottom. _Boom!_" She added for emphasis. Sheeva and Harry laughed, Harry never seeing his professor have a humor, and Sheeva laughing at the looks on their faces.

Draco and Blaise walked over to Sheeva and took her hands one last time. She smiled at them, and kissed them both deeply.

"You will make it through. You can do this. You are both strong, remember that. There will be casualties. There will be blood. Do not hesitate to kill, understand?" She drilled them. They nodded. She set her hand on both of their cheeks.

"Stay together. Safety in numbers. Watch each other's backs, ok?" She continued. Draco went to speak, but she didn't give him the opportunity.

"Stay close to me. Close your emotions, steel yourself, but keep a sharp mind, ok?"

"Sheeva." Draco finally got in. She looked at him.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." He joked, giving her a rare smile. She lightened.

They turned back to McGonagall, and nodded. Professor Flitwick hurried over to her and told her that everything was in place.

"You know, we can't keep You-know-who out indefinitely, even if they blow up the bridge." He said, scared. McGonagall smirked.

"Certainly not, but we can delay him. And, it's _Voldemort._ You best get used to it, as he'll try to kill you either way." She said bravely, taking out her wand. She turned around to face one of the inner towers, and shouted out a command. The statues sprang to life, jumping down from their crevices and landing on their feet, looking up at her. She had a surprised face, shocked that it worked. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries! Protect us! Do your duty to our school!" She cried out in jitters. She turned to Mrs. Weasley, who was staring in amazement.

She giggled, beaming proudly of herself.

"I've always wanted to use that spell!"

She joined the other teachers as they sent out a protective barrier, pointing her wand to the sky and muttering and incantation. Sheeva knelt down and began to mutter an enchantment of her own, her forehead gleaming as a green bubble formed around her and expanded, encasing as much of the school as she could.

Once done, she opened her eyes, momentarily stunned. She shook herself out of her daze, and stood, taking off the scabbards to both her swords and unsheathed them, holding them at her sides. Draco and Blaise readied their wands as well. For once, Draco felt himself overflowing with courage as he knew: He was finally on the right side of this war.

Voldemort stood on the edge of a hill overlooking the school smirking with confidence. Their barrier would not last long. He chuckled, and sent out an order to attack the barrier. Thousands of bright lights shot from their wands like cannonfire, and Voldemort added in his own attack, a jetlike stream of blue flame. As the attacks met the barrier, a deafening boom erupted.

Sheeva stared at the sky, unphased. Cannon fire, boom, explosions, whatever it was, she'd heard, seen, and sometimes been killed by it. She couldn't allow herself to look to the others to see how they were doing otherwise she'd have her own moment of weakness. She had to stay focused. She was their "trump card".

There was a crackling sound, and Voldemort looked at his wand, the elder wand. It had spliced straight down the middle, and he made an outcry. As he looked at the barrier, he grinned. It was breaking down. He began to frown, however, as a light green shield rested on the inside, protecting them from the flecks of the outer shield that fell on them like burned paper.

Enraged, he let out a yell and ordered the final attack, sending werewolves, giants, dementors and death eaters running down the hill like a swarm of ants. The giants reached the bridge that had been guarded by the living statues, and swung their clubs wildly, knocking many statues over the side.

A dementor flew towards some students, and began to suck the happiness away from them, having a feast on their bouts of confidence. One student repelled it with a somewhat weak patronus charm. Sheeva took to the air, slicing at the dementor with _Okami ni kama_. The blade turned a bright white as she sheared it straight through. The cloak of the Dementor fell to the ground in a heap.

She let out a roar, feeling the blood pulse through her veins, carrying the mass adrenaline she needed. She rushed for the next Dementor, hacking at it with _Shinigami,_ which turned a dark red. Draco had also sprung into action, casting his own Patronus, which at one time was a baby dragon. He was amazed when a giant, fully adult dragon appeared, biting into a dementor that had been heading for Blaise and clawing away at another one.

Death eaters apparated into the school through their dark black clouds, killing students left and right as they solidified. Sheeva dodged in and out of the pillars, slicing off heads and stabbing chests of as many death eaters as she could, relishing in their screams. It kept her focused on the battle, and not on Draco or Blaise.

Seeing that some of the giants had made their way into the courtyard, she gathered some energy and thrust it into the ground, sending a shockwave that was attuned to the giant's natural electric current, effectively frying them to a crisp.

Blaise was having a spell-casting throw down with one of the death eaters, who recognized Blaise. They paused for a moment as the shockwave Sheeva'd just released rumbled the ground beneath their feet.

"Well, Zabini, I see that mudblood filth of yours is still alive. I'm quite surprised. After how many times we raped that bitch, she still wants to live?" Amycus Carrow hissed, his eyes aflame with pleasure. Blaise scowled, and shot a killing curse at him, which Carrow repelled, and laughed.

"Pathetic, boy!" He cackled, firing another shot at Blaise. Blaise flicked his wand and sent it flying into a nearby spider, unaware that it had reared itself up for an attack on Blaise. He shot killing curses at Carrow, one right after the other, backing him into a broken statue, impaling him on a spear that the statue had been holding. Glaring, he shot a final curse, killing the man with ease.

The war raged on until daybreak. Voldemort recalled his troops, allowing for the recovery of his troops and theirs. When the morning's light shone upon the scene, many students and teachers gawked at the scene. Their once beloved school was now a foreign landscape. Dead bodies of students and death eaters were strewn about. Portraits and pillars were destroyed.

Quite a few students were injured, and the professors set to healing the wounded. Sheeva searched for Draco and Blaise now that the excitement had died down. She found them just inside the Great Hall, helping a few students to Madam Pomfrey. One of them was cradling a severe wound. As she approached them, she noticed that it was a first year.

"Here. Let me. She will not make it to the hospital in time." Sheeva offered, kneeling down and setting the little girl down, casting a quick healing spell.

"Are you an angel?" The girl asked. Sheeva closed her eyes.

"No, dear. But I am on your side. Rest your eyes, dear." She whispered, picking the little girl up and carrying her to the hospital wing. She avoided the child's gaze for the entire walk.

As soon as they set her down, she turned to Draco and Blaise. They were shaken, their courage lost.

"He recalled his troops." Draco muttered, still trying to muster some courage. Sheeva set a hand on their shoulders.

"You both did an excellent job. I cannot be more proud of you. Severus would be proud as well, Draco." Sheeva said. She was ignoring the whispers of the "Angel" or, she smirked at this: "The Angel of Hogwarts".

"I am going to scout for more injured." Draco and Blaise followed her, grabbing a few potions off of a tray. They knew by their color they were a blood replenishing potion and a nutrient potion. Blaise handed her one of the extras, and she downed it, shivering as the warmth spread through her body.

She stopped as she heard Voldemort's voice in her head, snakelike and cold. _Send me Potter, and I shall spare the school. Send me the boy._

At this instant, she knew she had to find him, and quick, knowing that he'd play the hero and go. Life was precious, whether it was one, or many.

She looked out of a large hole in the entrance tower overlooking the courtyard, and saw Harry walking out to the bridge boldly, or in her opinion, to his wasteful death. Voldemort would crush the remaining students the minute Harry was dead.

She grabbed Draco and Blaise by their collars and flew out of the hole, setting them down and flying over to Harry, picking him up and taking him back. He threw a fit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked. She looked at Draco, who flicked his wand and placed him under a leg-lock-bind. He grunted as he fell forward, losing his balance, but Sheeva caught him and set him down.

"Do you think a wasted death is honorable or something? Use your head! Voldemort will attack the rest of these people after he has killed you!" She spat. Harry stopped trying to break out of his bind, and looked at her.

"You don't understand, Sheeva. I'm a horcrux." He blurted.

A flash of light hit, and Voldemort appeared, furious at Sheeva for stopping him.

"I'm amazed that you are still alive, woman." He admitted. Sheeva laughed him in the face.

"I have a name, Voldemort. You should at least respect me enough to use it." She hissed. Harry was amazed at her courage, calling him by his name and talking so rudely to the man. It was something he'd do.

Voldemort merely nodded.

"Ah, you have a point. Fine, Sheeva, I'll call you by name. Not much point in it, seeing as you'll be dead!" He snapped, firing a killing curse at her. She caught the curse with her blade, knocking it aside. It arched up and crashed back down onto the cobblestone, creating a crater.

"You will have to work harder than that. I am a tough nut to crack." She taunted, laughing again. She really enjoyed pissing the man off, and he seemed to fall for it. He smirked.

"So it seems." He stated. They went to attack again, but were interrupted when a sigil appeared above their heads and a man dropped down from it. Sheeva looked, horrified as she recognized it. She stomped the ground and did an immediate binding spell on the people around her, including Voldemort. He was, essentially, grounded, and could not vanish nor use his magic.

The man that had descended from the sigil had been facing Voldemort, and upon seeing him, he scrunched up his face.

"What kind of messed up place did I land myself—"He stopped speaking as he turned around and saw Sheeva. He scoffed, and ran a hand through his thick red hair. He looked at her again, and smirked, taking out his sword and stretched out his wings. They were black, and almost twice as long as hers.

"Well, well… Sheeva. It's been a while." He said. She was stunned, staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Aren't you going to say hello? What, am I too handsome for you? Can't speak, because you're admiring my looks?" He sneered. Sheeva glared at him, and grabbed her swords.

"Fuck you, you goddamn cretin!" She shouted. Draco, Blaise, and even Voldemort were shocked, never having heard her swear so much before. She rushed at the man, slicing at him with both blades. He took to the air, laughing as she missed.

"You vile piece of shit!" She yelled, taking to the air as well, trying to attack him from above. He only blocked her hits and used the force from her hit to push himself away. He cracked up again, landing on his feet.

"You fucking bastard!" She howled, lunging at him again. He only dodged it skillfully, almost effortlessly. He stood a few feet away, watching her with a smirk, his blue eyes leering at her. She was panting, shaking from fury.

"Who is this man, who has gotten you so beautifully infuriated?" Voldemort asked, intrigued. Sheeva calmed herself down, and straightened herself out.

"My enemy. Zarkas. He is to me what Harry is to you." She explained. Draco and Blaise looked at the man upon hearing his name. They never thought they'd meet the man, let alone _see _him.

"You know what they say… the enemy of my enemy is my ally, correct?" Voldemort hissed, smirking as he felt he'd gained an edge.

"That would be correct, but not in this case. This time, it must be us against him. Should I fail, he will unleash everything he has upon this world, with no mercy. No relent. He will annihilate the human race." She spat, fire in her eyes. Voldemort looked at her, and, judging by the look on her face, she wasn't kidding. He stared at the ground, then found Harry.

He looked back at her.

"Then, tell me, Sheeva. How shall we go about killing this man?" He asked. Zarkas looked at Sheeva, then at Voldemort. Draco, Blaise, and Harry were shocked as well. She'd just gotten _Voldemort_, of all people, to work with her in the face of an enemy.

"You have a way with these people. What could I have _ever_ done to deserve such cruelty?" Zarkas taunted. Sheeva squinted her eyes, glaring at him fiercely.

"You killed my daughter. You killed my husband. You sent me here!" She barked, rushing for him, driven by anger, no longer capable of rational thought. He dodged her attack, punching her in the stomach and sending her back. She hit the ground and rolled.

Slowly she pushed herself up, inwardly reprimanding herself for her emotional actions.

"_I _killed your daughter? That _abomination?_" He spat, smirking as he cast a spell that she didn't detect. He stepped aside, and Sheeva froze, staring at what he hid behind his back.

"Kadie, say hello to mommy." He said.

Sheeva watched as a young girl stared back at her. She had curly blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and a small pair of wings. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes, and she held a stuffed bunny rabbit, pink.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked, walking towards her. Sheeva began to cry, sitting up and reaching out a hand to her daughter. She gently touched the girl's cheek, and let out a sob. It was real. _She_ was real, and she was here.

"Mommy, don't cry." Kadie whispered, reaching up to wipe away a tear.

"I'm here now. I'm so happy to see you." She smiled. Sheeva'd forgotten; Kadie had seemed to inherit her smile. She brought her in to her chest, holding her tightly, crying into her shoulder. She was lost to the world.

Voldemort watched silently, patiently. He would allow Sheeva to revere in her illusion before suffering in reality.

Draco, Blaise, and Harry watched, horrified. They saw the real thing, and it wasn't a little girl at all. Rather, it was a corpse of a girl. Zarkas let his hand drop, and the corpse turned into a pile of dust in Sheeva's arms, and she let out a startled cry as she fell forward. She looked down, and saw the dust falling from her hands like sand. She snapped her head back up to Zarkas, furious.

She rushed for him at what must have been the speed of light, because it was barely visible to the human's eyes. She punched Zarkas in the stomach, then wisped behind him, grabbing his wings and flipping around, throwing him into the ground. He hit it with such a force that a crater formed. She landed on his back, grabbed him by the back of his hair and began to run, dragging him with her. She threw him into the nearest pillar, rushing for him again. She landed on the pillar, grabbed his arm and broke it, throwing him back at the floor.

She took to the air again, using a form of "blitzkrieg", punching him in the chest and the stomach repeatedly. She jumped back and stood between Voldemort and Draco, Blaise, and Harry, who still hadn't moved, too impressed to try.

She began to laugh, a deep, insane laughter that rumbled from her chest and echoed out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and she held a grin on her face, her teeth bared. The feathers on her wings began to fall off until they were replaced with black skin.

The man rolled over, groaning as he forced himself to get up. He staggered, arms crossed over his stomach, doubled over in pain.

"Even after that beating, you are still getting up? You goddamn masochist." Sheeva took her turn in taunting him. He hardly had the time to get out of the way as she rushed him again, swiping at him with a claw. He stared at her, terrified.

She rebound off the ground, having missed him, and kicked him in the jaw. He fell on his back, sliding a few feet. She walked up to him, a wave of energy emerging with her feet in the pattern of her heartbeat. It was somewhat normal, not even fast-paced.

She picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the same pillar she'd thrown him in. It felt amazingly good to her, so she did it again. And again.

She held out her hand and summoned _Shinigami_ to it, turning the blade about and stabbing him with it. He screamed. She withdrew the blade and stabbed him between the legs, to which he let out a high-pitched, painful yowl.

"How does it feel, having your ability to make children being cut away from you?" She twisted it, and he screamed again, tears falling from his eyes as he squeezed them shut with pain.

"I could stab you as many times as I wanted. I could shoot you until you are weighted down with lead. I could drown you. Burn you. Sodomize you with something. Sell you to slavery. Kill you for fun. Put you through all the hell you put me through. But it still would not be enough. It would _never _be enough." She hissed, throwing him across the yard.

She walked up to him once more, pulling him up by his hair. She raised her sword up, hovering it over his head.

She glared down at him before kicking him one more time, to which he groaned.

"I fucking hate you, you goddamn traitor." She said finally before slicing his head off. His body dropped to the ground, oozing blood, his body still jerking and twitching from the severing of the spinal cord.

She walked to the bridge, chucking the head off of it as hard as she could, screaming to release her anger that she hadn't been able to let out. She settled, and then walked back to Voldemort, staring him in the eye.

"Call forth your snake, Voldemort. I am quite sure she will enjoy that disgusting morsel." She ordered him. Voldemort arched an eyebrow, and glanced over at the body, no longer twitching. He nodded slowly.

"Nagini, we have a gift for you." He called out to her in parseltongue. She slithered out from the school a little while later, flicking her tongue out at the air. She found the body, and gladly ate it. Although she'd have preferred a live, fleeing meal, this one had a scent about it that she was drawn to.

Sheeva looked up at Draco and Blaise. They stared back at her, unsure of what to say. All three of them had their mouths open. She felt a smile spread across her face.

"All is fair in love and war, yes?" She commented, her eyes looking toward the snake. Draco blinked, shut his mouth, and looked at the snake. They all did, including Voldemort, who had a sinking feeling in his gut. Before he could get a word out, Sheeva snapped her fingers and the snake burst into flame. Voldemort cried out, and pointed his wand at her, shouting out a killing curse.

She only laughed as she threw it aside with her sword. He threw another at her, and another, and another. He stopped, furious. She'd lifted the spell, he'd noticed, and so shot behind her, aiming only for her. She pushed Draco and Blaise out of the way, teleporting them inside the school so that they wouldn't be in harm's way.

He fired another, and another, aggravated beyond belief. Finally, after backing away enough, Harry was somewhere between the two. At the next curse, she purposely shot it at Harry. It collided, killing him instantly. Some of the onlookers cried out, but Sheeva ignored them. She dashed behind Voldemort and sliced upward across his back and then sliced at his midline.

He tried to cry out in anguish as he began to disperse and float away. She calmed herself, and stilled her beating heart. She stared down at Harry, and turned him over, closing his eyes.

She was about to enclose him in stone as well, but someone called out to her, asking her to stop.

"Oh, god, Harry!" Hermione cried out. Sheeva said nothing, and walked away. In order to stop their greatest foe, she had to sacrifice his life. She walked into the castle, looking for Blaise and Draco. She turned around at the sound of their voice calling to her, and she smiled as she saw them running towards her.

They met in hugs, placing kisses on Sheeva's lip, cheek, and neck, and occasionally one on each other's cheeks and lips as well. Sheeva took both of their hands and walked back out to the courtyard, bracing herself for one last storm.

* * *

This isn't the end. I have one more chapter. Maybe two. Stick around! I'll have it out soon enough. :)

Thank you all for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. My computer busted and I had to get a new one.

Without further ado, I give you chapter 13. It's long, but I think it's a pretty good one.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and then immediately closed them as bright white flushed into them. The pupils had constricted so quickly that it was painful. He shielded his eyes and opened them again, blinking until his eyes could get used to the light.

Slowly he recognized Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, and his stomach sank when he realized that he must have died. This wasn't what he'd imagined Heaven to look like. Where were the fluffy clouds? The golden gates? Where were his parents, standing behind them, waving as he was finally able to join them?

His stomach lifted as he appreciated the fact that he wasn't in Hell, but then it sank again as he thought that maybe he was in purgatory. Purgatory, where it was said that you lived forever in an empty world, meant to be the place where you repented all your sins until they were forgiven.

_It's cuz of all the times I swore I was up to no good. Really, though, it had no ill-intent._

Sheeva had told him about what happened to her when she died. He recalled her telling him that she went somewhere that she called "her sacred place", a field of flowers on a mountain side. She would wait there until her revival, which varied in time depending on her cause of death. He looked around, hoping that he might see that same field, but to his dismay, all he could see was blinding white. It reminded him of a "Cheer" laundry detergent commercial.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice, or what he thought was Dumbledore's voice, called out to him, and he looked around. After seeing nothing, he shook his head. Not even five minutes, and he was losing his mind.

"Harry, my boy." He heard again, closer this time. It was almost right behind him. He turned sharply, and then grinned as he saw Albus Dumbledore smiling down at him, a twinkle in his eye. He didn't hesitate to hug the old man, and sighed in relief when the old man hugged him back. Thank the stars he wasn't alone. He wasn't sure how he'd deal.

"Please tell me, Professor, are we in Purgatory?" He asked. Dumbledore only smiled. In a way, he reminded him of Sheeva, even though he didn't know her quite as well as Draco or Blaise.

"No. We are somewhere in the back of your mind, Harry." He answered. Harry was amazed at first, happy that he wasn't dead. He then frowned.

"So, you're probably just a figment of my imagination, then?" He asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I oftentimes talk to myself. It is a very useful process. But yes, I am. However, we haven't much time. Do you remember the sigil that Zarkas used to get here?" He asked. Harry thought for a bit, then nodded.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? How do you even _know_ that?" He blurted. Dumbledore sat down on a bench slowly, the effort draining him. He groaned of old age.

"There are often many ways down the same path that we don't quite think of, Harry. Sheeva has been around for many, many years. It's time she had a visit back home." He whispered. Harry sat down next to him, thinking.

"Many ways down the same path… She wants to die? Like, completely?" He wondered. Dumbledore didn't answer waiting Harry's thought process out.

_She's not human, Harry. She dies and comes right back. _He heard Draco's voice in his head. _A visit back home?_

Harry's eyes brightened and he looked up, pleased with himself.

"The sigil is a portal to her home! And, if she can go home, she can rest in peace!" Harry blurted, grinning. He looked, and Dumbledore had vanished. He looked to his other side, nervous. Nothing. Behind him? Nope.

He sighed, and leaned back against the stone pillar.

_At least I'm not dead. How long am I going to be stuck here?_

* * *

Sheeva calmly walked out to the destroyed grounds. Hermione was still weeping over Harry's body, and hadn't noticed Sheeva's approach.

"He had to die. Else Voldemort would still be alive. Many things require sacrifice, Hermione." She began. Hermione stood and rushed up to Sheeva, smacking her across the face in anger. The sound echoed among the pillars.

"_Sacrifice?_ You flat out killed him! I watched you!" She hissed, smacking her across the other side of her face. Sheeva fought to keep a straight face, and allowed Hermione to vent. Hermione's rational thought had left her at the moment, and Sheeva felt this was the next best thing.

"You did not know? He told me he was a horcrux." She said. Hermione stopped mid-smack, and stared at her, baffled.

"Unless, he did not tell you. He must have realized it himself." She whispered. Hermione took a few steps back, her logic returning to her slowly. Hermione blinked and stared down at Harry, and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Sheeva reached out for her hand, and Hermione allowed Sheeva to take it.

"Understand that he had no other choice." She whispered softly, trying not to get Hermione riled up again, though she knew that Hermione would see to reason much sooner than others. Hermione slowly nodded her head.

"Did it have to end like this, though? I never even got to tell him…" She found herself stopping, looking about for someone behind her shoulders. Sheeva noticed, and shook her head.

"Do not let what is expected of you change the way that you truly feel, Hermione Granger. If you love Harry, and _truly _love him, let it shine. You will be much happier if you do." Sheeva muttered, breaking away from holding Hermione's hand and walking to the bridge leading to Hogwarts. She stopped, staring off into the distance.

Hermione bent down and sat on her heels and took Harry's hand.

_Sheeva's right…_

"I waited too long, Harry, to tell you. I love you. I have always loved you. You've always been there for me. I realized it even more when Ron left us in that forest." She pulled him closer to her, resting his head in her lap. She stroked his hair lovingly and traced his scar.

"God, I'm such a fool!" She cried, squeezing his hand and hugging him tightly. She gasped and sat up when she felt his hand twitch. She wasn't sure if she'd felt it. She stared at him intently, waiting. She rested her hand above his heart, and tried to still her own beating heart to look for signs of his.

It was faint, but she was sure that she felt something. She let out a huff of air, smiling in disbelief as she pressed against his chest again, trying to make sure she felt it. Again, a light beating.

"He's alive!" She blurted. Sheeva turned, and rushed over to them, scanning him. He definitely looked dead; his lips were already turning blue. She did a few signs and tapped his forehead, and read the symbols that glowed red in the air in front of her.

She began to administer CPR, trying to get more oxygen through his system. Minerva rushed out to the yard, Draco and Blaise on her heels.

"Do you have that healing potion, Draco? Give it to him." Sheeva ordered, forcing another breath into his lungs. She paused for a second to allow Draco to put the potion in his mouth. Sheeva sat him up, and to their relief, his reflexes kicked in and he swallowed the potion automatically.

Sheeva shook his shoulder lightly. When he didn't answer, she pulled open his eye, checking it. Harry involuntarily blinked, and then slowly opened his eyes.

"What…" He muttered, obviously confused. They all smiled and laughed.

"I'm…back?" He asked. Sheeva nodded. He looked around, and as he saw Hermione, he grinned, and touched her cheek. Before she could knew what was happening, he guided her head down and kissed her.

Ron, who'd been walking out at that precise moment, flew into a rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked. Harry and Hermione broke apart, and all of them stared at him. Draco was the first to stand, glaring at Ron, slightly annoyed.

"Weasley, pipe down." He warned.

"Piss off, you goddamn ferret!" Ron pushed past him and headed straight for Harry, picking him up to get ready to punch him. Harry staggered to his feet, and he hardly had a clue what was happening. As Ron reared his hand back, Draco caught it, pulled Ron around, and socked him in the jaw, sending him stumbling to the ground, grasping his face in pain.

Harry fought to stand, leaning on Hermione for support. Sheeva helped to keep him standing as well. Harry was stunned as the realization as what had happened hit him.

Ron stood, and went to attack Draco again, throwing a solid punch. Draco blocked it and struck, hitting Ron in the nose. Ron yelped in pain and hit the ground again, holding his nose, which was now bleeding like a faucet.

"Good shot, Draco." Sheeva complimented him, pleased. He smiled, and wiped away the blood on his knuckles.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing. Can you walk, Harry?" He asked. Harry tried to take a step forward, and his legs buckled. If it hadn't been for the two woman holding him up, he'd have been sprawled out on the floor.

Sheeva scooped him up and carried him while they navigated through the destruction. People were happy to see him, happy to know that the "boy-who-lived" had survived.

"Sheevurrr." Harry slurred. Sheeva glanced down at him, showing that she was listening.

"The sssigil. Izza portal." He struggled to get out, still woozy. She furrowed her brow and gave him a look, confused.

"I do not understand. We should wait until you are better. You need rest. We all do." She shushed him, setting him down in a hospital bed. She stood at the edge of it, her back to it. She crossed her arms, thinking.

_The sigil that Zarkas used is a portal to Kadessa? Or to Mayfil?_

She uncrossed her arms and began to pace, anxious. The others picked up on it, and stared at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't hear their question, lost in her thoughts. She turned back to Harry.

"Who told you this?" She asked. He blinked, and looked back at her.

"Albus. Purgatory." Harry lied, not sure if people would understand. To be honest, he didn't understand it himself.

Sheeva stared, blinking, mouth agape. She was stunned.

_If you were in purgatory, it is more than likely what you say is true…_

She looked to Draco, Blaise, and Hermione. They stared back, not sure what to do.

Sheeva turned on her heel and ran out of the wing, racing herself down the steps, excitement growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Home." She whispered, like something possessed. She jumped onto the landing of the first floor, and continued to run outside. She stopped at the area that the sigil had appeared, staring at where it used to be.

"It is not here…" She muttered, scared. She formed a seal, and sent out a wave of her energy, hoping that the sigil would pick it up and show itself. To her relief and slight terror, it appeared in the sky. It fell to the ground, causing an imprint of its shape. She shielded her eyes as a door of stone shot up out of the ground.

She stared at it, lost. She found that she couldn't move. But really, did she even _want _to? She forced herself to step forward and grasp the handle. It was very cold, made of stone as well. Her hands were shaking. No, her whole body was shaking, she slowly realized.

_Twelve-thousand years. Twelve-thousand years here, and who knows how many years have passed there? Zarkas looked the same as he did when I was banished._

She looked up the stone door, examining the design meticulously. On the right side, it had an image of Sheeva, and on the left, an image of her husband, Tazaro. Between the two sides was their daughter, Kadie. Sheeva still kept a firm grasp on the stone handle, debating what would happen if she opened it.

"Sheeva, wait!" Draco and Blaise called out, skidding to a halt at the edge of the sigil, gawking at the gigantic door.

Sheeva turned to them, and blinked a few times.

"Oh. Draco." She muttered, reality coming back to her. She looked back at the door, and pulled back her hand as if the door had bit her. She stepped away and out of the sigil's design. The door began to fade away, and she rushed back to it.

"No, wait!" She barked, grasping the handle again as it came back.

"I… I do not know what to do." She whispered, still scared. She could barely believe it, although, she was really touching it. She turned back to them, still gripping the handle.

"Is it really there? It is not an illusion?" She asked them. They slowly nodded. The tension in the air was very thick, and all of them were nervous.

"It's really there, Sheeva. I think… You can go home, now, Sheeva." Blaise assured her. She gave a smile, and turned her head back to the door, but then froze as she went to turn the handle.

_I am… scared._ She thought, staring blankly at the handle.

She was brought out of her stunned state when Draco stood beside her, setting his hand on the handle as well, giving her hand a light squeeze. Blaise appeared at her other side, and set his hand on theirs.

Draco and Blaise turned the handle for her, and pulled the doors open. Sheeva stared at the empty black space. It seemed endless.

She reached out her hand and touched it, and it rippled, like pond water. She drew back her hand sharply.

"Sheeva, if you're worried about us, we'll be just fine. The worst is over now." Blaise said. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. He held her back, patting her head and rocking her slightly.

"We will love you anyway, you know. You've done so much for us. How couldn't we?" Draco muttered, hugging her too. She told them that she loved them too, the words muffled by Blaise's chest.

As she broke away, a figure stepped out from the door, blinding them with a bright yellow light. As they adjusted to it, Sheeva gasped, and immediately knelt on one knee, bowing to the woman. She had golden-yellow hair and brown eyes, with a white dress that dragged along the stone floor.

"Lady Guyana." Sheeva greeted. The woman smiled and asked her to stand.

Sheeva stood sharply, so quickly that she would have lost her balance if she hadn't steeled herself. She looked in the woman's eyes.

"Sheeva, dear…" She began. Sheeva was stunned that she would address her, and nodded her head in respect.

"Yes, Lady Guyana?" She inquired, wondering whether she was going to be praised or reprimanded.

Draco and Blaise didn't move.

"Umm…" Draco began, looking to Blaise for answers. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't got a clue, mate." He replied. The woman looked at them and smiled, saying something to Sheeva that they couldn't understand.

"You have amusing friends." She said. Sheeva smiled shyly, and nodded.

"Yes, they are very wonderful and important to me." She admitted. The woman turned back to Sheeva, looking her up and down.

"You are lovers?" She asked. Sheeva slowly nodded her head, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Lady Guyana. I love them with all my heart, as I loved my husband, and my daughter. Humans are… amazing creatures." She admitted. She couldn't care less about maintaining "rules" at this point.

Lady Guyana nodded her head, and smiled at the two. They sheepishly smiled back, and began to giggle nervously.

"Do you think she'll get in trouble?" Blaise asked Draco out of the corner of his mouth. Draco shook his head, although he couldn't be sure.

"I hope not." He answered.

The woman walked around Sheeva in a circle, examining her closely.

"Your wings, dear. What happened?" She asked. Sheeva sighed, and swallowed.

"I fought Zarkas Arjen, and lost my temper. I am sorry, ma'am. I was driven by rage and hatred." She admitted. The woman nodded, and shook her head.

"He was consumed by greed, and took much pleasure in the harm of others." She whispered.

Sheeva's head hung low, but she raised it, catching the woman's eye.

"If it had not been me, he would have hurt my humans." She said bravely. The woman smiled again.

"Are you sure that you want to return, Sheeva? It has not been long since your departure. A mere twelve years." She replied. Sheeva's stomach dropped, and so did her jaw. She caught the woman's eye, shaking her head.

The woman only slowly nodded, and touched Sheeva's cheek.

"My husband? My daughter? Is there any chance that they are still alive? What of Kadessa?" She blurted.

"Your husband and your daughter are dead. There is nothing that I can do for them. Kadessa succeeded in its liberation." She replied. Sheeva's eyes watered, and a tear fell from the corners. The woman wiped them away, and pulled Sheeva into a hug, patting her head and whispering words of consolation, which only seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Sheeva calmed down, and looked at the doorway.

"Where does this lead?" She asked. The woman looked at the darkness beyond the door.

"Mayfil. More precisely, Mayfil's capital. Senator Rookwood's palace. There is a science lab." She admitted.

Sheeva looked back at her, fear in her eyes. She then looked out at the courtyard, and at the remnants of Nagini and Zarkas' burned bodies. She let her eyes roam, and saw Draco and Blaise, still standing where they were, as though rooted to the spot. She blinked a few times as she took in the destruction about the castle, and took a deep breath.

She snapped her fingers, and Zarkas' body rose into the air and floated over to them. Sheeva set her hands on it, and began to charge it.

"Sheeva, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Making a bomb. This portal leads to a lab on Mayfil. Senator Rookwood is still alive. I am going to destroy the lab so that they cannot send more people here." She explained. She finished charging Zarkas' remains, and lifted it up, stopping as she remembered that she was in the presence of one of their goddesses.

"Begging your pardon, Lady Guyana… but I must do this, to protect these people." She pleaded. Much to her surprise, the goddess stepped aside.

"By all means, you have earned it, Sheeva." She smiled.

Sheeva chucked the carcass through the door, and it vanished into the black pit. She snapped her fingers, and Zarkas' head came flying back to her from the depths where she'd thrown it, and she gleefully tossed it in, waiting for a little while. She wanted them to know that their attempts had failed.

She pressed her palms together and clicked her tongue. They felt a wave pulsate from the door, and the ground rumbled.

Sheeva let her arms rest at her sides, staring the door down again.

"May I ask you something else, Lady Guyana?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"Why can I not die?" She asked. The woman nodded her head, as though she knew this question would be coming.

"The gods bestowed you with this gift. Because you were successfully banished to this world, we knew that others would follow. When you destroyed the original lab, we knew that you were the right denizen for this job." She explained. Sheeva stared her in the eyes, and she knew that the goddess wasn't lying.

"I… see." She muttered.

"Then, with all due respect, I would like to stay here, to continue to protect this world." She replied. The woman smiled and nodded.

"We made a wise decision in choosing you, Sheeva Chorea." She said, kissing Sheeva on the forehead. With it, she tapped Sheeva's wings, and they sprouted their feathers, and she flapped them gratefully.

She formed a few seals, and rested them on the sides of Sheeva's head. A white pillar of light shot down from the heavens, encasing the two of them in it. The onlookers had to shield their eyes.

When the light subsided, Sheeva was on her hands and knees, panting and shaking slightly.

"Your anger is forgiven, Sheeva. You have done exceedingly well. The gods have bestowed you with another gift. Take care, Sheeva Chorea." She said, before turning away and walking back through the door before Sheeva could ask what it was.

The door slammed shut and began to radiate with light. Sheeva stood and shouted for everyone to back off and to get away from it as quickly as possible.

As Draco, Blaise, and Sheeva reached the inside of the castle, the door exploded, sending chunks of rock flying into pillars, knocking down even more of the once-grand corridors.

They stared at the debris for a good while.

"You stayed." Draco began. Sheeva smiled.

"Yes. I am the protector of this world, after all." She said, beaming. Blaise smiled.

"Is that what she told you?" He asked. Sheeva nodded.

"She also said that I was given another 'gift'. Agelessness and immortality being the first one." She explained. Draco and Blaise looked at one another, and then back at her.

"What was it?" They asked. Sheeva shrugged.

"I do not know. She left without telling me. Suppose I will find out someday." She turned around and walked into the grand hall.

"You don't want to find out now?" Draco asked. Blaise caught up with the two. Sheeva shook her head.

"Not really. I have many years to figure it out. I am a patient woman." She replied, kneeling down to help an injured teacher. They helped the man to stand, and worked together in carrying him to a cot that had been provided by one of the house-elves in Hogwart's employment.

After hours of helping the others, Sheeva took a break, and flew to the astronomy tower, telling the others that she wanted a few minutes to herself to think.

Really, she wanted to watch the sunset.

It was setting wonderfully, spreading the last of its rays on a somewhat foreign landscape. She smiled. Blaise was right. The worst was over, for now, which could only mean that a new, bright beginning was quickly on its way…

* * *

Well, there is another chapter on its way. Definitely one, if not two. Just to bring a little more closure to the story. If you want to review and shoot a guess as to what the gift could be, I'd love to see your thoughts. It would be awesome to see what people think. :)


	14. Chapter 14

This is set in another year at Hogwarts, to make up for the crappy one before it. I think that there will be one more chapter, like an epilogue.

Other than that, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Sheeva pulled her head out of the toilet, groaning as she reached up to flush it. She stared at what was her breakfast swirling down the drain. A piece of toast, and some pumpkin juice.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had circles under her eyes, and her skin was lightly pale. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and most of the contents of her stomach were thrown back up and flushed down the drain.

She sighed.

This flu was getting the better of her, and she needed to get better, as Harry and Hermione's engagement was going to be announced at The Burrow, and she desperately needed to be there.

She brushed her teeth, eager to get the taste of stomach acid out of her mouth. She was almost used to it now, having been sick like this for the last three days.

Sheeva stepped out of the bathroom, and came face to face with Draco, who smiled at her and hugged her, worried.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. Sheeva nodded, trying to reassure herself.

"Yes, thank you. I will be just fine."

She sat down and yawned, stretching.

"Do you think that Mrs. Molly would mind if we went early?" Sheeva asked, eager to get out of the castle. Draco frowned slightly, not happy about seeing Ron so soon, even though he'd opted out of going back to Hogwarts to finish his 7th year.

"Are you well enough to go, Sheeva?" Blaise asked. She nodded.

"I am going anyway. Even if one of you must carry me." She said sternly. Blaise chuckled lightly, and Draco smiled. That would be somewhat funny.

He sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind carrying you. Nor would Blaise, I'm sure." He smiled.

He stood sharply, and grabbed his coat, heading for the door.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to owl Mrs. Weasley and ask her if we can floo there early. I don't think you should teleport since you're sick." He announced, walking out the door.

She smiled thankfully, and stared at a spot on the floor. Her muscles ached, longing for proper nourishment.

"How long do you think this will last? Are you feeling better today?" Blaise asked, pulling her into his lap and rocking her slightly.

She nodded. True, she was feeling better today, considering that her head wasn't buried in the toilet 24/7. She closed her eyes and allowed him to rock her to sleep. She would be needing it for the upcoming weekend.

* * *

As they arrived at the burrow, the three of them stared at the house. It was a small, two-floored house. They wondered how it could possibly hold the Weasely family as well as their many guests, as this event was planned to be a big one.

"Welcome, you three! It's so great to see you!" Molly Weasely greeted them, spreading her arms to them, encasing each one in a tight hug. Sheeva didn't mind, and she gratefully hugged her back, chuckling.

It was nice… until she got a whiff of the perfume Molly was wearing. Normally, it was a scent she liked: blackberry and vanilla. However, this time, she made a face and tried to resist gagging. When she pulled away, Molly saw the look on the woman's face, and arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, dear?" She asked. Sheeva faked a smile, and dismissed the matter.

"I am well. I am getting over a flu, is all." She whispered. Molly shook her head, and turned back to the house, beckoning the three of them in.

Sheeva, Draco, and Blaise were floored when they saw how big the house was on the inside. Four floors, with a winding staircase branched off of the kitchen and living room, which had been expanded with magic to allow for even more room.

"Your magic never ceases to amaze me." Sheeva admitted.

"To be honest, I'm quite impressed myself." Draco admitted. Even though he was skilled, he still never thought to do anything like _this_.

Harry and Hermione rushed down the stairs, happy to see the three. Draco and Harry shook hands, and even gave what the muggles called a "bro-hug". They'd gotten over their differences and their friendship had grown immensely, even if their competitive rivalry got in the way once in a while.

"Guess what?" Hermione blurted, turning a beet red.

"We're gonna have a baby!" She almost squealed. Sheeva grinned at the young couple. They'd be great parents, she could tell.

"That is wonderful news! When is the baby due?" She asked, taking off her coat. Ron came around the corner and took it, hanging it up on the coat rack for her. He even took Draco and Blaise's, trying not to scowl at his former enemies.

His ears turned red when Hermione told them about her pregnancy, and he quietly disappeared into his room.

"He is not taking this too well, is he?" Blaise asked the two, who were holding hands. They stared at the floor, somewhat upset.

"Yeah, but I hope he'll get over it soon. He'll miss out on all the good stuff! Anyway, the baby's due in April. We don't know the gender yet. I kinda don't want to. I want it to be a surprise." Harry explained, then quickly changed the subject by answering Sheeva's question.

A knock sounded on the door, and they turned. Ginny rushed to the door first, and pulled it open. Narcissa stepped inside, shivering a little.

Draco had to stop himself from yelling out: "Mom!" and running up to her like he used to when he was little. Instead, he smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. It'd been a few months since he'd seen her. A few months too long, it seemed.

Narcissa almost burst out laughing, as she seemed to remember the way he'd run to her when he was little with the way that he'd smiled at her. She kissed his cheek, only being a little shorter than he was now. She took off her coat and hung it up herself.

"Mrs. Malfoy, welcome! It's good to see you too!" Blaise beamed. Sheeva gave her a hug as well. She'd been a great help in the aftermath of the war, spending time brewing potions or comforting the injured.

Molly stepped into the hallway, and urged the men to go sit in the living room while she pulled the women into the kitchen. She set her hands on her hips, staring at the condition of it all.

"I can hardly keep this place clean by myself… would you mind lending a hand?" She asked. Sheeva readily nodded. Being cooped up in Hogwarts with nothing much to do was getting on her nerves. She went over to the sink and began to run some hot water to do dishes with.

"Wait, Sheeva, you don't have to—

-let her do her own thing, Molly. It'll be alright." Narcissa interrupted. Molly turned back to her, a worried look in her eye.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasely…" Hermione pitched in. Molly looked at the two, and smiled.

"Alright, then." She clapped her hands together, and set to clearing the dining room table, stretching it out with a wave of her wand. By the time she was done, the room itself had grown three times its size, and the table looped about the room in a "u" shape. Sheeva had peered around the corner, watching, still amazed.

"So, have you had any morning sickness? Any headaches? Cravings?" Molly began, excited. Sheeva listened in on their conversation. It couldn't really be avoided, as they were too close in vicinity not to eavesdrop.

Hermione giggled.

"No, but it's only been a month!" She laughed. Narcissa shook her head.

"Surely you've felt off at some point?" She asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"_Nothing?_ I was sick to my stomach the entire time with Draco." She muttered, somewhat jealous.

Sheeva chuckled, and then her thoughts began to race.

_I was sick with Kadie often… she was such a kicker, too. Cravings? I had very strange cravings, but nothing like the myth of "ice cream and pickles"…_

She laughed aloud at the fondness of a memory.

_She and Tazaro were strolling through the bazaar searching for groceries, when she'd seen some of the best-looking pumpkins they'd sold all year. She skipped over to the stand, ogling at them. They were round, a bright, luscious orange, and she could almost smell the pumpkin inside._

"_Cravings, already?" He laughed. She grinned, and nodded._

"_It is very strange. I have only ever heard women talk about such things, meat and berries, bread and tomatoes… it is amazing knowing how they feel now."_ _She blurted. The shopkeeper looked at her, and smiled._

"_These were picked just yesterday, ma'am. They are great for pies!" The lady said, trying to convince her to buy one, as she really, really needed the money. Sheeva's eyes sparkled as she looked at them._

"_How much?" She asked. She set her hand on her abdomen as the baby kicked. She giggled. The shopkeeper noticed, and sighed._

"_Normally, 40 Inue. But, for you, dear, how about 25?"_

Sheeva was absentmindedly scrubbing a pot, going in slow, small circles.

"25 inue…" She muttered, still lost in her memory. The pies she'd made from them had been the most wonderful of all.

She began to cry, feeling the tears trickle down her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to blink them back, but she failed. She set the pot down, staring into the soapy water, letting the tears fall, sniffling. Even though the sun was beaming in at her through the window, she didn't feel the warm rays.

She set the pot down and set her hands on the edge, leaning against the sink.

"_None of my kids kicked like Ginny. That's when I knew she was a fighter." _She heard Molly's voice from the other room.

_Kadie kicked me every day. Every minute, of every day. She would have been a wonderful fighter._

Sheeva wrapped her hands around herself and slowly knelt to the floor, sobbing slightly. She covered her mouth, trying desperately to keep quiet. She wanted to get up and hide, so that she could let it all out.

Narcissa heard the faint sob, and turned her head, attuned to the sound of weeping, and quickly strode over to Sheeva, kneeling down beside her. Sheeva was now sobbing with her arms holding her knees, her head tucked in.

"Sheeva, what happened?" She whispered. Sheeva shook her head, trying to tell her that she didn't want to talk.

Molly walked in to the kitchen at Narcissa's sudden leave, and knelt down on the other side, looking at Narcissa for words. She only shrugged.

Hermione folled Molly, and sat down in front of Sheeva. She reached out a hand and set it on Sheeva's cheek, lifting her head.

"I am sorry. I was listening to you talk, and I started to remember my pregnancy with Kadie. I am sorry. So sorry! I did not mean to alarm you." She explained. Molly reached up for the drying rag and held it to Sheeva's nose so that she could blow the snot away. Sheeva did, and sighed. Her sinuses were plugged, and her face was heated from her cry. She also felt embarrassed for her breakdown.

Laughter erupted from the living room, and Hermione turned to it. They'd all jumped a little.

"Do not tell the boys, please." She asked. She wanted to keep this moment as quiet as possible.

"I wasn't planning on it. Come on." Hermione agreed, then stood, reaching out a hand for Sheeva to take. She took it, and smiled as she stood, wiping her eyes. They were now red and puffy.

"Enjoy every minute of your pregnancy, Hermione. Do not take it for granted. It is such a wonderful thing. It really is." She whispered. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, but she'd been jealous of birth-giving women since she arrived here. It was nothing new.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Sheeva? You do look a little peaked." Narcissa asked. Sheeva nodded.

"I have just been a little ill."

"You nearly vomited when I gave you a hug earlier. Are you sure you're just ill, and not pregnant? There seems to be a case of that going around." Molly joked. Sheeva shook her head.

"I cannot be. I had that taken away from me." She explained. Now that they were talking about it, her mind began to pinpoint her recent symptoms to those of pregnancy, and oddly enough, they aligned. But it just wasn't possible.

"Miracles can happen, Sheeva. You are one yourself." Hermione suggested. Sheeva shook her head and moved out of their reach.

"It is not possible. Not possible at all. My ovaries were cut out of me. It is _not _possible. I have not had a period in _centuries_. I have not ovulated in _centuries._ It is not possible." She repeated. Hermione walked over to her bag, rummaged around, and pulled out a muggle pregnancy test.

"Humor us, and take this." She ordered, handing it to her. Sheeva took it, staring at it for a few seconds before scowling.

"It is a waste to try." She tried to hand it back, but Hermione shook her head no.

"It's gonna expire in a year anyway, and I'm not having any more kids after this one. Just do it." She ordered. Narcissa and Molly exchanged glances, and both women put their hands on their hips, giving their best "do-what-I-say—I'm-the-mother" look.

Sheeva looked at them with a calm face, even though she was trembling slightly on the inside. These women were _very_ convincing. Sheeva sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and turned away, walking to the bathroom.

She didn't recognize the label, but it seemed like a generic, run-of-the-mill drugstore test. It probably cost a little over 20 euros. She scoffed, doubting its accuracy. If this had been the brand that Hermione had tried, it couldn't be very reliable.

Then again, Hermione was smart enough not to trust _any _store-bought brand. She'd probably checked herself with a spell. If only magic worked on her, they could test her on the spot.

She rolled her eyes and locked the door, walked over to the toilet, dropped her pants, and squatted, trying to follow the directions exactly. Even if it wouldn't work, it was always in best interest to conduct an experiment precisely and accurately.

She replace the cap and set the test down on the counter, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands, unnerved. For good measure, she did it twice.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again. She really did look out of sorts. She straightened her hair and washed her face with some cold water, trying to cool it down.

She checked the clock on the wall. She had about another minute to wait. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting out her time for when she could prove the ladies right. She waited an extra minute, just to be sure the test had run its course.

She picked it up, and examined the little window.

A pink cross was staring her in the face.

Her eyes widened. A pink cross? Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. She grabbed the box, and read the label.

"A blue dash means negative. A pink cross means posit…ive."

She looked at herself in the mirror, and pinched herself to see if she was awake or under some kind of spell.

"Positive?" She asked herself. She checked again. It was really there. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing had caught. She grabbed the test and rushed out of the bathroom, down the steps, and halted shortly before the kitchen. She checked to see if the boys were still in the living room. Hearing all three of their voices, she sighed, and stepped inside.

All three turned. Sheeva stared back at them.

"Where did you get this?" She said in a whisper, for that was all that she could manage.

"My gynecologist. From the hospital. Why?" She asked. Sheeva was trembling, much paler than she had been. She held out the test to Hermione, who took it. She grinned and laughed, looking back at Sheeva and then back at the test.

"It is a lie. It has to be a lie." Sheeva muttered shaking her head.

"It's from the hospital. It's pretty legitimate. Unless you think we can test you with magic, we can try that." She offered. Molly took the test, confused.

"What is this?" She asked. Narcissa looked at it and shrugged.

"It must be a muggle test. I take it that it's positive?" She asked. Sheeva nodded slowly, and stared at the floor.

She closed her eyes, and then mentally smacked herself.

"Lady Guyana must have done it." She assessed.

"Which leaves the question: Who is the father? Draco, or Blaise?" Hermione asked. Sheeva shook her head. There was no way that she could possibly tell. She crossed her arms and looked around. Molly and Narcissa let the weight of the question roll off their shoulders. They'd gotten used to the love triangle.

"We have not had sex since roughly before I went to get you out of Malfoy Manor, Narcissa. I have not slept with anyone since Lady Guyana's visit, either… the gods work in infuriating ways." She uncrossed her arms, and went to walk out of the back door to the burrow.

"I need some time to myself, please. I will be back in later."

She hurried outside, the cool wind something that was pleasing to her overheated body. She looked up in the sky. Fluffy white clouds hung overhead, being blown in every which direction by the wind.

_All this time, I could not have kids. Ever. And now, some silly test is telling me that I am pregnant? I understand that the gods gave me another gift, but… can I live like this? My children will die. Their fathers will die. I will live on._

She sat down on a log, staring at the field. She shook her head.

"Who am I to question the gods? Listen to me. So ungrateful." She muttered, holding her head in shame.

"Ungrateful for what?" A voice said behind her, making her jump. She turned; it was Molly's youngest, Ginny.

Ginny walked around and sat down next to Sheeva.

"I saw the box for the pregnancy test. I could only guess that it was yours. I hid it, so that no one else could find it. So, are you?" She asked. Sheeva stared at her, mouth agape. She closed her mouth, and nodded slowly.

"In all the years I have been here, I was not able. The gods parted me with a child. I must admit, I am scared. Scared that I will lose this child." She admitted. Ginny sighed, and set her hand on Sheeva's shoulder.

"I was there when you were carrying people to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. You'll be a good mother." She reassured her. Sheeva smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt. But, what will I tell the boys?" She asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Is it one of theirs?" She asked. Sheeva shook her head.

"It cannot be. We have not done anything for almost a year now, despite the circumstances." She admitted. Ginny and Sheeva looked behind them as the back door opened, and Blaise stepped out, smiling at Sheeva.

"Hi."

Sheeva stared at him. Ginny turned around, whispering "good luck" before standing and taking off into the house to find Ron.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" He asked, pointing his thumb towards the house. Sheeva only stared at him. His brown skin looked incredibly smooth, and his chocolate brown eyes smiled back at her. She managed to shake her head.

_There is something I have to tell you. But, are you ready for me to drop such a bomb?_ She wondered, turning back to the field. It was turning golden brown, ready to be harrowed and harvested. She heard Blaise turned to leave.

"Wait." She called out, still not looking at him. He turned, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"Call Draco. I have something to tell the both of you. It must not wait." She tried to say as calmly as she could. Her voice was shaky, and Blaise picked up on it. Before consoling her, he summoned a patronus, a white-tailed fox. It bounded off in the direction of the house, and a few minutes later, Draco walked out, looking a little alarmed. He was followed by Harry and Hermione.

"There is no reason to be alarmed. I just wanted to talk. Harry, Hermione, leave us." She demanded, trying to steel herself.

She sighed, and stood, turning around. She began to fiddle with the fabric of her dress, the favorite red one that they all adored.

"I am not sick." She started. They blinked, relieved.

"Well that's good news." Draco said, smiling, confused as to why she was acting so nervous.

She barely caught Draco's eyes before slowly moving to Blaise's, and then settled for staring off into the distance between the two.

"I am pregnant." She muttered.

They stared at her for a few good minutes. She couldn't look at them. She _wouldn't_.

Blaise was the first to speak.

"What? Really?"

Slowly, she nodded.

Blaise's heart leapt into his chest. He swallowed a gulp of air, and reached forward and took one of her hands. He laughed, and grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"That's outstanding!" He said.

Draco stood there, thinking, wondering: _how_? Then it hit him. It was the gift that her god had given her. But then he began to wonder, whose child? He looked at Blaise, and then at Sheeva. Neither one of them had had sex for quite a while now, it seemed. They hadn't even had sex since the war had ended.

Sheeva was still too emotionally fragile, and had denied both of their advances. He also knew that she wouldn't cheat. She'd rather eat garbage, she'd said.

_Does it really matter? She can have something that she's always wanted. A kid._

Either way, he shoved his thoughts aside and gave her a hearty hug.

"I'm so happy for you… it was that lady, wasn't it?" He asked, just for confirmation.

"Yes. It had to have been…" She muttered, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. The comfort she felt right now lifted a lot of worry off of her shoulders. She kissed him on the neck and set her head on his chest.

"I am wondering who it will take after… one of you? One of my gods?" She shuddered at that statement, and they both felt relieved. She wanted their baby, at least. Draco sat them down on the log, facing the field. They both held her, and she shifted between leaning on Draco, and leaning on Blaise.

She held both of their hands tightly, still finding it hard to smile. Hard to believe that overall, they seemed to accept the circumstances. They were happier for her being able to have a child than over the thought of whose it was.

"Hey you three! Dinner's ready!" Ron called out, sounding less grumpy than he had been previously. Sheeva sat up, and a smile formed on her face. Without another word, she stood up and took their hands. Together, they walked back into the burrow, eager to eat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I am probably not going to post another Fanfic for quite some time, as I'm getting back into college and work this quarter. Perhaps over spring break I will write more.


	15. Chapter 15

Nayeli, my "older sister", this is for you. I am so happy that I met you, even if I don't voice it as often as I probably should. Cheers to a new year! :)

* * *

New students walked timidly into the halls, looking around in wonder at the walls of Hogwarts. These new students had only heard about the grand halls, and knew almost nothing about the wreckage from the Battle of Hogwarts. Hagrid, the bushy-beard giant halted them at the foot of a grand staircase.

"All right, you young 'uns. Settle down!" He called out among them. They shushed, and waited for more instructions. The boat ride was exciting enough, and they were still jittery. Hagrid looked out among their faces, and he was able to notice a few striking features that reminded him of previous students. A dark-skinned boy stood to the left, a blonde-haired girl to his right. He smiled and nodded at them, as he knew them well.

_Glad to see their kids made it._

He also noticed a bushy-haired girl standing next to them, whispering in the boy's ear. The boy scowled at her, then pushed her playfully. As Hagrid got a closer look, he noticed the bushy haired girl had green eyes. He smirked.

_That's got to be Harry and Hermione's kid._

He heard a voice behind him, and turned around. Sheeva was smiling back at him.

"Hello, Hagrid. Thank you for escorting the first years." She said, then walked out in front of him. She smiled at the first years.

"Hi mom!" The dark-skinned boy called out, grinning and waving his hand. Sheeva smiled, and waved back at her. So much energy. His sister grabbed his hand and pulled it down, telling him to "hush, and don't interrupt mom". The entire crowd looked at him.

Sheeva chuckled.

"Hello, my son. Did you enjoy the train ride?" She asked. They'd asked to take the train, rather than meet the other kids at the school. Draco and Blaise readily agreed, as they figured it was a good idea. They'd meet a few kids so that they didn't feel quite so left out.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" He barked. She laughed, and waved her hand, trying to calm him down.

A few of the other kids laughed, agreeing with him. His sister had to smile, as she, too, thought it was "awesome".

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted. She chuckled again as she remembered the words that Minerva McGonagall had spoken to them in her "first year".

"In a few moments, you will step through these doors into the Grand Hall. There, you will wait to be sorted into your houses. The houses are: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." She called out. She heard her son whisper to the people around him: "Watch! I'm gonna be in Slytherin!"

His sister groaned. _Please don't put me in the same house as him… _She thought.

She turned around, and opened the doors. She held her head proudly as she walked in. Her two children led the way, already comfortable with the halls. The rest of the first-years walked in nervously, and bumped into the two kids in lead.

There was a chair, and atop it rested a hat.

Sheeva's son could hardly keep his cool, and he was fidgeting with his "lucky coin" that his mother had brought him back from a mission in Egypt. He still didn't know what she did, but he didn't push her. There was an understanding that some lines were not meant to be crossed.

The children around the twins gasped in shock as the sorting hat began to speak, and the twins chuckled.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Sheeva smiled in reflection. It was the same song it'd sung at Draco and Blaise's first year. She caught glances with them, and they smiled too. Of course they'd remember.

Draco sat in the Potions seat, and Blaise sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He was holding the record for the most number of years holding the position, as it seemed the "curse" looming over the job had faded. However, it was only his third year, so anything could happen.

"Now, I will call each of you to come sit on the stool." She announced, unrolling the parchment. The list had a small number of names, which she was thankful for.

"_Potter, Albus."_ A jet-black haired boy stepped boldly up to the stool, and smiled at Sheeva.

"Hello, miss Sheeva." He hopped up onto it.

"Welcome, Albus." She greeted. She'd barely set the hat down on his head when it cried out: "Gryffindor!" Albus squeaked and bounded off to the table, sitting next to his sister, Minerva Potter.

"_Weasely, Jeffrey_." A red-haired boy with buck teeth and blue eyes stepped up to her, and sat down nervously.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out. The boy seemed shocked, and looked for his brother, who was sitting in Gryffindor. His brother gave him a look of confusion.

"_Zabini, Nayeli._" Sheeva smiled. That was sooner than she'd expected.

Her daughter bounded up to the sorting hat.

"Hmm…. Plenty of courage, high intellect. Although, I see a hint of mischief…. Where to put you?"

_Don't tell my mom, but not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._ She thought, hoping the hat could read her mind.

"Really, now? Well, then… Gryffindor!" He called out. Nayeli opened her eyes, relieved and happy. She laughed and jumped off the stool, running over to the table and sitting across from Albus.

Blaise tapped Draco on the arm and leaned over.

"Ever the rebel… I can only wonder where she got it from…" He muttered sarcastically. Draco smirked and pushed him.

"She's your daughter too, mate." He argued back. Blaise raised his eyebrows and nodded, thinking: _Touché._

Sheeva's son frowned, and blurted out an "Aw, what? No way! Sis!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Lighten up, Severus Malfoy, you're next." He stopped, and ran up the stairs, hopping into the seat. The sorting hat laughed when he was set on Severus' head. He realized now why Nayeli had begged not to be in Slytherin.

"Wow, a penchant for trouble! Slytherin!" The hat called out.

"YES!" Severus boomed out, running off of the stool. His voice reverberated along the hallway, and a bunch of students and teachers laughed. Sheeva reached out and snatched the hat off of her son's head before it could get too far away. She gave him a look. They were still wondering how he managed to have so much energy.

"Potter, Lily." She called out. A meek and very small bushy-haired girl stepped out, and Sheeva grinned.

"Hello, Sheeva." She said softly.

"Hello, Lily. Would you like some help getting up?" She replied.

"No, thank you. I can do it." Lily almost struggled trying to climb onto the stool, and when a couple of the first years laughed at her, a voice called out from Gryffindor table: "Don't laugh at my sister, you buttheads!"

Sheeva scowled at the direction of the voice, but dismissed reprimanding Albus.

She hurriedly called through the rest of the names, trying to ensure that they had enough time for eating as well as introductions. She took her place next to Draco, beaming.

"That went well, yes?" She asked. They laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it did. Glad you were able to grab the hat in time before Severus took off with it. What was it laughing about?" Draco asked, piling mashed red potatoes on his plate. Sheeva shrugged.

"That is for it to know and us to ponder." She replied, taking a bite of steak.

Towards the end of the evening, Neville Longbottom stood and walked around the long table, clearing his throat. The noise died down, and he stared out at the faces among him. He summoned up his courage, cast a sonorous charm on himself, and began to speak.

"Well, I hope that you've all had your fill. I would like to introduce you to your teachers for this year and for the rest of the time you are here." He started. He turned and pointed to Sheeva, who was sitting at the far left end.

"Sheeva Chorea will be your librarian, as well as an assistant to the other teachers in her free time. Have you any questions, you can take them to her on the third floor. She will be able to guide you. Do not fear her, she just looks intimidating sometimes." He joked. She laughed, and sat back down.

"That's my mom." Nayeli said proudly to one of the students sitting next to her, a brown-haired girl with glasses and hearing aids. Noticing them, she repeated what she'd said in the form of sign language, something that her mother had taught her. The young girl brightened, and happily signed back: "you sign?"

Nayeli nodded, swelling with pride. This would be the start of a new and wonderful friendship.

Across the hall, Severus was announcing the fact proudly as well to the Slytherins surrounding him. They silenced, each already missing their own mothers.

"Speaking of intimidating, Professor Draco Malfoy will be teaching Potions in the dungeons, as well as the head of house of Slytherin. He's harmless, I assure you…. Most of the time." He continued joking about. Draco feigned being hurt as he sat back down. Sheeva and Blaise laughed and clapped him on the back.

"And that's my dad!" The twins explained, waving. Draco waved back at the two.

"Professor Blaise Zabini, who still seems to hold the record for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, will be teaching on the third floor. Irritate him, and he just might curse you." Neville grinned. Blaise laughed aloud.

"And that's my dad, too!" Severus stated. The kids around him looked at him, confused.

"How can you have two dads?" One asked, bewildered. Severus hushed him, eager to hear the rest of the introductions.

He didn't get to, though, as they kept on bugging him about it.

"I'll tell you later, ok? Pipe down, I wanna hear the rest!" He growled. They backed off. It could wait.

"And Professor Hermione Potter, head of house of Gryffindor as well as Transfigurations teacher. Slack on your studies and she might turn you into a chalkboard and write all over you." He announced, chuckling. Hermione laughed too. It was quite fun scaring the first year students.

"That being said, I hope you've all had your fill, and I leave you with these fine words of wisdom: _Zoink, Zort, Sassafrazz, _and _Narf._" He fought to keep his composure, wondering how Dumbledore was able to say silly words without laughing about them.

The students stood, and the prefects gathered them around, leading them house by house out of the Grand Hall.

Sheeva and Hermione followed the Gryffindors to the seventh floor, while Draco and Blaise followed the Slytherins to the dungeons, checking to ensure that no one got lost.

When everyone was assembled in the Slytherin common room, they were directed to their different bedrooms. Severus quickly hugged Draco, who was slightly stunned that his son was still comfortable with hugging him in public.

"Goodnight, dad." He said.

"Goodnight, Severus…. And here I thought you wouldn't want to say goodnight in front of everyone else, now that you're all grown up." He half-joked, half-admitted. Severus turned to look at the others, who were staring at him, still confused as to how he had two fathers.

"Well, you know what Nayeli would say: '_who gives a damn?_'" He beamed. Draco smiled, and patted him on the head before turning away, trying to blink away tears. Severus hugged Blaise as well, then rushed off to the first-year dorms. He stopped to poke his head out of the door.

"Don't tell mom I cursed."

Blaise nodded, waving goodbye, then turned away too, nudging Draco.

"Let's get out of here before we look like total pussies. We're supposed to be intimidating, remember?" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Draco nodded, and pulled out his wand, smirking.

"Go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." He called out over his shoulder.

"But we're not tired…" A first year whined. Draco smirked even more.

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, summoning a small version of his adult dragon. The first-years screamed and ran up the stairs as the dragon playfully bit at their heels. Draco and Blaise howled with laughter as they heard Severus's barking laughter. They high-fived each other and walked out of the Slytherin commons.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Commons, Sheeva and McGonagall were showing the students around the common, directing them to the different dorm rooms.

Sheeva stayed behind to tuck Nayeli in bed, and she whispered a "goodnight, dear" before kissing her on the head and turning off the lamp by her bed.

"Was your first night here this exciting?" She asked. Sheeva thought for a minute. She hadn't even joined the houses in their first walks to the Commons. She'd always gone elsewhere. She smiled.

"Almost. Certainly not as fun as this one, though." She whispered.

"You should tell me about it sometime." She yawned, and turned on her side.

"Are you mad I was placed in Gryffindor?" She asked. Sheeva shook her head.

"I could not be more proud. Now, get some sleep. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." She kissed her on the top of her head and stood up, walking out of the dorm room. McGonagall was running over things with the prefects.

She waited until they left.

Together, they walked out of the Gryffindor Commons.

"I never imagined my own children would be attending Hogwarts." She started. Minerva chuckled.

"I don't think any of us did. But, they are here now, and they will do wonderfully. Don't worry. Goodnight, I shall see you in the morning." She calmed Sheeva before turning into another hallway and to her own office/bedroom space.

Sheeva made her way to the dungeons, turning the hallway to Snape's old office, where Draco, Blaise, and her own office lay. Their bedroom was hidden within it, so that the students would only assume that they shared an office, nothing more.

She took a deep breath as she shut the door, locking it and silencing it with a wave of her hand. She turned to them. They'd been waiting for her.

She grinned, and couldn't help jumping for joy.

She rushed to them and hugged them happily, kissing them. They hugged her back tightly, chuckling.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor, huh?" Draco asked. Blaise laughed.

"You should have seen what Draco did to those first years! It was priceless!" He commended. Sheeva arched an eyebrow at him, bending down to take off her shoes. She tossed them by the door, and they rolled around like dice, rearranging themselves neatly on the shoe rack.

"You did not scare them too badly, I hope?" She asked. Draco shrugged.

"We'll find out tomorrow… I patronused them." He admitted. Sheeva stopped, stared at him, and then laughed as she imagined their terrified faces.

"What did Severus do?"

"He laughed right along with us. Speaking of, Draco almost started crying when he hugged him goodnight in front of all the first years. It was almost cute." Blaise teased. Draco pushed him lightly, turning slightly red.

"Oh shut it, you."

"Nayeli thought we might have been angry that she was put in Gryffindor." She piped in. Blaise smirked.

"Really? That wasn't her intent?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"Even though she may act like a rebel, deep down, she still loves us. And her brother, too. He sounded hurt…"

Sheeva took off her jacket, and took her hair out of the jade hairclips she'd gotten from China, setting them delicately. She reached around her, but gasped in slight surprise as Draco unzipped her dress, running his hands along her back, up her shoulders, and began to massage them lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace as he placed light kisses along her neck.

"Speaking of our amazing kids…" He paused to break away and help her out of her dress. The full-body slip she had on tingled his fingers. Green silk…

He wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her, pressing his erection against her lower back. Blaise walked around to her front and leaned her head up with one hand, setting the other on her hip. He kissed her deeply.

"We were thinking, do you want another?" He asked, finishing Draco's sentence. Sheeva smirked, and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

"Could have asked me that years ago, and I would have said 'yes'." She admitted. She squeaked as they both picked her up easily and carried her into their bedroom. Blaise shut it behind him, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first button on his shirt.

He crawled on top of her, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss, making quick work of her clothing. She smirked, and wrapped her leg around him and flipped them over.

"Whose do you want?" Draco asked, taking her wrist lightly and kissing it. She sat up, and closed her eyes, enjoying the tingle that it sent down her arm.

"I cannot choose that. Whatever happens, happens." She growled, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her. He grinned, and kissed her furiously. Sheeva's hips bucked on her own, as she was already highly aroused by their bold actions. Blaise groaned and grabbed her hips, rubbing her between the legs.

When Draco began to nibble on her neck and pinch her nipples, Blaise inserted a finger. It slid in easily, so he inserted another, making a scissoring motion with his fingers. She moaned and bucked against his fingers, attempting to rub her clitoris with her own fingers. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, bringing his mouth to it and licking the nub. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, shocked.

Blaise smirked, pleased with their teamwork. He reached his fingers as far back as they would go, and with a final slide of Draco's tongue, she came, throwing her head back in bliss, letting out a long, loud, moan.

She blushed when Blaise removed his fingers and sucked them dry, smirking at her all the while with a glint in his eye. She grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him up to kiss him. She leaned back and pulled him with her and wrapped her legs around his waist, silently begging him to enter her.

He obliged happily, and supported himself above her while he aligned with her and slowly pushed himself in. Blaise had to admit, watching the both of them go at it was a huge turn-on for him. The way she moaned and gripped the sheets. The way he thrust into her with quick, hard thrusts. Blaise sucked in a breath as he stroked himself, the other two unaware that he was jerking himself off to their lovemaking.

He opened his eyes suddenly as he noticed that they'd stopped, and changed position. Sheeva latched her mouth onto his member, aching with need of release. She had him bucking into her mouth after a few minutes of sucking, nibbling, and squeezing with her small hands.

He ran a hand through her hair.

"Sheeva, wait, I…" He pulled her away, and sat her up. He thought of something disturbing to will away his erection, and to a little extent, it worked. He lied back and pulled her on top of him, then kissed her as he thrust himself inside. She whimpered. Where Draco had girth, Blaise had length, and it reached deeply inside of her.

"Draco, you too." Blaise ordered as he broke the kiss. Draco nodded and pushed himself in, shuddering from the feeling.

Each could feel the other's heartbeats, and as Draco shifted, Blaise sucked in a breath and groaned. Sheeva took his hand and squeezed it, smiling, eyes half-lidded from the overwhelming physical and emotional euphoria.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked, calming himself down some. She shook her head.

"Fucking amazing." She muttered, blushing. Draco tightened his grip on her hips as he hardened at her vulgar language, and Blaise chuckled, as he could feel the effect.

He began to thrust, groaning. She was tight, and the feeling of rubbing against Blaise only cranked him on. He placed small kisses on Sheeva's shoulder before trailing his hands down her back as he sat back up. He traced her scars, and seemed to find a new drive.

He wanted to pleasure her as often as they could, if only to keep her mind far from her scars, albeit beautiful as they were.

He growled and picked up his pace, closing his eyes and losing himself. Blaise began to thrust too, and Sheeva was almost screaming from pleasure. She bit into Blaise's shoulder, and it sent shivers down his body. He squeezed her hand, growling.

Blaise sat up a little and took a nipple in his mouth, biting it and sucking it.

Sheeva felt herself growing closer to another orgasm, and she bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm. It didn't work. She cried out, tensing and bucking her hips wildly as she tightened around them. Draco grunted as he thrust in a few more times and came shortly after Blaise.

They fell to their sides, panting and trembling. Sheeva tiredly moved her hair out of her face and pulled Blaise's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. She did the same to Draco's.

"That was…intense." She laughed, giddy from her high. They chuckled, and wrapped their arms around her, placing kisses on whatever they could reach.

"I love you, Sheeva, Blaise." Draco muttered, his eyes lulling closed. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and rested his head on the pillow. Blaise smiled, and lightly squeezed Draco's hand.

"I love you guys too."

Sheeva was already asleep, a small smile on her lips. Blaise dragged a blanket over the three of them as much as he could, and covered his mouth at an involuntary yawn.

All was quiet in the halls of Hogwarts, and its inhabitants slept soundly. Everyone had found a little bit of peace…

* * *

I have to admit, I am really tempted to continue this story. I may just do that, as something of a sequel. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I couldn't help laughing or crying at some points. I hope you all had fun while reading it, and I hope it stirred your feelings too, and made you laugh and cry. I'll know I've done my job well! (jk)

Sheeva1331


End file.
